Deceived
by Ririkuto
Summary: I used to have a normal life...a serial killer is wrecking everything, I'm starting to lose sight of what I need to do, who's killing everyone and just who is this girl who's helping me, just how long has she been in that place...GumixMikuo These are rare why not check it out? What do you have to lose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tears streaming down her cheeks Gumi screamed out for her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you going?" Chasing after him, following the teal brief case he had been holding. Running as fast as her legs could take her with each step. Finally reaching her dad she clung onto his leg holding on tightly, if she let go the loss would be unbearable.

"Can someone get this little girl off him!" Bellowed a tall lean man that she did not recognize, infact she did not know any of the men her father was going off with.

"Don't touch her! Dont touch her...please she's my daughter." Her father pleaded crouching down to hold her. "At least let me talk to her before I go." He begged. Scowling down at him the man nodded.

"You have two minutes." He agreed to before walking off.

"Daddy what is the meaning of this? Whats going on?" She asked begging for an answer. Patting her on the head he gave her a reassuring hug and smiled. Then in his usual soothing tone he calmly murmured to her as to not allow the other men on patrol to hear him.

"Its all right, I'll be back soon so stay here and be a good girl for mommy okay?" Staring down at the ground she balled her hands up into fists.

"Dad, it's not good to lie." Immediately her dad was silent and the atmosphere around them darkened, further than it already had.

"Why?" She asked eyes pleading and full of concern. "Why are you going with them? Why are you telling me it's going to be all right?"

"Gumi..." Her dad breathed with a gloomy sigh.

"Aren't you supposed to be with us!" She screamed abruptly shooting her fists out at him, slamming them against his chest.

"I'm not lying, I will be back and when I come back we'll have fun again okay?" He promised taking her hand in his, being able to just sputter out the words with a pained expression, but she couldn't hear the last bit of what he said because it was replaced by an obnoxious tapping sound.

"Hey...where'd you go? Snap out of it!" Returning from her dazed state Gumi looked up from her latte. She regained awareness of her surroundings as they unblurred.

"Were you even listening?" Her mother complained setting a frying pan down in the sink.

"Uhh...sure" She replied obviously still dazed. Narrowing her eyebrows her mother shot her a look of concern.

"You know, you've been a little out of it lately...is everything all right? Honestly spacing out left and right it's a real problem for me."

Picking at her eggs and giving her latte a sideways glance, she shrugged off her moms question.

"Sorry I stayed up late last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Flashing a warm smile at her mother. "Don't worry nothing to trouble yourself about."

"Okay." Her mother cheerfully stated, obviously satisfied with her answer. "Eat all your food quickly else you'll be late."

Suddenly her cell began to ring, blaring a nonchalantly familiar ringtone. Mikuo she thought, he was always calling her whenever she was late. However she didn't bother to answer shoving the rest of her breakfast into her mouth, tugging on her nearby backpack and heading out the door. When she arrived at school, she rushed into a building.

Silently, she crouched and snuck into class thinking she could just slip into her desk.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Megpoid, so whats your excuse this morning?"

Almost every morning of school she was late. Which was just about everyday, and if not everyday, every other day. Which is why Mikuo got into the routine of being her morning wake up call and attendance enforcer.

It's not that she was lazy and slept in often. She just hated school, the thought of being in a place where she had to sit all day and take notes appalled her. Though there were tons of good reasons to go to school she always found herself uninterested, and along the road gave up trying to get interested. So naturally she was late.

Caught red handed, she felt the gaze of all her classmates on her, their looks similar to daggers. Tired of her constant lateness and interruptance of lessons. Slowly she stood up but dared not to take a step towards her teacher or her desk. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Well," she began voice only slightly trembling "I slept in." Mentally she screamed at herself for the weak excuse hoping the punishment wouldn't be too severe.

"Sleeping in? Well, aren't you a star! Having such a wonderful privilege as sleeping in while the rest of us have to come in and get an education." Walking over to his desk Mr. Walker grabbed a pail and tossed it to her.

"Well, _Miss i'm too important to be in class on time,_ why don't you go fetch some water and bring it back." Trying not to shoot a death glare, she picked up the pail.

"Of course sir, with pleasure." She stated maybe a bit too sarcastically which he picked up.

"In fact get three." He added smiling sweetly.

"Yes, sir." On her way out of the classroom, it took all her willpower not to slam the door.

"Damn geezer." She mumbled "He's lucky I even showed up for his crappy lessons." Definitely failing at not slamming the classroom door on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well here we are." Huffed Mikuo, running a hand through his teal coloured hair. Letting out a sigh as he did it.

Sheepishly, Gumi looked up at him from where she was standing. Struggling under the weight of holding all three pails of water.

"The two trouble makers huh." She said laughing, nudging him with her elbow as she said it.

"I am not a troublemaker like you!" He shouted startling her as he did. "Why were you even late this morning I called you did I not?" He complained further obviously trying to change the subject.

Honestly, when a teacher asks why he hears people talking, because you have ears is not the proper, polite response. She had to give Mikuo props for that, even she wouldn't have thought of that.

So there they were, both standing outside the classroom; pails of water in hand. Each having pissed Mr. Walker off enough to get kicked out of class and be reduced to standing outside it.

"He's such a grouchy old man don't you think?" She asked hoping he would respond. However it continued to stay quiet for another 5 minutes or so.

"He is, probably not getting any from his wife at home." Mikuo teased finally smiling down at her.

"Eww someone actually married him?" She jokingly mocked along with her friend.

"Yes and I'm very happily married at that." Added the very sour voice of Mr. Walker.

Gumi and Mikuo went dead silent, lifting their pails higher into the air, though Gumi struggled with hers. Yet still managed to lift it high, arms stiff with pain.

"Mr. Walker." Mikuo said innocently, hoping he could soothe him over to forget their earlier conversation. "What brings you out into the hallway? Students could be horsing around in there you know."

"The only students who are constantly horsing around are you two." He barked, speaking as bitterly as possible. "It's bad enough that my worst student is out here, showing absolutely no interest in changing to better herself...but now my best student!? What is going on here?"

"Well to tell the truth sir...you just threw me out of the classroom for one comment. Don't you think you overreacted a bit?" Mikuo said raising an eyebrow.

"A bit?" Gumi scoffed, raising her three pails full of water in plain view of Mikuo's face.

"This guy went ape-" Unfortunately she didn't get to finish her sentence, because he already slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We're very sorry Mr. Walker and I assure you I will try to influence Gumi to start being a better student. I am on honours after all." Ending his semi-speech with a smile. Mr. Walker smiled at him and then shot the foulest look at Gumi looking her up and down, causing her to shiver.

"Ok." He agreed trusting Mikuo's word. "Next time your getting detention though and I won't care how many awards you've racked up."

"Yes sir." Watching his back turn and walk into the classroom Mikuo sighed breathing a total sigh of relief when the door closed.

"That was close."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You'll get detention next time, nah blah blah blah." Gumi grumbled mocking her teacher, on the way home from school.

"You really are childish." Mikuo sighed as he watched her. "Did you even attend class today?" He asked, before switching his phone to vibrate and snapping it closed.

"Of course I did, how rude!" She yelled making a face at him.

"I mean were you all there." He asked again looking skeptical.

"Of course! What am I some kind of splitting monster who can be in two places at the same time?"

"No, but you are a class skipping one."

Unimpressed she turned around groaning, tired of walking backward facing Mikuo. She did a sort of a twirl and hopped onto a nearby rock.

"You're usually a lot more interesting with your remarks." She mumbled, disappointed that her friend had not said anything clever.

"Hah~ Mikuo is growing boring, soon he'll be in the ground." She teased, but after hearing no reply she glanced behind her. Clearly she had been ignored, because he was scrolling though things on his phone again. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned around, only to hear a sharp cry of pain behind her as she did.

Immediately she whipped around to see Mikuo and on the ground lay his brand new phone; screen cracked, and the phone totally broken. Served him right that's what he deserved for ignoring her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mikuo screamed as he whipped around grabbing Miki by the shoulders.

"That was my brand new cell phone!" Miki looked in the other direction whistling, before she shrugged him off and whacked him in the back again.

"Your own fault! You aren't paying attention."

"No, you just like hitting me."

Miki giggled "That too."

Honestly Gumi couldn't care less about Miki she was a very energetic, and carelessly abusive person. Any time she would spot Mikuo she would slap him in the back or deliver some kind of pain.

She was a small and petite girl, yet still managed to pack one hell of a hit. Her skin was fair and smooth, just like the glossy complexion of her hair. Which travelled all the way down to her back. She did have this one hair in the middle of her head which stuck up in the air and wobbled around. Many times Gumi had asked if she wanted her to get rid of it for her but every time Miki refused.

If it wasn't for her endlessly violent personality she would be dateable, according to Mikuo; which may be the reason she beats him every so often. However caring or not Miki would cling to her like glue, maybe the only reason they were friends was because that hair provided entertainment or something like that. Not that Miki needed Gumi as a friend she had plenty.

"What do you want Miki?" She asked sounding a lot more curious than she meant.

"Nothing I just saw you and thought I should come over." She said smiling in a cheeky kinda way.

"Well, next time don't." Mikuo growled staggering up from his hunched over position. With that Gumi spun around not wishing to get involved with whatever argumental madness would ensue. Thankfully though Mikuo followed, but then again so did Miki.

"Hey have you guys heard of Yuina?" Implying that they must know of her.

"You mean that really popular girls band?" Mikuo replied.

"Yeah!" She squeaked even more cheerfully than last time. Yuina? Who was that? Gumi knew nothing of Yuina never having heard of them. So she listened more than usual to their conversation, finding herself more than interested in something Miki had to say for the first time.

According to Miki and Mikuo's conversation Yuina was a popular girls band that had been skyrocketing billboard charts and dominating the music industry, for years consisting of 3 female members. Until when the band broke up and went their separate ways. Only one of the members was still in music having been the only one to receive a solo deal. She was still using the alias Yuina though and wouldn't release to the press what her real name was. Which all sounded kinda fishy to Gumi and upon arriving home she decided she would do some research on the band.

"Rumour has it that someone broke the band up because one of the members was stealing songs. Now the other two members have gone back to being regular people, but one of them is out to get revenge on the people who caused their downfall." Miki whispered trying to sound all stealth like.

"Really?" She heard mikuo respond sounding mildly intrigued "That's pretty crazy."

"Isn't it?" Miki exclaimed taking one step and backing off to her front door gate.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She hollered back before opening the gate and disappearing behind the front door.

"Stars are walking among us...huh." He breathed before popping a piece of gum into his mouth and catching up to Gumi though she didn't say anything for the rest of the way home. She was too lost in thought of the earlier conversation. That was until they hit the intersection.

"Gumi, you never really did tell me why you were late this morning."

Stopping in her tracks, and turning around she looked at Mikuo for a long time. The longest in her life maybe, and then he knew. It was something about her eyes and the emptiness of them, that relayed what it really was. Eventhough she had not spoken, or made any kind of movement.

He couldn't bring forward any words and felt like he wasn't allowed to even, there were no fitting words for that situation. Out of all the words in the English vocabulary there wasn't, not even one. So he stayed silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tossing her bag into the nearby corner of the floor, Gumi flopped onto her bed. She buried her face deep into the pillow and laid there still for a while. Until there was a knock on her room door.

Opening the door her mother entered the room only half way, still standing beside the door in case she needed a quick exit.

"Gumi," Her mother began "About this summer, Did you hear me this morning? I'm not sure you did cause you were running late." Somehow she could tell something was up, she heard the tone of her mothers voice. The excited but very comforting, as if to lead up to something bigger.

"You'll be traveling up to Tokyo for work, I managed to secure you a summer job." Then that tone disappeared and became more serious.

"Um...the second thing is about your father..." She knew it. The only thing her mother ever brought up was her dad when she was acting strange of any kind. Like it was the cause for all her problems, even the non relevant ones. Still even if it was the reason, she didn't have to go bringing it up like it was some light topic for conversation.

"Mom I don't wanna talk about dad why can't you understand that..."

"But Gumi I have something to tell you I-"

"MOM!"

Silence filled the room, a silence heavier than any death, and worse than any embarrassment.

"I'm done ok... no more of this. Get out." She said in a perpetually tired voice, before proceeding to hide her head under her blanket. Only shortly having done this she heard the door close, the quiet sealing sound of the lock, and the slow footsteps of her mother leaving. She was just so tired, so tired of that topic, an inherent tiredness that couldn't be cured by any amount of sleep. One that always followed her about clutching tightly to her never losing its grip for a second.

Getting up from her bed she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, beginning to surf the web doing anything to get her mind off just now. She remembered what had struck her interest on the walk home, and decided to dig into it more.

Having been searching for a while she finally found a suitable site which had info on the band Yuina. Beginning to scroll down she read the articles. Coming to a picture of the band at a concert next to some people who looked like fans of theirs.

The first girl was an unearthly kind of beauty. With her bright mass of long locks, shimmering like gold causing her almond shape blue eyes to look more enchanting than they already were.

The next girl also had long hair but hers was pink and her eyes glowed an electrically seductive purple.

The last girl was the most astonishing though, with a book in hand called Satune, thick blue hair fluttering all the way down her back caressing it eyes a dangerous blue.

Each member was slender as well as tall, along with their thick long eyelashes, smooth skin and pale complexions. All making liquid gold seem drab in comparison. Of course this is what you saw of them at first glance, there was more to them but Gumi was concentrated on something else other than how gorgeous each member was. What it was exactly was their band break up date.

_Friday, August, 18, 6 years ag_o. Exactly one day after Gumi's dad went missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But don't you think it's weird." She said biting into her carrot and taking a swig of soda. Shaking the bit end at him.

"Not really." Mikuo answered shoving his hands in his pockets fishing around for his wallet.

"So you're telling me their band breaking up _exactly_ a day after my dad goes missing isn't suspicious in the least." Mikuo would have answered again, had Miki not taken it upon herself to do it for him.

"It's not! Alright Gumi." She snapped butting into their conversation "Stop bringing it up!" She shot Miki a look. She seemed suspicious today, like something was off or up. Like she was completely uncomfortable with the topic.

"Geez who crapped in your cornflakes?" Mikuo said. "She was just saying, no need to be so upset about it." Miki looked like she would hit him. She even raised her hand, however she only finger combed her hair, brushed a few strands out of her face, turned around and walked away. She said something about having to meet with a few friends for lunch. Frankly Gumi was glad she was gone, but something showed on her face as she walked away, Disappointment? Frustration? Hurt? No, it was something She recognized…Guilt? Who knows.

When they finally reached the front of the lunch line, immediately Gumi reached out and snatched up an orange soda, a bag of carrots and a bag of chips.

"By the way…" She said to Mikuo with a smirk.

"You're treating me today. I was on time today wasn't I?" Skipping away quickly before he could protest.

Tossing her food onto the table she sat down on the opposite side, Mikuo joining her shortly after with his tray full of food. She surveyed his choices; a leek burger, french fries and a cola. She couldn't stand leeks they were totally gross. She couldn't understand why Mikuo found them so delicious or why they were his favourite food. Although Mikuo found her love for carrots just as confusing so they were on equal terms of confusion with that.

"You know watching someone eat isn't going to make you full right?" She heard him say. Him obviously taking notice of the fact that she had been watching him devour his food for a while.

"How can you eat that?" She asked stomach churning.

"Easy you chew and swallow." Mikuo sarcastically stated.

"No…really?" She responded "I thought it just teleported into your stomach." Making a sorta you don't say face, before rolling her eyes.

"Anyway" Mikuo said letting out a laugh.

"How are things going with your Mom you're not giving her stress are you?"

She looked away completely silent. She had not been completely bad but wasn't totally innocent either.

"Good grief." Mikuo sighed "What brought up the problem this time?"

"She brung up my dad again..." All the trembling in her voice made it very clear she had already thought about the way she had acted towards her mother. All the shakiness and uneasy squeezing of her stomach. She admitted that she had overreacted, but she just didn't like to talk to her Mom about dad.

The evening after she returned home from school a week after her dad went missing, her mother was in the kitchen.

She had called out asking if anyone was home, but her mom never responded once. She remembered heading into the kitchen the only room with a light on, and upon nearing the room all she heard was the shearing and crashing sound of glass. The noise of it ripped through the quiet of the room and the silence she once heard laid murdered on the floor.

Her mom had been throwing plates, not even throwing them just tossing them onto the floor. One by one taking them off the stack she had, deleting her fathers share of plates. When she finished with those she moved on to the cups, then the bowls. She would have got to the cutlery too but she stopped her before that.

It was clear she was devastated of her husbands disappearance, she couldn't take into the fact that now she was a single parent who has to raise a daughter on her own. A piece of her mother really broke that day, her heart being as fragile as those plates, if not even _more fragile_ than those plates. Over the years though she did manage to help her mom recover, they had recovered together. Yet there was still a distance that Gumi would put up when it came to talking about dad. She didn't want to see her mom in that state, ever again.

"I know that I shouldn't act like this." She sighed "But...it's just that-" Mikuo raised his hand to her face, stating without words that she did not have to go on telling him. Only issuing the "_You know what you have to do right?_" look.

She was very appreciative of Mikuo's kindness he was always so caring, not making her have to say anything that would bring her discomfort or further pain. When she got home she would definitely apologize and hear what her mom had to say.

After school, she rushed back home as fast as she could. She was yearning to apologize to her mother for being so stupid earlier, moronic even.

Biting the bottom of her lip she stood outside on the front step, she was trying to think of all the right words to say. Gathering all the words so that there wasn't a second of delay in her apology.

Slowly she reached out for the doorknob it only took a second but it may have been the longest second in her life. The door was unlocked to her surprise, which was odd. The door was never unlocked and whenever she didn't take out her keys hoping the door would be open, it usually wasn't. This time being an exception was…wrong. A pang of uneasiness started in her stomach. So she rushed in and called for her mom.

"Mom?" Only to be met with further silence. So she called again a lot more impatient this time, maybe her mom was giving her the silent treatment for what she had done yesterday. More silence she gritted her teeth. She only wanted a response why couldn't she understand that? Pushing her way through the house and up to her moms door knocking before she entered. Thank god there was a lump in the sheets.

"Geez mom you scared me, I thought something bad had happened." She said releasing all the stress she just racked up. The window was open.

"Listen," She started swallowing nervously, before making her way over to the bed "I'm really sorry about yesterday, and I really hope you will forgive me for being so rude. I'll really listen to what you have to say so please look at me." Still nothing but a slight movement. She was starting to get frustrated.

"I can understand if your mad but can you at least sit up!" She said more loudly and serious than she meant, ripping the covers off her mother.

Nothing…not a single thing was under that blanket. She laughed trying to keep herself from freaking out feeling the sheets.

"H-hey mom this isn't funny you know." She calmly said, beginning to panic. Ripping off the sheets she started shouting louder and more frantically for her mom, getting up and basically ripping the house apart.

She grabbed her phone and dialled her mom. She must still be at work she thought and kept repeating that over and over in her head. Over and over it was the only thing keeping her from snapping, it was reassuring her.

"The number you have dialled is not in service please check the number or try again. The number you have dialled is not in service please check the number or try again. The number you have dialled is not in service please check the num-"

Lifelessly her hands dropped to her sides, the air she was trying to breathe did not get in, she was suffocating.

"Impossible." She mumbled stiff and frozen in shock. She denied the fact her mom didn't answer and called her work place. She needed to know where her mom was now! Desperately she punched in the numbers, no force on earth could stop the trembling in her hands. Her boss picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh this is Gumi Mrs. Megpoid's daughter, is my mother there?"

"Oh Gumi how strange of you to call are you all right? You don't sound okay."

"Is she there!?" She screamed into the phone impatiently. She needed to know there wasn't a second that could be wasted on idle chatter. The other line was silent for a while.

"Gumi," She started " I'm afraid she left hours ago. Why?"

Something, whatever it was snapped it…might have been Gumi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seated in the farthest corner was Gumi. She sat there as still as she possibly could to keep from trembling in anyway. Staring at her hands which were clammy and stiff, her throat dry.

All around her were the sounds, sounds of people chatting, phones ringing, and the typing of keyboards as work was being done. That office atmosphere was mocking her solitude. Further than the young couple who had been eyeing her earlier, as if she was a criminal of some sort. Pitiless contempt in their eyes, as most people viewed youngsters these days.

A great deal of people were passing by her, she did indeed notice them but never once looked up. Only sitting cold, dead, and dejected in the organized chaos one would call a police station.

"Um…Gumi was it?" A tall, lanky, thin man that towered over her stated.

"I'm afraid there is still no development in your moms case, but the second we have info we will contact you." He said tossing a report down on his desk. Sitting down, raising and shooing his hand telling them that they were dismissed and could go now. Standing up she felt warm hands on her shoulders. It was Mikuo his warmth provided some comfort for her troubles just like it had all week.

It had been the seventh time this week that they had gotten the same answer. No development in her moms case, and she was starting to think the police weren't even looking. That they couldn't care less about some mother with a teenage daughter had gone missing.

Summer had already started and later that evening she would have to travel up to Tokyo for her summer job. She really didn't want to and was completely dreading the idea, however she did have a relative up there that the police insisted she stayed with until the case was solved. Which didn't seem to be anytime soon, so she really had no other choice. That or deal with child services. Since her house was definitely not safe at all or sanitary for that matter thanks to her doing. Honestly, her mother could be dead by the time they had his all figured out and that alone worried her.

This time though she wasn't about to shrug and leave just like she had the previous days.

"Mrs. Megpoid you can excuse yourself." The officer said again fixing his tie.

"Have you guys even been looking?" She questioned staring him right in the eyes. Sitting up and leaning forward the man sighed.

"Look girlie kidnappings are serious cases. We get to them when we get to them, protocol always comes first. We have to be on standby for citizens."

"Protocol…? Citizens?" Instantly she ripped free of Mikuo's shoulder hold and slammed her hands down on the desk knocking a few papers and spilling the officers coffee. She couldn't believe the blasphemy.

"There are Millions of people's lives on the line, people are effected everyday and you guys aren't even doing anything about it! Only more citizens are going to be at risk the way this investigation is going!" If the man hadn't been a cop she would have grabbed him and gave whomever was in charge a good strangling. The angry and frustration was building up she was sure to lash it at someone soon. Coming to her senses she backed up off the table and looked the man right in the eyes.

"If you guys aren't going to do anything about it…I will."

"Obstruction of an investigation is a crime you do know that right?" Stopping in her tracks she stared blankly ahead of her heading the mans words.

"If you haven't started the investigation what's there to obstruct?" Making her way out when the words left her lips.

Heading down the stone steps leaving the building her feet felt heavy, and so did her head. Eventhough she had said all of that, she had absolutely no idea where to start. She had no leads, no guesses, and not even one clue where to begin. Going after a kidnapper definitely wasn't going to be easy and there was still the fact that she was going to Tokyo later that afternoon. So far nothing was looking good especially not in her favour.

On the bright side at least Mikuo would be with her. So she wouldn't be a total loner trapped in a room full of strangers once she reached work. He had rushed right over to her side when he heard the news, same as he had done when her father had gone missing. Never leaving it since, always being the one on guard if she needed to do something. Though it wasn't necessary because she was staying at his house since this whole thing happened. The extra protection did make her feel safe though, _well safer_.

Her dads kidnapping had been a lot more different from her moms, her dad went willingly with his captors. So he was more so missing than kidnapped.

The worst part of all this was that she never got to apologize to her mother, and the last words she did manage to say were well…she wasn't going to finish that one.

Having already packed her bags, She threw herself onto the couch the second she got back to Mikuo's sinking into it. He had to pack his own bags so she sat patiently on the couch and idly watched TV, at least she tried too anyway. However her mind wandered too much, and she thought.

She tried to repress most of her thinking though. For thinking was an enemy to anyone who had lost or has a missing persons case. Her mother had been the only one left for her after her fathers disappearance. If she went missing too…she bit her lip. Where would she go? She couldn't possibly live with Mikuo and his family, she would feel like too much of a burden. Where would the money to take care of her come from? Not to mention all the staring eyes and killer glares she would receive if anyone caught wind that she was living with him. Of course not alone, but people wouldn't care about that tidbit. Only the fact that she was living under the same roof as Mikuo Hatsune, smartest, most out going, cute and intelligent guy in the school. Not that she found him attractive, he was her childhood friend after all and only that.

Frankly she didn't want to live with her relative in Tokyo, because then she would have to move and leave behind her friends…the few she had anyway which wasn't many. However starting fresh from nothing was not easy when you were in her position. Not that she really had a choice. How would she support herself otherwise? She would no doubt be on her parents will but she couldn't expect that money till she was twenty-one; and that's if the kidnappers hadn't already nabbed it.

The thought of needing to get a full time job already was even more appalling than the thought of school.

School...that was another thing. No one would hire a dunce.

Not that she was, her grades were slightly above average after all, but that was all because of Mikuo's help.

So for once she actually found herself wanting to go to school and learn. Else she would be doing lord knows what to get by.

Sighing she pulled her legs in and tucked them close to her chest. Already feeling tired and worn out as if she had missed a days worth of sleep even though she had only been thinking.

If she never saw her parents again what would she do? Almost all her life this had been her most famous question.

What do I do?

However, she never once had an answer to this question, Not one.

Hearing her stomach growl and grumble wrecked her train of thought, and it sheared, careening into the walls of her mind. All the passengers that had been her questions were lying burned and stabbed through; none survived.

Sighing frustratingly, she rose walking over to the kitchen to scoop up a bag of carrots that was on the counter.

Mikuo had been taking a while. So while she munched on her carrots, she crossed the hallway between the kitchen and the stairs, climbing them and once at the top, intrudingly allowed herself into Mikuo's room.

He was there on the floor lying on top of his packed suitcase, napping. He awoke immediately after she entered. As creepy as it sounds he had a rather peaceful sleeping face, which got a little giggle from her.

"Tired?" She asked sitting on his bed.

"Sorta, but it's nothing compared to what you're going through." He answered sounding rather sluggish.

"At least_ I _can sleep." She commented, flicking a piece of carrot at him, which stuck right dead centre to his forehead, he wiped it off.

"Anyway are you ready to go we gotta leave early for the train, who knows what kinda creeps were gonna have to sit next to if we don't nab our seats." Which wasn't entirely true.

Even with her dad gone, her mother made quite a sum of money. Enough to afford first class seats. Her mother did enjoy pampering Gumi and herself occasionally, but never went out of control. She figured that her mom also didn't want some creep having a full blown staring contest with her, even if it wasn't directly.

Sitting in first class however didn't mean you could avoid all the creeps, as there was still going to be one or two at the most. Yet It was on the safer side, safest you could get on a train.

"Hey are you really gonna take on a kidnapping case by yourself?" Mikuo asked looking concerned.

"What choice do I have? If I don't i'll never see my parents again." The room went silent for quite a while between the two until he broke it.

"Even if you don't find them i'll be here for you, but I would also like to join." His words were sincere.

"Mikuo this is something dangerous I can let you join so simply. This is something I decided to do alone."

"And this is something I decided I couldn't let you do alone! If something were to happen to you..." His voice trailed off. Somehow she felt how he was feeling. How worthless it feels to just only be able to stand by, so she agreed to letting him join for now.

"When things get really dangerous you're out all right." Looking up he nodded, but it seemed as if hidden intentions were behind his gaze. They seemed innocent enough so she let it slide.

Thinking about everything it was better to have two people on the investigation. Another set of hands and eyes were definitely essential. However she didn't want him doing such a dangerous task, but then again the feeling was mutual.

"Are we going?" Mikuo called out to her. How long had she been thinking for? Mikuo was already making his way down the stairs, suitcase in hand. Was she even thinking? She thought again, almost reentering the jumbled spiral of a black hole that was her mind.

She shook her head and chased after Mikuo. Who by the time she was downstairs, had already placed all their stuff in the taxi and was beginning to get in. The TV was still on and playing the evening news.

The main anchor was saying something about a serial killer, it sounded awful. In the last glimpse she read before switching off the TV, was that the killers victims would be found to have bought plane tickets, and usually seen boarding, then be reported missing for several weeks before death. Other deaths seemed to happen shrouded by convenient means, and apparent accidental death. She would have contemplated about it, if an impatient taxi was not honking her outside. Dismissing it, she sprinted towards the taxi and jumped in.

_One is truly easily lost in thought._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The breeze was strong as Gumi hauled her suitcase onto the main platform. Mikuo only a brief moment behind her. She was only exposed to the air for a brief moment, but it had been enough to choke her. The heat was stifling! Enough to drive someone mad.

Both stood still for a moment taking it all in. Then she stripped off her hoodie, tossing it over her shoulder. This heat was unbearable. Tokyo in the summer…she finally understood all the cliches.

Clinging tightly to her suitcase handle, she stood it up straight and dug around in her bag. Pulling out a map and a paper in which the address was written on. She checked over the address, one last time and then put it back in her bags lime green front compartment.

At this point she wanted anywhere with air conditioning, a fan and several orange soda flavoured Popsicles and carrots. Probably not a good combo but whatever.

Shoving her way down the narrow space people made allowing her and Mikuo through, she made her way to the address. It was quite easy to navigate since she had highlighted each road she would have to take to get there. Maps were far more reliable than GPS's. According to herself anyway... and soon enough they were there.

Before them stood a very handsome, extremely lofty high-rise. The outside of the it was built in such a manner that nobody would take their eyes off it. _Nobody could take their eyes off it._

It was a breathtaking building.

There were rather large gardens all around it. Compelling people to stop and admire the beauty of nature. All the glass was tinted up on the higher levels, only allowing the people inside to look out, and it gleamed a blinding navy blue.

Upon entering, the cool blow of a high class air conditioning system eloped them both, cooling them.

The inside was even more marvellous. The well-appointed interior complemented the already impressive glossy black marble floor. Everything was arranged properly, and not a single picture tilted. Not one speck of dust was in sight.

Gumi walked over to the reception desk, and rung the bell. The women was sitting right there signing papers so she didn't really have to, but there was a compelling impulse to ring it anyway. Which did not receive a very positive reaction from the woman.

Zatsune was written on her name tag. They had to wear a name tag here? Not off to a good start. She had always found them corny and had never worn them on field trips in elementary. Which she had always received scoldings for.

Besides what kind of name was Zatsune? Did she have a first name? Was this her first name? If so, she chuckled. What a ridiculous name. Did her parents want her to suffer or something? Wait where did that come from all of a sudden. Were those previous thoughts hers? Her own thoughts weren't usually this rude, usually…

"Can I help you?" The woman spit sourly. Eyeing Gumi as she stood infront of her desk, she had some nerve.

"Not with that attitude." She challenged. Only receiving an eye roll as the woman picked up a phone, chatted to someone and corrected her tone before speaking.

"I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Gumi, and this is Mikuo." She stated pointing beside her. The receptionist definitely checked him out, which was gross and annoying. So she stood infront of him. He didn't need anymore fan girls eye raping him than he already had at school.

"We're here for the summer job that was mentioned." She said feeling triumphant.

"Have a seat on the couch, the owner will be right down to greet the new recruits." She said that so bitterly. _New recruits_. What was that supposed to mean? Was it some kind of sin to accept this job? Great not even day one and she managed to piss off a receptionist, this was gonna be interesting. Taking a seat next to Mikuo she placed her feet on the coffee table.

"Longest walk of my life." Mikuo complained, setting his suitcase down, taking a seat. Then began to roll his ankles.

"Probably only felt long because of the heat." She breathed back to him. Sighing and stretching out on the couch.

Mikuo's eyes roamed the lobby, obviously impressed with what he saw.

" What do you think were gonna have to do here?"

"I don't know." She answered taking her feet off the coffee table. "But whatever it is we are sure to get payed a lot for it" It was good too, she was shot for cash. "I also don't like asking people for money or paying for me." She thought aloud actually saying her words. Mikuo arched an eyebrow at them.

"Really? You had no problem making me pay for your lunch the other day."

"Yeah but you're a different case, and you like paying for my food." Batting her eyelashes as innocently as possible. Mikuo whipped a pillow at her, which hurt a lot more than she thought it would to her surprise. Decorated pillows hurt.

Rubbing the place it had hit she continued the conversation.

"What were you looking up on the train?"

"Recent kidnappings."

"What did you find?" Somehow she felt nervous asking this but it was something she needed to know. Along with anything the victims had in common. Things such as gender, age, and profession.

"The media hasn't done much either but I did manage to find a bit of information." He sat up and hunched over.

"At first glance it just seems like random list of victims. None of them seem to have anything in common, they're all different genders, professions and ages. Yet they all dabble in the same kind of industries; Music, Media, and Entertainment."

"Thats all you managed to find right?"

Mikuo nodded. She had to admit he was definitely smart for picking such a thing up. The media wasn't all over this fact, they didn't even seem mildly interested the way he described it. That or information was being hidden for a reason.

"Not only were your feet just on my table, but you even threw one of my best pillows!" A rather angry voice shouted. Assuming that this was the owner they both stood up tall and straight. Why did people keep showing up behind them these days? She seriously needed to find these ninja classes they seemed to be taking.

"Uh, yes sorry about that." Mikuo spoke extremely apologetically. For all they knew this woman in red was an extreme big shot. You had to be pretty loaded to afford and maintain a building like this. Her glare was cold, icy even. With such intensity that it shattered ice itself, and then she started.

_"I…I."_

"I'm kidding." The woman teased, releasing her glare and levelling her shoulders, stretching her arms out after that.

"I'm Meiko Sakine the manager/owner of this place. Basically I control everything." Laughing light heartedly as she said it.

Gumi stayed tense though feeling as if her heart had just stopped. First impressions are everything at work, and if you happen to be as unlucky as to leave a bad one. It never ends well.

"Did I scare ya?" She teased again wagging a finger in front of them. "Come, no need to be shy. Walk with me, talk with me." Grabbing both their hands leading them to the elevator. Which by the look on his face Mikuo deemed highly unprofessional. Mouthing to her the words "Is she high?" while she had her back turned.

Gumi nodded and shook her head. It wasn't drugs but it was something.

This mysterious woman lead them all over the building. Visiting various rooms but never allowing them in. Only telling them what to do and giving a basic outline of what was where. However she never really explained the job. Only dragged them around babbling the whole way. Until finally they got to the employee lounge.

"Any questions?" Both opened their mouths but before either got a word in the employee lounge door slammed open.

"Manager!" It was a guy and he seemed pretty upset. "How many times have I told you not to be late night drinking? What are these!" He held up a full bag of bottles and beer cans and in the other hand was a full stack of receipts, Gumi assumed they were for local bars.

"These are the new workers." Meiko said, the guy turned to stare at Mikuo and Gumi. She could have swore he blushed a little when he looked at her but it was most likely her imagination.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kaito." He said, dropping the bag and sticking his hand out. She shook it. He had nice features lush blue hair, blue eyes, strong looking upper body, well toned structure. She tried not to gawk letting go of his hand and brushing her clothes off.

"I'm-"

"I'm Mikuo." Mikuo said completely cutting her off from Kaito. Geez what was his problem...?

"Anyway show them the ropes." Meiko shouted dashing off to avoid the troubling lecture she was obviously going to get if she stuck around.

"Tch she got away." Kaito sighed, returning his attention to them. "Knowing the manager she definitely did not properly explain what your is job. Am I right?" Both nodded and he sighed again.

"Honestly..."

"She lacks professionalism." Mikuo said

"You noticed too?" He chuckled. He had a nice laugh.

"Anyway, first I'll explain what's going on here, what your job is and give you another tour. Then finally I'll take you to your rooms, since you'll be tired." He was right she couldn't stand to drag her luggage anymore, and by the looks of it Mikuo was looking pretty sleepy too.

"If you would just follow me." He said taking Gumi's suitcase for her. What a gentleman.

"So basically what's going on here is this place is kinda like a nursery for stars." Kaito started to explain. She was already lost, and he hadn't even gotten to any of the other subjects. "Uh, to simplify that we take care of stars and nurture their talents."

"Ohh." She nodded.

"Yeah." Kaito smiled at her, then at Mikuo. Who was looking annoyed.

"Our job as staff is to support them. You know make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Wait this just seemed like a hotel to me." Mikuo mumbled. Which was sorta a good question.

"I'm guessing manager didn't take you to where were actually working. Well, it's okay we actually work in the top section of this building. Where only employees like us can access." He swiped his key card in a special spot in the elevator, and immediately it took them up. Straight to the top floor.

Downstairs was impressive but this floor was astounding. There was a whole new hotel basically, and they were standing in another lobby.

"Come." Kaito motioned them to follow again.

"This is where we actually work, and only a select few of our staff have access to it. You're one of them."

"So the staff downstairs don't know this top floor exists?" Mikuo questioned.

"That's correct. You'll be getting your cards tomorrow, along with meeting the rest of the staff." Both Gumi and Mikuo nodded. Security must be crazy up here.

"So any questions before I take you to your rooms?"

"Just one." Mikuo said. "We are new recruits right? Then why are you trusting us so much? I mean this job was in the paper."

"_No,_ people who accepted the job are working downstairs. You two were assigned upstairs because Gumi is related to Manager Meiko. So you got a higher position."

"That makes sense." Gumi said flatly nodding. "Wait what!" She yelled just really realizing what he said. She was related to that tipsy drunk. The shock faded quickly as she remembered not having met relatives on her dads side.

"Anyway here we are at your room." He smiled at her again. Opening the door and placing her suitcase down inside. She noticed there was an emerald green looking star on her door, and above it printed in a fancy font she didn't recognize, was her name. Covered as well as standing out in bright light green sparkles.

"Thank you."

"No, pleasure was all mine." He said, looking her directly in her eyes. Extending his hand again, Which she shook.

"My room any day now." Mikuo said with every bit of sarcasm.

"Sorry, let's go." Kaito turned around slowly breaking eye contact off with her then jogging over to him. He turned around one last time.

"Have a nice night uh…"

"Lets go!" Mikuo shouted over him, grabbing Kaito's arm and yanking him in the other direction.

Geez what was his problem today? She thought making her way to the bedroom and sinking down on her bed. To her surprise the room was already well furnished. With everything from lamps, to desks. All the necessities she would need for work or any other assignments she might get. In her favourite colours too.

A chocolate-mint green sofa in the middle to tie it all together. Still there was no stove or kitchen, but there was a mini fridge along with a bathroom. A TV and a nearby router for Internet service, and a phone. It was connected to the hotel but she could still make outside calls.

Not that she would use it for outside calls she did have a cell. Overall it was an amazing place, but it didn't change the fact that her mom was still missing.

Earlier she had faked so many smiles. She did just get here after all last thing she needed was people asking her what was wrong every minute. It wasn't a bad place to settle for now. Security was tight for this part of the hotel. So she would be safe from whoever was after her family. Even if she wanted to sit and grieve. She didn't have time for that; life keeps going after all.

When she decided to do a bit of unpacking a buzzing started in her pocket. Taking out her phone she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Gumi Megpoid? Mrs. Megpoid's daughter?"

This voice it was familiar.

"Yes"

"Were calling to deliver you information on your mothers case."

Her breathing stopped short, caught in her throat. And she hoped she wasn't about to hear what she thought she was going too.

"Your mother still hasn't been found, but there was two tickets bought earlier that day for a plane to Tokyo. The driver says that he did see an older woman with green hair getting on. But she wasn't accompanied."

Wasn't accompanied? But she was kidnapped wasn't she?

"We've seen this before."

"With what?"

"Megpoid have you heard of serial killer v?"

"Yes, I have! The other day on TV…"

The grim reality of it set in when she finally understood what they were trying to tell her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_There was a girl on that bench, book in hand. What was she reading?_

_She was thinking and a great deal of thinking at that. Rolling in the soft fabric that was her thoughts. Completely expressionless and still, yet awake._

_That girl is the only one in this world. That makes her god of this world, that world she dwelled in. A world of thoughts, where only she controlled everything._

_"You can't stay here." Those words just barely spoken, but heard by the one whom she had spoken them to._

_She was a wise woman, face still young in age. Hair just catching the right drift of wind to flutter in the breeze._

_"Gumi there's no need to look back at the wreckage of a past that's already over."_

_"What?" She tried to question but this world didn't allow her to speak. She couldn't understand._

_"This isn't where you belong, you have to figure this all out…before it's too late. I…didn't make it…."_

_What was she talking about? Who was she? Who didn't make it?_

_"It's all right… I'll guide you." She smiled but it wasn't true. It wasn't sincere, only solemn and lonely. Like something had died. Someone had died. As if she would have to relive the whole thing over again if she did._

_Gumi took a step towards her but she didn't get any closer to the woman. The more she walked to get close to see who this person was, the further she got. From her distance she couldn't make out who the woman was. She couldn't make out specific details, Not even hair colour. Only a blurry figure of a young woman._

_"What do I have to do?" She was finally able to speak._

_"Solve it, please just do what I couldn't Rin is in danger. Don't trust-"_

What was that light? She cracked open her eyes just a bit, and the sun beamed down reflecting it's warm glow upon her face. She cursed the sun for waking her, as she sat up in bed. Placing her head in her hands. Upon feeling her head it was warm, and she was hot, sweaty even. She felt the pounding of her heart through her shaking hands. Yet she had felt so calm when she had woken a few seconds ago.

"What kind of dream was that?" She said aloud. It just didn't make any sense. What was she supposed to figure out and how? Most importantly Why? And who had that woman been? Who was Rin and what kind of danger was she in? Who wasn't to be trusted?

She flopped back down on her pillow, already feeling tired again. The deafening sound of an alarm blared. Shearing her ears with it's beeping. She had set an alarm, and woke up before it? This morning really was insane. Maybe Mikuo had set it…maybe. She really hoped he been the one who had set it, she was just starting to feel secure again.

Well, whatever this was a new day for her and today she would meet everybody at work. But that dream was still bugging her what could it possibly mean? It was nagging at her, racking the back of her brain begging to be solved. The more she thought about it the more confused and tired she felt. So she put it out of her mind, deciding to get ready, she needed a shower.

Exiting her room she got to thinking again. She would actually have to talk with the staff today, all of them. Which was both exciting and nauseasiously nerve racking. The last thing she wanted was for them to find out about her mother. She was striving for a normal, uneventful summer. The last thing she needed was pity. She had received so much of it when news about her father got around.

It was the worst, _pity_. When you received _pity_ from someone it's not luxurious at all. They look down on you, and you feel insignificant. _Inferior even._ All the disdain and easy achievements. In school she would get extra time on everything. Just because people felt sorry for her, and she never got treated like a regular student. She didn't fit in.

Kids were jealous of her for that back then. So she picked up the trait of not liking people, of certain types anyway. People who seemed to have life easy, and were naturally gifted.

Everything was just so jumbled in her life, everything. More problems seemed to arise from nowhere the more she thought.

How she felt about the whole mess was beyond her reach. So before heading to the employee lounge she decided she wouldn't breathe a word about her mother and act fine. Normal even.

Making her way to the lounge she rounded a corner. Smashing head into somebody. Pain stunned her momentarily, knocking her over.

"Just who do you think you are!? Bumping into people watch where your going!" An extremely angry voice shouted, shrill and upset.

"Sorry." She apologized standing up and dusting herself off.

Before her stood a very petite girl, just reaching half her own size. Still she stood proudly tall. She must have to be one of the stars since she was rather gorgeous. Her eyes burned a flaming brown and her hair was long. Lacing itself across her back. At the front she seemed to have dyed her bangs; blonde, brown, red, purple, and then brown again. Mixed with the black T, white hoodie, skirt, and boots she had on. Decent rebel style, for a shrimp. All her clothes had the pattern of triangles which she didn't get.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. So where's my latte?" The petite girl asked tilting her head sideways as if expecting something.

"What?" Gumi questioned.

"My latte. Don't tell me you don't have it either." The girl sighed, and made a sort of pouty face.

"Uh, no sorry wrong person" Gumi mumbled. She didn't even know what she was doing on a daily basis, much less where such beverages were kept.

"Great…" The girl mumbled "and you kinda looked like her too." What was that supposed to mean? She admitted she didn't look her absolute hottest this morning, but to say she looked like some latte running, absent minded robot-

"Well, I'm Galaco nice to meet you uh…"

"Gumi." She smiled extending a hand. Hoping the girl would take it. Boy was she gonna squeeze the life out of that hand. Only to be blown off by a

"Yeah, whatever I think I see my Latte so bye."

Trying not to get annoyed she remained making her way to the lounge. If all the people were as rude as that girl she would quit.

"Gumi! You're up!" Mikuo called when she entered. "I was just about to call you." He said putting his phone away.

"I can wake up on my own too."

"Sure you can." He mocked disagreeing with her.

"Mikuo who are you talking too?" A familiar voice from behind Gumi asked. _No, it couldn't be._ Unfortunately _it was_, turning around there she was infront of her; Miki. She always was the type to ruin things. Good things.

"Oh my god! Gumi." She squealed throwing something in the nearby drawer before hugging her, only to be shoved off.

"Dont hug me."

"Gumi is something wrong?" She bit her tongue to keep from speaking mean words.

"No everything is great. I just have sore shoulders." Mikuo eyed her noticing an obvious lie.

"I see, I'm so sorry are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, just don't do it again."

"Yeah of course." Miki chimed, smiling one of her one in a thousand smiles. She made it seem as if she had just won the lottery, with that smile.

Taking a step back she skipped over to the table and sat down leaning on Mikuo. Gumi followed sitting on the opposite side.

"Where did you go?" Mikuo asked.

"No where." Miki said blinking innocently.

"Say Mikuo is there anyone else you don't like?" She asked stirring a pink straw around in what looked like a milkshake.

"At the moment no I only met that one Rin girl. She was extremely rude, to _me_ anyway. She practically drooled when that Len guy came to get her. Can you believe she told me to get lost."

Rin? Why had that name rung a bell? Gumi never once met a Rin in her whole life.

"Yeah I know right! How dare she say that to you. She's a nuisance." Miki agreed, further leaning on him.

Gumi had obviously missed something yesterday when she was settling in her room.

"Anyway why are you here." Gumi asked, stretching out and setting her head back on her chair.

"Oh! Your mom also got me a job here! Isn't that fantastic? Now we can all spend summer together. I'm so glad I felt like a loner…"

"Yeah I'm so excited." Gumi responded sarcastically, though Miki didn't pick it up. In reality she threw up a little. A whole entire school year wasn't enough? Now she had to spend the summer with Miki. Words couldn't describe the horror.

"And I wouldn't have been able to see Mikuo…he's mine after all..."

"What?" Mikuo said taking a bite of bacon, Gumi eyed it.

"Nothing, did you see that set outside?"

"No wait, did you say something?" Mikuo cut in ignoring her present question.

"The set?" Miki repeated, as if he hadn't heard her.

"No before that." He pressed, urging her to say what she had before.

"No, did I say something?" Miki smiled innocently.

"Did you?" Mikuo asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Gumi." Mikuo stared asking if she had heard anything. He looked uncomfortable.

She simply snatched up the bacon he was eating and shoved it in her mouth. Ravenously eating it and licking the sauce off her fingers.

"Heard what?" Clearly she hadn't heard anything. Only paying attention to how hungry she was, yanking Mikuo's plate over to her side

"Guess I was hearing things then..." He sighed pushing Miki off him. "I'm not your pillow and your way too heavy." This was followed by a stomp on his foot from Miki, which Gumi felt even from across the table.

Seconds later Miki started going over summer plans which she had made for the three of them. She was about 3 events in when Kaito came in and cut her off. Which Gumi couldn't have been more thankful for.

"Alright now that basically everyone is here let's not waste time and get straight to the introductions. I'm Kaito assistant manager here, and by assistant I should really be saying manager because we all know how Meiko acts. So if you need anything ask me." Eyeing everybody in the room before proceeding.

"Our new editions are Miki, Mikuo and…sorry I still didn't get your name." Kaito said, staring right at Gumi. It could have been her imagination but his eyes seemed a little intense as he looked at her.

"Gumi." She responded rather quickly. The eye contact was making her feel strange. Kaito smiled at her before proceeding.

"And Gumi, so if they seem lost everybody just show them the ropes." All laughed except them.

"Gumi, Mikuo, Miki...your fellow coworkers are Teto the pink haired one over there, Len who isn't here right now. Me of course and Miku the one eating a mouthful of food right now."

The girl Miku blushed severely, caught right in the middle of ungracefully shoving food into her mouth by the spoonful. Other than that she was adorable, doll like. Standing next to her was the receptionist Gumi had met yesterday. Wearing a butler uniform as well as having her hair tied back in a pony. Wiping Miku's mouth before she allowed her to talk.

"Hi I is Miku nice to meet you. I-I mean I'm Miku! Sorry I'm kinda nervous." She stuttered standing up and trying to bow. However she bowed too low and hit her head on the table, staggered backwards and fell on her bottom to the floor. Everyone laughed. She was one of those harmless cute types, the kind Gumi didn't hate.

"Anyway." Kaito continued averting his gaze from Miku and back to the new recruits. "We are just the main staff. As far as stars go there is Rin, Galaco, and Luka. We also have another guest that stays here from time to time." There that name was again... _Rin_, why was it so familiar? Then she realized where she had heard it, in her dream. The woman had warned her about something regarding Rin. Kaito looked directly at gumi.

"I'd also like to explain our staff event. This is our once in a lifetime thing, normal staff already know but this is a repeat for the new recruits. This summer we will be transforming one of our staff into a star. Mrs. Meiko has already created the big time sensation Yuina and now she's looking for another star to train. He or she will be selected from our very own staff. Mrs. Meiko will pick the most deserving person so everyone work your hardest. If you have any questions speak to me, It would be my pleasure to help you. Now let's all get to work, meeting dismissed!"

Why had he looked at her? Kaito had been looking at her a lot since she arrived. Was he checking her out? She wiped her mouth with a napkin. There was no food or sauce on her face, so why? Not wanting to get confused she averted her eyes and pushed her curious thoughts out of her head. Was he voting for her or something? Her earlier thoughts came back to her. Screaming about Rin.

Everybody got up to leave but as soon as everyone did, the door burst open.

Revealing a rather handsome blonde haired boy. It was probably that Len person Kaito had mentioned. Something was off about him. His hands were shaking, and he looked absolutely petrified. What was on his hands...

"Help somebody! Rin! Rin is…Rin has"

"Calm down Len what's wrong?" Kaito said highly concerned.

"Rin! She's Dead!" The whole room went quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sure enough there she was. This girl Rin who Gumi had not even gotten the chance to meet impaled by spikes on her own stage. She overheard the cops mention that she had a show due tonight that was gonna have to be cancelled. The spikes that had impaled her were even melted flat on the other side; it was gruesome. _Whoever did this to this poor girl must have had a serious vendetta and a motive._

Ironically enough Rin had been due to debut her new song _Meltdown_ first that night, and the set had been filled with spikes. Mikuo and Gumi stood quietly, Neither had anything to say. Someone had killed her, some kind of inner tuition was telling Gumi that this all wasn't an accident it couldn't possibly be.

Still what evidence was there, and who was to blame. A simple_ "This wasn't an accident!"_ Doesn't work in court. Solid evidence and a suspect is needed, and at the moment she had neither. Not even a faint guess.

Both didn't know the girl so they couldn't even speak any words on her behalf. Only stand by respectively while the responding officer did his job. And everyone else provided adequate emotional support and condolence to Len.

Gumi was already knowledgeable about the protocol, and she jotted down a few things. The address, 1:00pm the time, and everyone who was present;

Mikuo, Miki, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Len, and herself. Also writing in that Teto had left earlier and Zatsune hadn't even joined. Everyone seemed to be devastated except those two.

Finally the detective squad showed up as well as the CSU and the medical examiner, and Rin's body was moved. Gumi couldn't imagine how Len must have been feeling, he looked empty.

"There was a star on her neck." Gumi heard a nearby officer say to another. The second bit into a donut.

"What was written on this one?"

"Something cheesy like a star has fallen or whatever."

"Haha what is this? Poetry class?" Both went on chatting mocking poetry and the scene. Gumi made note of that too. Then all of them were dismissed and she started walking back with the rest.

"Don't leave yet..." A voice called and Gumi whipped around to see who it was. The voice was high and familiar. Yet nobody was there.

Looking again something at the scene was drawing her attention. At first she thought she was seeing things but, the thing she saw was literally flashing green. Glowing a bright blinding green that screamed not to be missed.

"Mikuo." She whispered tugging on his sleeve. "Do you see that?"

"Everybody can see it Gumi…" He mumbled clearly averting his eyes from the scene. "Honestly, I don't really wanna look anymore." He ended pulling free of her grasp.

How could he not see it? Things don't just blink green for no reason! Sighing frustratingly she grabbed him again and yanked him hard.

"Not this!_ That_ over there _that thing_ blinking green."

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking puzzled and concerned. Gumi looked at him, he really couldn't see it. _How was this possible? She couldn't be the only one who could. There's no way someone could miss that it's-_Immediately she received a flashback of this mornings dream, and an impulse started within her. Step by step she started walking back to the scene, and then she stopped. Right at the yellow line tape.

Now wasn't the right time to go back, and she trotted back towards Mikuo. Walking beside him glancing nervously back making sure she knew exactly where the thing was, when she needed to retrieve it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't believe you dragged me along with you." The ever so whiny voice Mikuo protested for about the tenth time that night.

"Seriously? This again." She whispered back at him. Growing ever so more annoyed of his constant complaining.

"Yeah this again." He shot back, zipping up his coat and crossing his arms in defiance. "Do you even know if this is legal!?" He demanded, staring at her. She opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off before she could speak.

"No, it's not legal! It's illegal Gumi and don't you try to tell me otherwise. We cannot sneak into a crime scene and frankly, I don't like the idea of getting blamed for a murder! I have my whole life ahead of me!" He continued complaining some more.

Gumi blew a bubble and it popped, she continued to chew her gum. Obviously not caring as she had been doing all night. She only turned and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Mikuo, if you complain anymore I'll call you a woman got it." She meant it too complete with a girly name and everything.

"You're a wonderful friend you know that." He snidely proclaimed.

"Thanks." She smiled, noticing her friends sarcasm.

"We don't even need to do this the police have it handled don't they?" He added going straight back to the complaining.

"You're really gonna put all your trust into the Popo?" Gumi protested.

"Are you seriously using slang right now?" Mikuo said giving a look that couldn't even comprehend the whole situation.

"Look!" She finally snapped. "Do you want to find out what happened to Rin or not? Besides I'm trying to brighten up my mood I'm nervous too." She admitted, her hands were a little twitchy about what she was about to do. There hadn't been a choice, if she ignored her impulse to go search it would tear at her till there was nothing left, and the woman surely wouldn't be pleased.

Mikuo went silent for the first time that night. Shrugging his shoulders he finally caved in

"Might aswell."

It was true she was nervous, but she couldn't forget that voice earlier today. She had a feeling that she wouldn't find out where it came from if she didn't go back to the crime scene. The impulse was too strong, during work it had been all she thought of all day.

Which was quite horrible considering a person had just died. Maybe death didn't affect her as much as it used too, she was somehow used to death by now. Well, the thought of death anyway. Her parents were missing after all.

Slowly she slid under the tape while Mikuo stood watch scanning the area. It didn't take her long to find the thing that had been blinking except when she found what it was, it didn't make sense.

Looking around quickly she found nothing else so she jumped back over the tape, nearly crashing into Mikuo. They both started leaving making their way back. It was about one in the morning now, as they had left at approximately 12. It took them a whole hour to get there by foot having walked quite a few decent blocks to get there. Thankfully though Mikuo wasn't complaining the whole way they got back, but instead asked her questions.

"So what did you find?" He asked flicking hair away from his face.

She handed him the sliver of paper she had found. When he received it he stared at the paper, confusion and disbelief on his face.

"This is what was blinking? Paper can't _blink_ Gumi." He empathized on the blink part of it.

"I know." She agreed "It was strange to me too, but I'll tell you everything when we get back alright." She promised, matching her pace with his so she wouldn't walk ahead.

Watching her for awhile he stared. She wondered if he would say something but instead he nodded satisfied. He obviously wanted some answers since he had, in the end decided to join. She would give him answers too, because right now he was the only one she could really trust. As many answers as she had anyway, which _wasn't very many._

"Isn't this a piece of paper from a book?" He finally spoke breaking the minor silence.

"A book?" She repeated quizzically, almost sounding as if she had never heard of the word.

"Yeah you know those things in libraries you don't read." He teased, taking note of her earlier tone. She gave him a little shove.

"Ok, then what was it doing there? Smarty pants."

"Even If you asked me..." He said placing his hands on the back of his head. "Regardless this is the only lead we have to go on right now." She sneezed, it was starting to get cold. She cursed her past self for not taking a jacket, then she felt warm.

"I told you to take a jacket didn't I?" Mikuo whispered into her ear, suddenly pulling her close against him, setting his coat around her. She stiffened, and quickly moved away. Not knowing wether to be freaked out or not. The action had been so sudden and unexpected, so she took it as a friendly gesture. It was just him looking out for her after all.

"Thanks for the jacket." She mumbled, pulling it over herself.

"Your welcome." He smiled. Geez what happened to his earlier annoyed whiny behavior.

"But next time really do pack a jacket, now I have to freeze." There it was! His arrogance returning. However she was just a tiny bit disappointed that he hadn't said something else, something well sweet or whatever. He had really ruined the moment not that she had wanted one.

Thankfully nobody was awake when they got back, and somehow they successfully managed to sneak in quietly. Deciding to head to her room. Gumi stopped right in the middle of the second lobby, and stood there.

"Mikuo…we have a problem."

"We do?" He said questionably looking around the empty lobby. It was more dead than a cemetery, he couldn't see what the problem was.

She looked back at him completely serious. "I don't remember where my room is."

He stood glowering at her extremely peeved. However he didn't say anything, just sighed.

Taking her wrist he lead her in the direction of her room. She was thankful, at least he knew where it was. Opening her door and letting him in once they arrived.

Immediately he sat down on the couch and stared at her, awaiting his answers. So she told him. Everything had just seemed to pour out, _everything. _The bizarre dream she had had, how she had responded to her mothers disappearance, how the police said it was a serial killer that had kidnapped her, the knowing feeling of Rin's impending death, and the surging impulse to search the crime scene, the dream woman.

She had expected Mikuo to get up and walk out. To abandon her as everyone seemed to be doing. To think she was some crazy schizophrenic psychopath, cut her off, claim they weren't friends anymore and rush out as if he had never heard a thing.

Yet he hadn't, instead he sat there staring at the ground holding a cup of water in his hands. Concentrating and staring taking everything in.

"Okay I think I get it." He said rising off the couch. "Got anything to eat."

After her whole explanation thats how he reacted. She had said all that and he reacted as if it was not the most insane thing he had ever heard.

"That's your reaction?" She asked, staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Well, I wouldn't have got into this if I wasn't ready to expect the unexpected. Besides we're going after a killer, so nothing really surprises me too much anymore. It is a bit to take in though." He said rubbing his head and heading off to the kitchen.

It was another weird impulse but she suddenly felt like hugging him, to just throw her arms around him and cry. To have someone she could tell everyone too, it was amazing. A refreshing feeling of lightness washed over her. It was still kinda mind boggling to herself, but Mikuo had accepted it so easily.

For once she wasn't alone, she didn't have to hold it all in and solve her own problems. Had a best friend always been this nice to have? A new thing was apparent; She was not alone in this. She had Mikuo, and they had something to solve Rin's murder. She had one lead for that case at least.

Leads…a wave of uncertainty hit her along with an uneasiness, that washed away the refreshing air. Her mom was missing, still missing. There was a serial killer on the loose too, not to mention the murder crimes were pilling up. She watched the news… Not really but she heard things from it, and thanks to that she only vaguely knew what was going on around her.

Tears stung the sides of her eyes and she concentrated hard to not them flow, there was a sinking feeling on the back of her seat.

"Hey don't think too hard okay. We'll both figure this out." It was Mikuo, his teal eyes were full of concern. Her eyes caught his as she looked up. She couldn't help but notice that he had very beautiful eyes. A smooth teal color with flecks of blue that shimmered in the lighting, and danced as they looked at her. Her breath caught in her throat.

They were locked on her staring down into the very depths of her soul. Gently prying her open and yanking her down into the warm core of blue. Transferring her to another universe which she would be lost in. They were such alluring eyes, dangerous even. So she broke eye contact.

"Listen if anything happens, call." He spoke softly. She didn't understand why but his words were suddenly so reassuring and somehow she felt protected. No, this is false security…isn't it? How could she be confused again... What was so confusing? She needed a barrier, a wall anything. She was feeling weak with lightheadedness. A best friend was far as it went.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me already." She said, everything was off her chest now so she could have mind to do other things. At that moment, he bent down and brushed hair away from her cheek.

"I can't do that." He whispered so silently she almost didn't hear it. Wishing her good night before turning around, leaving, and closing the door. For some reason her chest felt warm.

She pulled in her legs and tucked herself up on the couch, "Probably heartburn or something..." She mumbled, _definitely heartburn..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_There was a bench, a familiar bench. This time the woman was standing. Holding a book close to her heart. So close like it was precious, some kind of jewel._

_Her expression still hadn't changed, or had it? No, it certainly had. Somehow she seemed sorrowful now, and dejected. As if misery had stopped by and lain its remnants on her shoulders. Attaching its reins as Gumi's own misery had done to her. The atmosphere of this world felt lonelier, more solemn than words could put together. Yet somehow Gumi felt herself closer to the woman, and this world. Somehow._

_The woman was still the only one in this world. A world of thoughts, where only she controlled everything._

_This time Gumi would take this chance to ask her some questions while the dream lasted and she was still infront of her. She stuttered out some words cautiously, testing the waters. She did not want the woman to make her wake up again._

"_May I ask you some questions?" Gumi asked stepping, but not stepping closer. The woman nodded ever so slightly in the distance. Almost quizzically as if she was afraid of questions._

"_Even if they are difficult questions." She added, to this the woman didn't move. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." The woman shook her head as a response. She was such a far away distance but her words reached Gumi's ears clearly._

"_Only simple questions, ones with a purpose." The woman finally spoke. Gumi nodded._

"_What does the green blinking mean? Was it you that did it…because I saw it, I found the paper. What does it mean?" _

_The woman once more didn't move, but she pointed to something beside Gumi. It was a crumpled leaf and it was glowing just like the paper she had found._

"_So it was you…" She said picking up the leaf. "Hey..., does that mean you're helping me?"_

_The woman shook her head "It's a clue."_

"_A clue." Gumi repeated._

"_I'll point them out to you, but it's your choice to see them or not." The woman said looking away. What was that supposed to mean? Gumi stopped herself from asking such a difficult question._

"_Is it also possible for you to help me while I'm awake?" She asked yet again another question. In the distance the woman looked down. She had not shaken her head immediately, which meant this question was still up for debate._

_Gumi took a step forward and looking up she had gotten noticeably closer to the woman._

"_What am I supposed to be solving?" She pestered, not too harshly, but enough to prove her question urgent._

_The woman tapped a finger in the air and instantly a digital touch screen was in the air. She scrolled and plucked out a few photos, tossing them at Gumi. They reached where she was standing and she picked them up. Quickly she scanned the papers. They were all clippings of Serial Killer V. Everything from killings, to the killers profile, which sadly didn't contain much._

"_Do you want me to find this person? Find out who they are? This doesn't make sense I thought I was solving Rin's murder! Are you going to help me? Will you solve this crime?"_

_The whole world went silent, the woman's hair fluttered once more. Gumi tried to apologize but she was no longer allowed to speak. She cursed herself. She must have asked a difficult question, one without a purpose._

"_I cannot solve this crime…only you can. I'm only assisting you. One is already gone if you don't hurry up." The woman cut off her own words suddenly going silent before saying something else._

"_You have to figure this all out…before it's too late. I…didn't make it…."_

"_What do I have to do?" She was able to scream. "Who's the suspect I have nothing to go on!"_

"_Just do what I couldn't."_

Just like that she was gone. Light viciously jerked their way into Gumi's eyes. Sitting up she placed her head in her hands frustrated. Why was this woman playing games? She wanted her to solve this crime didn't she. Then she remembered what she had done.

When the woman had told her to ask simple questions with a purpose she had gone ballistic with impatience and thrown irrelevant questions her way. Having her question privileges revoked in the process.

Then there was a loud blaring of an alarm. For the second time she had woken up before it. Slapping the button she turned it off, laying back down in her bed and staring at the ceiling; Once again feeling lost. Then she got up, threw on some clothes and went downstairs.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Len." Kaito spoke to him. The door that morning had two menacing looking bouncers blocking it on the outside. There was a large crowd of people, they all seemed to have cameras. By the process of elimination all were most likely paparazzi trying to get the scoop on yesterday's incident.

"I just can't be here anymore." Len went on explaining how things just weren't right for him here. He obviously must have loved that Rin girl, he was taking her death hard.

It reminded her of herself. How hard she had taken her dads disappearance. Then the bouncers pulled open a door for him. The other made a path for him to get through, holding back the 30 some people who shoved cameras and microphones in Len's face. He stopped for none, glanced at none and left pulling his suitcase behind him.

There was something on his neck, it seemed like a tattoo. Instantly her head throbbed, and her surroundings blurred. Again her mind began to scream. But this time a figure was visible walking after Len and a loud crushing of metal rang through her ears.

Blinking again everything was back to normal but her hands were shaking and slightly sweaty again. Just like the first time she had woken from that dream. Her head throbbed slightly, but other than that everything was fine.

"What was that just now..." She mumbled to herself, it had all felt so real. A loud exaggerated sigh sounded in the short distance. Looking up she came face to face with Kaito meeting her watching eyes.

"Oh Gumi." He smiled it was sincere he was delighted to see her. "Finally we get to talk."

"Yeah." She nervously smiled back. He seemed a little intimidating this close. She changed the subject. "Um, about work..."

"Yeah! let's go." He lead her to a spacious room. Outside on the gold plaque words had been etched _"Folding room"_

"Today you'll just be folding clothes. Actually it's also my shift today as well. If you aren't assigned to a star then your working these jobs." Kaito went on to explain.

"So you weren't assigned to a star?" She questioned. Wondering how long he had worked here.

"I didn't want to take care of one, too bratty." That made her laugh and instantly Galaco came to mind.

"Of course you're different." That made her pause. She was different? How different...

"What do you mean? I'm not even a star." She asked pausing in the middle. As far as her experiences went. Being different wasn't a good thing, not in her book, she just wanted to be normal. She wanted to fit in, not stand out.

"But you have potential." He said, moving close to her again. His eyes were a deep shade of sea blue, much darker than Mikuo's but still gorgeous. His had flecks of gold that didn't seem to fit with the sea blue, but somehow managed to blend perfectly.

Instantly she felt her face flushing red, and turned the other way, calming down. Lucky enough to be able to look away.

"I wish..." She mumbled. "But don't bet any money on me."

"Ah shoot, there goes my plans." He joked. Both of them laughed. It had been the first time she had felt sorta carefree. Without the stress of various things on her mind. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Say Gumi…" Kaito asked his tone was different now. Nervous and kinda shy. "Um, what's the deal with you and Mikuo…are you two like together. N-not that I meant anything by that! Just asking…" His tone quieting as he asked, staring straight at his towels. He didn't turn to face her, but the question had been so sudden that she herself had turned around.

"Were definitely not together." She scoffed, leaning against the counter. "He doesn't even like me."

"I see…" Kaito finished sounding like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he turned around.

"Why?" She asked wondering why he would even think up such an absurd thought. She avoided eye contact.

"It's just I saw him leaving your room yesterday. So I was just wondering…" He asked shyly scratching his cheek and moving hair out of his face.

"Well, were not like that, at all." She stated firmly. The thought fought its way into her head, she payed it no mind. Innocently going back to her towels.

"So uh…then it's okay if I take you to lunch or something sometime." Kaito smiled.

Looking up from her towels she stared at Kaito, basically bewildered. Had he really just asked her out? There were tons of other girls here, and compared to them she wasn't particularly a first choice.

Her hair was a lush green and shorter than most of the girls here. She wasn't exactly tall or extremely pretty. Regardless of that he had still asked her out.

Her heart was beating so fast that she was surprised he couldn't hear it. All the thumps synchronized with the shaking of her hands.

"Sure." She answered, and immediately he flashed a warm smile at her.

"Cool."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After towel folding, Gumi and Kaito had been called to stage setup and had made their way directly to it. Upon arriving there were quite a few familiar faces that she had not seen in a while. Miki waved to her beckoning them to come over to her and Mikuo. She made her way over.

"Hey gumi! Guess what you'll never believe I'm working the same shift as Mikuo, isn't that great!" Miki squealed, shaking her.

"Um, yeah." Gumi said sounding happy for her but feeling awfully sorry for Mikuo. Suddenly Mikuo tapped her shoulder and pulled her aside a good distance away from the others, hushing his tone.

"Gumi, I think I have an idea of how we can solve this." She resisted the urge to look back, she didn't want to seem suspicious. Mikuo took out the sliver of paper, she had forgotten she still had that.

"See I took a look at this yesterday night. It has writing on it, only a little bit but if we do some research we might be able to find out what book this belongs too and then…"

Gumi almost jumped at him with delight, but settled for arching her eyebrows.

"We find our culprit."

"Bingo." He winked, unfolding the paper.

"What's written on it?" She asked, standing up on her toes trying to peer at the paper, Mikuo was quite a bit taller than her.

"Well, the last few letters on it spell out u.n.e." Doubt suddenly sunk her balloon.

"There could be so many books that end with that…"

"Hey its another lead isn't it?" He was at least right about that bit, and did have a point but searching for that book could take days; Weeks even.

"It's alright all books ending with 'une' were only released a little while ago. Also it just so happens that the library here is also the book store." He smirked, reveling in his sentence of brilliance.

"So then we just have to go check out who signed out or bought any of those books." Gumi said, staring puzzled by her friend but she knew enough to grasp it.

"Yeah." Her balloon was floating again seemingly unharmed by the doubt she felt earlier.

"So how soon can we go?" She asked rather impatiently.

"As soon as we can." Both nodded to each other aware of their plans for later.

"You guys are going somewhere?" Miki cut in. "No fair we are supposed to hang out in a group." She complained attempting the puppy look with Mikuo.

"_Your so annoying."_ A familiar arrogant voice called in the background. It was Galaco.

"Can't you see these two are a couple leave them be. They don't want you around." Miki stood there looking extremely hurt and for a minute Gumi actually felt…she stopped herself there. What was she just about to say?

"Mikuo…Gumi is…that true?" She asked glancing back and fourth between the two. Both couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully that truthful silence didn't happen, because a pink haired woman came over and pulled Galaco into a hug.

"Don't bully these people Galaco you don't understand their relationship."

"Luka!" Galaco screamed jumping and throwing her arms around her. Luka let go of Galaco, standing up straight to address Gumi, Miki and Mikuo. She pulled her long pinkalicious curls off the shoulder of her blindly white blazer. Perfectly fitted, hugging all the right places. Gumi noticed the shimmering of the gold cuffs, as she bent over and adjusted her navy blue skirt. Her long legs and shiny black heels grabbed everyone's attention. Especially male attention.

"I'm Luka." She smiled shaking Gumi's hand followed by the others. Miki refused the handshake when she got to her, obviously jealous.

"I'm Gumi this is Mikuo and that's Miki." Gumi said, introducing all her friends.

"Nice to meet you Gumi." Luka smiled, extending her hand again. Again she shook it.

Gumi glanced up at Mikuo who to her surprise wasn't gawking at her. He actually seemed fundamentally uninterested. Galaco broke the handshakes.

"Dont touch my Luka! She is a wonderful idol and isn't to be sullied by the likes of you all. You-you commoners!"

"Galaco!" Luka yelled at her turning and scolding her on how to be polite before sending her off in the other direction. Then she focused her attention back on them.

"I'm so sorry about that. She has a lot of pride but she really is a sweet kid deep down."

"Deep down? Where? In the depths of her core?" Mikuo said, Luka giggled.

"Guess you could say that." She smiled at him flirtatiously, blinking her eyes checking him out.

"Look I may be an idol but I'm really down to earth. If you need someone to talk to I give pretty good advice." She seemed down to earth but her whole world was obviously up in the clouds.

"Stages ready!" Kaito called from a distance, Luka waved before trotting over. Soon enough she was up on the stage singing her heart out. Her voice was astonishing, and harmonic. If that's the sound you needed to become an idol Gumi was far from it.

She didn't even know how to sing really, and so she didn't. All of Lukas singing notes were in perfect harmony with the guitar she was playing.

After Luka was done singing, she sat down in a chair. Taking a few sips from her water bottle.

"See that! Luka has a beautiful voice." Galaco bragged like she was the one who had just sung.

"S-she's not the only one!" Miki yelled nearly deafening Gumi there was a strange sense of deja-vu.

"Then why don't we all show we can sing." Teto suggested butting in. Miku blushed in the corner agreeing with the contest. Then one by one they all agreed until only Gumi was left.

"Uh, I guess." Not like she had a choice but to say yes. Obviously she couldn't say no.

Then all the guys grabbed seats, soon even Meiko was present infront of them. Over by the door Gumi spotted Len. Wasn't he the one that left earlier? Galaco waved to him cheerfully motioning him over to a front view. From that Gumi inferred that those two had plans.

Until it was their turn all girls were instructed to sit in the crowd. First up was Luka, singing a song called "Just be friends."

Second up was the ever so arrogant Galaco singing a song called _"Galaxias."_ complete with dancing, which was surprisingly entertaining to watch. It was her new hit single. Even in her singing she still had that proud sassiness.

Above her head on the stage screen was her music video playing. Galaco managed to pull of every move flawlessly, Rubbing it in afterwards. Galaco then strode off and selected songs for Miki, Miku, and Gumi to sing.

Miki was first which was a new experience for Gumi, she had never heard Miki sing ever. Unfortunately Miki really could sing and good too. Before allowing her on stage they changed her outfit. It fit her personality, and so did the song it was called _"Miki Miki Romantic night."_

Miku was next and she sang a song called "Hirari, Hirari." It fit her and she played the piano all by herself for the song.

She might have been mistaken but the song had a hint of sadness behind it, she probably was. Still every note she sang flowed out smoothly, this sad song didn't go with her personality but she pulled it off.

After Miku, Teto sang a song she had written herself called _"Confront! You look so cool."_ Finally Gumi was up.

Galaco had picked her song which already wasn't a good sign. She had done well with everyone else's, so there was a small bit of hope. However, Galaco didn't seem to like her or anybody that wasn't a star. Though she didn't seem like the type to deliberately choose bad songs just so she could further prove their incompetence.

Mikuo waited patiently in the crowd as Gumi disappeared to back stage. Soon enough she emerged again, in a school uniform holding a guitar. She looked good in it.

The music started and Gumi began to sing a song called _"My unrequited feelings for you."_ She actually liked it up on stage. She felt powerful and got quite into it the more she sang. It was quite easy to sing with the words infront of her. She didn't play the guitar though, didn't know how. She did fake it though.

When the song was nearing it's end Gumi finished strong, milking the last note for all it was worth. Then she stepped down off the stage. Mikuo got up from his seat and walked over to her. Clapping with everyone over her performance. Then he leaned in, again hushing his tone.

"Um…do you think we can get to where we have to go now?" Her trance was broken.

"Yeah! I'm sorry I completely forgot" He laughed.

"It's fine. Hey, you did great up there." He smiled.

"Thanks." She mumbled heading back stage to change. She couldn't help but feel like he was watching as she walked away. Which was flattering for some reason.

"What do you mean your not allowed to give out that information!?" She yelled slamming her hands down on the library counter.

"I'm sorry Miss but we aren't allowed to." The old man repeated himself for about the tenth time.

She was ready to scream at him again. This crusty old man had no idea what they needed it for. Incoherent of the fact that they were trying to solve a crime here.

"If we don't get that information then we won't be able to catch a criminal!" She yelled again gripping the counter. Mikuo moved her aside.

"I'm sorry for my friends rude behaviour, but we really do need to see the check out list sir." The old man looked up at him and scowled.

"Nobody is seeing this list any time soon so you can cut out the act_ pretty boy._" That really pulled the trigger.

He reached over the counter and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Look! Were not asking you to solve world hunger here! Just show us the damn list!" He yelled violently shaking the old man. This time she had to stop him.

"Give it up Mikuo he's not going to budge." Letting go of the man, he sighed feeling defeated.

"We can't just give up this is the only lead we have." He groaned running his fingers through his hair frustrated, he had worked hard for the lead too. Gumi smiled.

"Not anymore." Pointing her finger at to the librarian he had grabbed earlier. Right there in the chair the old man had passed out, obviously earlier had terrified him. Enough to pass out after being dropped back into a chair.

There were some screams behind them and a woman threatened to call the police. Staring horrified that an old man had just received elder abuse right infront of her. So they booked it.

A few blocks later she slowed her pace and pulled aside to an alleyway. Jogging to a stop beside Mikuo leaning over panting heavily. Her legs a little stiff from running so long at such a speed.

Everything was just so frustrating! The second lead they had, was being denied to them. Even though she had explained exactly what it was for. Maybe people just didn't take too kindly to investigations without a permit.

What else could she do though? The police certainty weren't getting anywhere and she wasn't about to risk the _"was it legal or not to, not only go into but actually take something from a crime scene_" thing.

Again their investigation was going nowhere and it wasn't going too if they didn't get that list. Sighing she stood back up, suddenly though she was pinned under Mikuo up against the wall, her breath caught in her throat.

"Mikuo what are-" He placed a hand over her mouth before she could finish, looking out onto the street. Running past them was a police squad lead by the librarian that had been temporarily unconscious earlier. Screaming at them to find the two hooligans that had terrorized his library.

Looking into his eyes Mikuo had all his attention on the street, yet still just enough on her that she wasn't squished and she felt protected. Those brilliant eyes of his weren't focused on her. She bit her lip what was she thinking?

He was close too close for her own comfort, but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. He smelt nice as weird as that sounds he did. His cologne wasn't strong, but it was a scent she could get lost in. One that was really, him.

She bit harder, sending a quick pain to her nerve system, and her thoughts changed. She had basically grown up with him after all so it wasn't too weird.

For a second her face felt warm and she realized she was blushing, the pain wasn't working. That into account she pulled her hood over and hid her face.

Mikuo obviously misunderstood this action because he also pulled his hood up. She assumed that he thought she was disguising herself, which was partially true.

She was on the wall for what seemed like an eternity and actually longer than necessary, but then again it didn't feel long enough. Since Mikuo hadn't let up off of her until he was sure every last cop had gone by. She shook her head what exactly was she thinking about...then again there was never really one assigned topic when it came to her thoughts.

This was her friend, childhood friend to be specific. He was only looking out for her nothing else. She repeated this in her head, locking out everything else.

When Mikuo was sure, he moved off her staring directly at her.

"You alright?" He asked pulling off his hood.

"Yeah." She held her hood down over her face as far as it could go as she talked.

"Just a little um..warm is all."

"Lucky, I'm freezing." He said taking a step out of the alley looking back waiting for her. Him being cold was true she had felt it on the wall.

He was warm for the most part but his hands were especially cold. So on her walk over she took one. Immediately feeling Mikuo's eyes on her questionably as she did, however he didn't let go either.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just trying to warm you up and I sorta owe you for back there." She meant to say it proudly but it came out more like nervous gibberish.

"I know." He smiled and instantly she let go quickening her step feeling embarrassed for even mentioning it when he hadn't taken it the wrong way.

Mikuo's pace felt like it had slowed behind her when she had let go.

"My hand is still cold." He complained from behind.

"Too bad…" She shot back. Still he reached out and took her hand smiling down at her when she didn't pull away.

The blushing had subsided but she was still gonna keep her hood down, just to be safe. Examining the area ahead before they made a mad dash to the intersection out of the area, continuing on their way back.

When they reached the intersection, the only one left to cross before they got back to the hotel he tugged her hand.

"Gumi I feel really uneasy." Mikuo said staring at the ground.

"Why?"

"It's just that you saw Len earlier right," she nodded "If they got Rin wouldn't they want to get Len too? That's how criminals think right? He's a loose end. Even if he didn't really see anything."

She turned around to face him.

"How does that make him a loose end? Len is just-" But she was cut off by the familiar catastrophic crashing metal sound behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_The same, again everything was the same. This place full of blank emptiness, Gumi knew where she was. She was surprised she had even gotten to sleep after what happened. The woman's expression had changed again this time it was bitter, yet still somewhat sorrowful. She was still the only one in this world. A world of thoughts, where only she controlled everything, but she was closer now. Tears of anger welled up in Gumi's eyes._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" She asked falling to the ground, but it wasn't cold like she had expected; like she had wanted. It provided warmth, a warmth she didn't like. The woman still stood still watching her. The silence of no words was deafening, Gumi had never heard silence so loud._

"_Answer me! I know you can hear me." She shouted staring at the ground._

"_I'm not doing anything to you Gumi. I simply want to know why you are failing…" Gumi laughed_

"_Why I'm failing? I don't know why am I failing? Do you even know how I feel right now! People are constantly dying infront of me, and I can't do anything to help them. Nothing, I'm powerless!"_

_The woman was silent, and she recognized it._

_A silence of pity was it, mocking. She already knew who the killer was but she wasn't going to tell her. She was just going to let her go through this torture of losing people. Then the woman showed her the book._

"_Find this, someone is writing their own story."_

_Gumi looked up at the woman, she seemed closer than before. Still she couldn't make out any features. She seemed to be blurred. The book in her hand was a tiny red journal, no other features, no title. Then the woman spoke again._

"_I really wish I could help you directly but this is as much as I can do. I'm limited to the words I can say. The more I say the shorter my time gets with you. When I'm out of time the line repeats...please understand." Then there was shimmering in the air, and she realized the woman was crying. Suddenly the woman let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed to the ground. The whole world seemed to drop with her, fading out from the colors it once had to a pitiful black transparency. _

_Pushing herself off the ground Gumi ran towards the woman wishing to help but she didn't get closer._

"_I'm sorr-…" The woman's words sheared off as if the air was taken from her lungs. Her face had shown so much pain, so much anguish. Weakly her hand reached out to Gumi and then her words repeated once again._

" _I…didn't make it. Just do what I couldn't."_

The sun beamed down reflecting it's warm glow upon her face. Gumi shifted around in her bed. Cursing the sun for influencing her to get up. Today she hated the sun, she hated herself. She didn't deserve the warm sunlight. The positive feelings it inflicted. It should have been dark. Snowy and cold, rainy and dewy, yet it wasn't.

Third time in a row she had woken up before her alarm, and it rung to initiate her congratulations. She threw it across the room, and it hit the dresser shattering into unrepairable pieces.

She sat up, throwing her sheets off her in that direction too. Looking over her shoulder she reached out and grabbed her phone, gripping it in her hands.

Flipping it open she dialled the lobby number and reported that she was feeling sick. Once they accepted that she was having a sick day she hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

Waking up from her slumber, she looked out the window, it was night and obscurely dark with an exception to all the street lights. She decided to go out for a walk to clear her mind. She needed her sanity, the little bit of it that she was struggling to hang onto.

Not even two weeks ago her summer had been normal. She had been able to chat with her mother and hang out with Mikuo normally. Without all the stress of a serial killer hell bent on revenge.

Yesterday Len had gotten into a car accident. Everyone said that it was an accident but Gumi and Mikuo knew otherwise. It had just been Serial Killer V finishing the job, the star mark signified that.

There had been no one in the car. So clearly, it had been remote controlled. Inside it the police found no finger prints. So they deemed that since the car earlier that day had been parked on a hill, somehow it had malfunctioned and slid down.

It was too convenient, too easy. There was no way she was going to believe that somehow that was the case and Len just so happened to be unlucky enough to be at that spot when it all went down.

She wasn't going to be fooled by such a ridiculous story. All set around such convenient evidence. Some way or another she had to get her hands on more details of Len's death. The site had been too crowded and she hadn't had time to take a thorough look. Honestly, at that time she hadn't felt like doing so.

Next to all that there was the woman. The one she saw in her dreams. Thanks to her screaming, her frustration she had caused her to suffer pain. All the agony in her voice when she had given her a more direct source of evidence. That woman wasn't cold and heartless like she had thought. She had her own reasons as to why she couldn't help directly. Only till now had she realized that.

It was beautiful at night, all the street lights provided her a tranquil feeling. Walking around she could really breathe, take in the cool air that was warm in the day. However her thoughts continued to stay jumbled and soon after much discomfort, she found herself making her way back to the hotel.

She took note of the fact that nobody was outside when she was crossing through the park. There was a vending machine nearby. She figured maybe some sugar would help and headed over to it, buying a chocolate bar and taking a bite of it. An anonymous ringing started behind her.

Thinking it was all in her head, she stayed still munching away ignoring it. Till it got louder and rang longer, each call after the other. As if mocking her. Telling her to pick up the phone. Threatening her if she wasn't going to.

Cautiously Gumi turned around, scanning the park. It was still empty, but she spotted something on the ground by the swing set. It was a cellphone.

Slowly she made her way over to it, each step felt heavier than the last. As she drew closer the phone's sound kept repeating, echoing in the park.

Why it had not stopped ringing was beyond her, why she was going to answer it was an even further question. Then again, maybe someone had just forgotten their phone and was calling it to try to find out it's location. Maybe they were right around the corner. She continued to cloud her mind with optimistic thoughts. That was definitely the case wasn't it? Someone had forgotten their phone. Those thoughts continued until she flipped open the phone.

"_**It's dangerous to walk at night Megpoid." **_The phone shook again rather violently in her hands as another message came in. _**"I'm sure your father wouldn't approve."**_

Instantly Gumi whipped the phone at a tree. The screen cracked on impact and the phone collapsed to the ground. Then it rung, repeatedly. Again and again and again and again, repeating the sound.

The phone continued to ring, more violently, with more force the longer she stared at it. She could feel the vibrating all the way from where she was standing. Creeping up her legs.

Then it stopped. Behind her she felt a piercing gaze followed by the thundering of footsteps. Her whole body went into a frozen state and she couldn't move. Fear drilled her to the ground, not releasing her from it's grip.

The world around her distorted, the simple park trees transformed into menacing, dark figures. Each with its own pair of long arms stretching their way towards her. Each slithered across the grass. Making a sickening, sound as if snakes were making their way to her. Still she couldn't move.

The wind chilled her to the bone, piercing its way through her thin hoodie. She received the cold earlier she had so desperately wanted. Everything around her grew larger in comparison to herself. Pushing her down, decreasing her size. They could all crush her.

An eerie cold hand was reaching out for her shoulder, she could sense it. Almost feel the hand touch her, but it didn't.

"Do you need something sir?" Wait, that voice! Turning around sure enough it was Mikuo, holding some drunk and disorderly guy in an armlock. Releasing him the man ran leaving the park. Then Mikuo turned around and grabbed Gumi's arm. She had no doubt been saved but her heart was still racing.

Whoever that had been thankfully wasn't serial killer V but for what purpose would they go after her? Earlier had felt like a dream, it was all gone now. Her world was spacious again.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Mikuo demanded. "Why are you walking around alone, forgotten there is a killer on the loose?" He said asking more questions, stepping closer with each one.

"I couldn't sleep so...I decided to take a walk." Gumi stuttered, the fear was apparent in her voice. He stared down at her disapprovingly.

"You're not supposed to be walking around at night Gumi it's dangerous especially for a girl."

"I got it!" She yelled getting upset that he obviously couldn't think she could protect her own self. It was insulting, that kind of stereotype.

Sure she had been scared earlier but if there was any real danger then she would have been fine. She could handle it. Now she just wanted to get back. Back to her room, back to her bed. She walked attempting to maneuver around Mikuo. Earlier had been just a dream, an unpleasant day dream it hadn't been real. She knew, but the fear still stuck to her.

Mikuo stepped infront of her. Grabbing both her cheeks and forcing her to lock eyes with him.

_"I mean it Gumi,_ please don't wander alone again." There was an intense concern in his eyes. This time though he was really close, even closer than yesterday, closer than when she had looked into his eyes. It was unnerving for him to be this close, for her to find her best friend this attractive. So she removed his hands, and gently shoved him away.

"I won't." She promised averting her eyes from his. She meant it too, no more late night strolls. She had learned that lesson. Then she tried to get ahead again, this time though she couldn't move. Mikuo had his arms around her from behind.

Another unexpected action, this time she had not stiffened but relaxed. Her eyes widened. Thats when he whispered.

"I mean it, don't do these things they make me worry." She felt him squeeze tighter, he didn't let go. Thats when her tears came.

She placed a hand over his and squeezed, letting the tears flow. He spun her around in his arms and patted her head.

"Mikuo, I was..." Her words were all a mix between sobs. He patted her head the whole time, and briefly he bent down brushing tears away from her face. Then pulled her back into the hug.

"I'm sorry, I was late. It won't ever happen again." Finally he released her.

"I can tell you everything that happened, right?" She asked staring at the ground, Mikuo nodded

"Of course, but for now we need to get out of here." He smiled, turning around and starting to walk back to the hotel. For some reason her hands shot out at him wrapping around his arm. It was cold, so sorta awkwardly she pulled it closer applying what heat she had to it.

Mikuo stopped in his tracks looking back at Gumi. He felt his heart begin to pick up speed, as his cheeks flushed. Gumi's heat surrounded his arm, spreading it's reaches all around just like her warm fingers yesterday.

"Thank you…" she mumbled "for saving me and stuff…" Then she let go, and started walking infront of him.

Biting his tongue he looked away. Placing a hand over his mouth. For the first time she had responded to him, and frankly he liked it. He hadn't wanted her to let go of him, he hadn't wanted to let go of her, but then there was his cover.

He couldn't afford to have it blown.

Again he forced his feelings down, resisting the urge to catch her hand and pull her close to him. He wouldn't get away with it this time. Earlier had been sort of a treat.

He averted his eyes and pulled out his phone, his only salvation. Clicking random buttons, avoiding eye contact, pretending as if he was doing something else. As if he wasn't gazing at her, studying her. Focusing hard trying not to pull her close in his arms. As if he wasn't thinking of how he could make her his. Keeping his pace.

_Friends Mikuo, he reminded himself. Friends. Thats all she needs right now._

However he couldn't deny that he wanted more of that feeling, more of that warmth, more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gumi sat next to Mikuo on break next morning, staring into her cereal. She was thinking about why she had not received a dream that morning. The woman hadn't shown up, and instead she had slept in. Her alarm being out of commission had also contributed to her lateness.

She couldn't help but feel that not seeing the woman was her fault, that it definitely wasn't a good sign. An uneasy pang started in the core of her stomach. Filling her head with "what ifs" and several other doubts. Many other questions and wild theories invaded, taking up endless space in her mind. She did not even begin to have enough space for it all.

The thought of the woman being killed over that small little answer, was tearing her apart. Hopefully, a dream would come tonight. She needed a dream to come tonight, else she wouldn't know what to do. She needed to know the woman's condition. That her safety was more than guaranteed.

Mikuo had been giving her a lecture about being late, ever since she had entered the lounge and started eating that morning. Lost in thought she hadn't listened to a single word. Her worries were drowning out her friends words, especially, since it was a lecture.

Her bowl of cereal sat cold and soggy from neglect. She stirred it. The drifting bits floated high enough to see, but sagged enough to be held down. Even cereal managed to reflect how she felt. Gingerly, she pushed the bowl away. Wishing to ignore those pressing issues for now.

Mikuo sighed, finishing up his lecture on the importance of time. Just when he had thought Gumi had gotten better. That she had finally, realized the importance of waking up on time; she hadn't.

In truth though, he was really quite relieved that she was late this morning. Now she could rely on him again to wake her up. He could hear her voice in the mornings again, and call her when he wanted. Staring down at the table, he picked at his plate of chocolate chip waffles. Angling his fork and cutting himself a piece.

Maybe she would cut a copy of her key for him so he could enter at will. Enter at will…then he could.…he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. They seemed to be a lot rowdier these days. A lot more demanding. Gumi wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about, at the moment.

Though thoughts of her were pleasant, he had other focuses this morning, like yesterdays events. The ones that had transpired in the park yesterday evening. That, and the turn ups of what he had found yesterday.

That man in the park seemed to have been a drunk. Potentially walking home from a night at the pub. Possibly have just happened to consume just the right amount for himself. Whatever the case, Mikuo couldn't be quite sure these days. Nobody seemed to be who they said they were. There was no doubt in his mind that people were being bought, used, and dealt with. Silenced in short. Either that or nobody really and honestly, truly, didn't know what was going on.

All night he had been paranoid. Thinking up all kinds of crazy wild theories. If the man had grabbed Gumi's shoulder, if he had not arrived when he had. Thankfully, and by chance he _had_ run into Gumi on the way back. Yet the question lingered, _what if he hadn't?_ He cut himself another piece of waffle, and chewed.

Then there was his turnouts of yesterday.

The information he was holding would aid their case, hopefully in more ways than one. Leads should lead to more leads, not dead ends. Hopefully not dead ends. Their investigation had already gone basically nowhere. Though it's not as if he had gotten absolutely nothing out of it. He had got to be physically closer with Gumi recently.

He stopped his train of thought right there, shaking his head. That was the last thing he was supposed to be happy about. In fact, he admitted he shouldn't even be thinking about it. Yet he still was...a loud voice jumbled his thoughts, he was thankful for it.

"_Hey!_ Mikuo, are you listening?" He looked up from his waffles at Gumi, shaking his head slightly.

"Geez, listen, you're the only person I have that'll listen. If I speak too much...I'll stop talking often, so, just listen." He noticed the fading in her voice as she said it and, the hurt look spread across her face. He shook his head.

"No! I'm sorry...your talking is fine. I was just distracted." She stared skeptically at him. He usually always listened.

"Distracted by what?" she asked, leaning forward. She snatched a waffle off his plate. His food was a lot more appetizing than hers at the moment.

He laughed, he couldn't help but laugh.

"If you only knew." She shoved the waffle into her mouth.

"If I don't know, why don't you tell me then?" Even though she bothered to ask, all she got for it was a shrug.

"Maybe one day."

"By the way," she started looking curiously at him "Why were you out late yesterday?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously. He tossed a page of paper onto the table.

"I got the library list." He answered shoving the last piece of waffle in his mouth before she could get to it.

Gumi gaped at him, giving him the "how" look. She really did want to know too. When they both went last time the old coot hadn't even budged. Almost literally when Mikuo had dropped him back into his chair.

"The librarian was female this time, so it was rather simple to get a favor." He smirked showing a deviously flirtatious smile. He somehow seemed bored through it, like it had not been a challenge.

"Back on topic." She muttered scowling, turning her head and ignoring the answer he had given her. She felt irritated at the fact that Mikuo had flirted with someone. Which didn't make sense since, they weren't particularly together or anything.

It's just, he was her best friend, and frankly, she didn't feel like sharing.

"I've already looked at the list." Mikuo began, leaning forward in his chair. "The only book with the ending as u.n.e, is a book called Tune. However there are a few other books in the series. So I just got the list with anyone who had ever checked out the series."

Mikuo tossed another page of paper onto the table. The list didn't seem long, there were about five or six names. From the angle she was sitting at, she couldn't read what was written.

"So we're gonna need to look into a few people?" Gumi asked, glancing at Mikuo. Grimly he nodded. The task would be quite a chore but it would be useful, it needed to be done.

"How many people are on the list?" She continued reaching for it. He passed it within her reach.

"Five," he began but looked sorta quizzical and continued "five with names anyway." Gumi focused hard on her friend. He seemed so unsure, skeptical even as if something was bothering him.

"Mikuo...? What's wrong? Why only five with names?" She asked moving in. "Can you read them to me?" Slowly he drew in a shaky breath, and spoke.

"Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Yuzuki Yakari, Lily, and..." His voice trailed off. At the moment it was slightly hoarse. She placed her hand over his.

"Mikuo...who's name is it?"

She noticed the goosebumps on his skin, and felt the warmth leave his hands. The chill rush over his body. He stared at the paper for quite some time before he answered.

"Miki..." His voice cut off slowly, fading away as music does when it's set to.

Unbelieving Gumi pulled the list closer to herself. It couldn't possibly be true. Sure, she disliked Miki, but for her to be a suspect? A serial killer? The thought was unbelievable, it wouldn't materialize, couldn't register, no matter how much she pulled at it.

Yet there it was printed on the paper. Neatly, as if set in stone. Gumi swallowed hard, holding back whatever wanted to come up. She intertwined her fingers with Mikuo's. He seemed to watch the action. Then she squeezed, locking hand with hand.

"Mikuo,_ regardless_...we need to investigate these people. All of them." Her voice was shaky itself, but if there was even a possibility that one of these people might have her mother, she had to risk it.

She loved her parents, _she needed them._ They were the basis of her everyday life. If she could find her mother...if she could get information on her father. She would risk it, she would risk anything.

"There's still a name left here." Mikuo spoke. He was staring at her, understanding her determination. She pulled her hand away.

"I know." She answered. Right on the sheet_** "unknown guest" **_had been printed. Unlike in crime dramas, she had no description, and the police seemed to have absolutely no interest in starting the case of all the serial killings. They wouldn't join her investigation. She had to take matters into her own hands. Much like she had always done.

She could only rely on leads she found, sole willpower, and Mikuo. Possibly the woman if she ever got to see her again. Others around her could be trusted for the time being, but she would need to be cautious.

"We'll need to split up to do research on these people." Mikuo said folding his fingers. Gumi nodded.

"Search the web." She instructed her friend, eyes not leaving the list.

"And what about you?" He asked, watching her.

"I'll take the more direct approach."

"You'll what?" His eyes widened at her.

"Look Mikuo, we both know I'm not good with computers. You are, and I'm not very smart either...but I can do this."

"I'll take the direct approach!" He yelled uncrossing his fingers and gripping her hand. Slowly she pulled it away. Returning his hands to him.

"No, this is something I need to do...I know I can. _Somehow, I can._" She stared into his eyes, a pained smile on her face.

"But! What about what I want you to do..." Staring back at her his voice trailed off on it's own. Following her commands, instead of his own. He couldn't help it though, lately especially he was weak for her.

"Please...I'll find something. Then we go after the people on the list." She stared directly at him as she said it. Mikuo bit his lip and looked away.

Deep down, he knew she was serious. That he wouldn't be able to stop her. She had always done what she wanted concerning everything, school, home, with friends, in her words and actions._ Always,_ she had been a troublesome and stubborn person.

Still, he didn't want her to go. If she got hurt and he was never able to see her again. If she passed away before he got to tell her his feelings. He wouldn't know what to do anymore. The un-fillable hole she would leave in his world. All the colors that would suddenly seem gray, and the stars that wouldn't shine as bright.

_Don't forget your cover,_ he reminded himself. _Blow it, and you wont even have to worry about having any of that to come back to._ Gritting his teeth he turned back to her.

"Okay." He finally agreed. "But...when we meet up, you tell me everything and I'm going after anyone that could be dangerous."

"So you plan to go after all of them? All these people are potentially serial killers Mikuo." She made a valid point, even he knew.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He said locking his gaze with hers. He hadn't said anymore words, but she had felt it. His worry, his concern, his...her chest felt warm, tight even. As if under pressure. She looked away.

"I'll never find my mother, I'll never solve this, if I'm afraid to get hurt." The words left her mouth strong, unbroken, defiant, and confident. Mikuo didn't say a word, he knew it already, but didn't want to admit it. So he only looked down and nodded.

"Can..., I at least choose who you go after?" He asked looking up sheepishly. She nodded. There were six people, excluding the mystery person and Miki, there were now four people. Which means, each got two. They would share the other two. Hopefully, dealing with the four would uncover the mystery person.

"Your room again, later tonight," he started "with our information. Then we go." Gumi nodded one last time before making her way to the lounge exit door. The room was still empty.

"Be careful Mikuo," she pleaded. Her left hand rested against the door as she looked out into the hallway. It was deserted, but the sounds of music were still being carried through the walls of the stage.

"I, really don't wanna lose you too..." Then she was out. The door closing, locking itself silently behind her.

"_That's not fair Gumi,_" Mikuo mumbled to himself, left to the emptiness of the lounge. Now he sat alone at the table without her. The words she had said left an imprint on him. It was troublesome to breathe.

Slowly, he gripped the outside of his shirt. Just above the heart that seemed to beat rapidly in his chest. His other hand ran through his teal hair, stopping just centimeters from the center.

"_My heart..."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nervously Gumi stood outside of a door; _Specifically_ Luka's door. She hadn't done much but her hands were clammy. Along with this, was her dry throat, and her overall nervousness of people. Especially, _Luka's_ kind of people.

It's not that she couldn't handle it, she could, she _really could_. Truly, there were a great many deal of things she could do. Endless amounts of things she knew she could pull off, if she only tried. Its just that, she wasn't used to...well visiting people or asking for help. _Or rather_ trying in general. Those kinda things were out of line for her. Personal confrontations were and weren't her thing. Sometimes they were, others they weren't.

She wasn't someone who followed rules. Yet at the same time, she also wasn't someone who went out of their way to break them. Only when she felt like she had too, like she wanted too. Otherwise, with rules, she listened when she felt like following them. It's was just who she was, as a complete and whole person.

Though recently, and all her life it hadn't really seemed like it.

At the same time as her rebellion, it seemed someone had already taken control of her life from a very young age. A control that wasn't like a parent over their child, but as a God that controlled events, and opportunities.

She had always been isolated and ostracized from everyone. Kids had bullied her relentlessly. Called her a freak and labeled her as such. Guys had ridiculed, girls had mocked, teachers had pitied. Even other adults she hadn't known, had watched her with contempt. Their empty apologies hidden behind sorrowful faces.

Eventually, at a very young age, Gumi had given up on people in total. Dealt with, and eventually got used to the isolation. She had never attempted to surround herself with fake friends, or tried to fit in. For it was all useless, nothing is more lonely than being surround by friends who don't really know you, or like you.

She had been a strange child. Had always thought with that logic. Grown accustomed to people of that nature. That logic however, hadn't been the case for certain individuals, like Mikuo and Miki. Even though Miki wasn't particularly her _favourite_ person.

Glancing around, a cool wind chilled her. Though there were no windows in sight.

She reached for the handle, only to drop her hand again. It had been about the tenth time she had done that really. Her strength and determination earlier seemed to have been false, as they were failing her now. All that courage and confidence had slinked back to its forgotten corner in the back of her being. She hoped Mikuo would turn up with enough information for both of them. Even with Mikuo doing it, chances of that were still slimmer than slim.

Sighing deeply, Gumi sunk her head. She was ready to turn around, act like she had never stood there. As if she had only been a passing silhouette, existent due to moving sunlight. She needed a blanket, and a bed. Something warm to drink. Possibly something fuzzy to lay on. Her thoughts wandered to Mikuo. When she had mentioned another source of information, she doubted Mikuo had thought of people. If she didn't go now, she would receive worse than a scolding from him later. But as she struggled with making this decision. The door gave way to a mildly sleepy, lingerie wearing, still somehow seductive Luka.

Her hair was in a messy bun, yet the stray strands still managed to sprawl out perfectly. By default, Gumi deemed that everything Luka had ever done, in her entire lifetime, had been beautiful. It was insanity for one person to have so much beauty. To wake up and instantly be gorgeous. It must have all came with a price, _one way or another._

Luka blinked at Gumi for a while, before it seemed she really noticed who was standing before her. Soon enough Gumi was inside at Luka's counter, sipping hot cocoa from a rather pink cup.

She would have preferred the purple one she spotted when Luka had opened the cupboard. Though she couldn't bring herself to complain. Somehow she felt insignificant in Luka's presence; intimidated almost. She hoped it would pass, and decided to be grateful that at least she had something warm now.

Soon enough, Luka returned with her own cup of hot cocoa and what looked like an expensive delicacy. Even though it was just a tiny cake, it looked as if it could be sold for a million dollars. A culinary confection that Gumi wished she could have the chance to taste.

It wasn't long after Luka had sat down, that Gumi noticed Luka had been staring at her ever since she took a seat. Waiting for Gumi to speak, yet Luka spoke first.

"So? What's up?" Luka asked taking a few sips from her cup. When Gumi still didn't say anything Luka spoke again. "Come on Gumi, I know you didn't come here to watch me eat morning pastries."

Gumi hid the shock on her face, it only lasted momentarily, but she didn't want it to be visible. To think Luka had these kinds of petite pastries every morning. She wouldn't explore the thought any further. There was a more pressing matter at hand.

Wrapping her hands around the cup, Gumi stared into it. Trying to summon up courage from the chocolate swirling beneath her eyes. Finally she looked up.

"Luka, you know quite a few people right?" It was a vague question, but at least she had spoken. Without even looking up from her cup Luka nodded. Then she took another sip. Not answering a vague question with words. Again Gumi locked her eyes on the cup of hot cocoa. Gripping it tighter she looked up again. Exhaling before she spoke.

"_I need your help."_ It may have been the dire tone in her voice. The aura around Gumi, or possibly the way she had just walked in and sat. There was no doubt in the moment of those last words, a new energy filled the room. Luka leaned in further towards Gumi in her chair. There was an impatient look on her face. Urgent to know, even more so to help.

Gumi didn't know why she was trusting Luka. Why she had even shown up at her door for answers. She had just told herself to walk, and Luka's happened to be where she showed up. She didn't know why...but it was as if...there was some kind of secondary sense that was telling her to believe in Luka. There had been no voice, and no woman, she just, _felt it_. Somehow, as if feeling was in her blood, and had been for centuries.

"Luka, I'm gonna be honest with you." _Well, semi honest for now she thought._ "Even if you're eager to help with what I ask. Please think of your life, and your safety." Now Luka seemed even more urgent to know. She shifted with impatience.

"I'm on an investigation here, with an objective and I need your help with information on people." Gumi looked down again at the hot chocolate, the cup wasn't as warm anymore. Her fingers singed with lingering heat. "There's no one I figured I could ask except you. Just because of that, don't feel compelled to say yes." Gumi only watched the cup, she felt if she had looked up at that moment, her words would have deserted her.

Luka stood up and made her way over to a rather grand window. She pressed one hand over the smooth glass. Just the way someone did if that's how they made life decisions.

_Or prepared to ask difficult questions._

Luka seemed to lock her eyes solely on the contents of outside. The city below her, as well as the buildings that lined it.

"What kinda investigation is it?"

"We're trying to find a serial killer. Serial Killer V." Luka's silence to the answer, seemed to echo louder than any reaction she could have made, and any word she could have said. The words seemed to have blurted out of Gumi's mouth without her recognition. Usually she was careful with the truth. Especially now, she_ had _to be careful with the truth. Yet if she didn't speak the truth now of all times. The visit to Luka may not pay off.

"_Define we're."_ Luka managed to press on. The tone of her voice was questioning. She sounded concerned, more for the other person.

Still Gumi nodded "_We're,_ as in Mikuo and myself."

"I see..." Luka allowed the trail of such a beautiful voice.

"Like I said your life could be on the line, I won't mind if you say no. It's for your safety after all." Yet the words that left her mouth this time were a lie. If Luka turned away, everything might go nowhere. The optimistic thinking burst, and as the chill set in, despite the warm drink, despite the heating. A voice fixed in the back of her mind told her.

_Everything will go nowhere._ Luka turned to face her.

Like any sane person, She expected Luka to walk away. To have her very fear happen infront of her. For Luka to flat out ask if Gumi was crazy, maybe phone the police. She was a star, she was beautiful, not to mention rich.

Like the people who had taken her parents, Gumi expected her to disappear. Leaving her with silence, in other words; instructions to leave. _But like Mikuo hadn't, Luka also hadn't walked away. _She planted her slender body back into the chair opposite of Gumi.

"_I'm in,_ so what do you need to know?"

This time Gumi sat silently, staring at Luka. She was baffled by how easily she had accepted. Throwing all caution to the wind for someone she didn't even know very well. This had to be a dream, it was unreal. Such luck didn't happen to people in these predicaments.

Gumi's voice asked as such "_Why? _Why are you joining so easily? Trusting me so easily." Luka gazed at the ceiling.

"_Honestly Gumi, _I feel as if...I don't have much time left," The way Luka's eyes had reflected it, showed quite a true emotion. One of someone who really believed time was about to betray them.

"I'll help any way I can. Besides, you're manager Meiko's niece! Why wouldn't I help you? That woman has done unbelievable things for me." Everything about Luka's words, her tone, her emotions, reflected truth. Gumi, just like Luka's beauty, couldn't find any flaws.

Having Luka as a source, and not to mention her set of hands was a privilege. One Gumi didn't plan to lose.

So she got right to work, tossing a photocopy of the library list onto the counter. It wasn't an _exact_ replica. _This_ copy only had the names of the four they were going to go after. Well,...could go after. Luka scanned through them.

"You'll need any and all relevant info on all these people?" Gumi nodded, watching Luka's movements. Luka sat up in her chair, only to lean backwards into it. She seemed like a secretary, how swift her movements were. Her instincts to shift through papers. A stunning secretary any man would die to see at work every morning.

"_Wow, you know,"_ Luka started "I've heard of people going after treasure and stuff like that. But you're going on this investigation, and not just an investigation, a serial killer one?"

Gumi nodded, not sure what else to add to the sentence for further clarification for Luka. It was already clear as it was going to be, or going to _get_.

"Wow, are you guys insane?" Luka asked, leaning forward again.

Gumi couldn't help but smirk "_Trust me,_ I've already passed insane levels a _very, very_ long time ago." The side of her face cringed, it was true after all.

"Okay wait, wait, wait lemme get this straight here. Why, aren't the police handling this?" Luka stared at Gumi, and grimly she looked away. Then confidently she looked back up at Luka. Dead eye contact, something she hadn't done yet.

"Luka, Mikuo believes, he's found enough evidence to know. Even the media itself is being blackmailed about this matter. Not to mention the police."

Luka took the last big swig of her hot cocoa. "_Hmm,_ so the _masters of blackmail_..., are being blackmailed _themselves_?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, as ironic as that sounds. Its true." Gumi said the words flatly, no surprise in them.

"Gumi if serial killer V is that dangerous...I don't know if-"

"My parents are missing Luka." Even that hidden truth had been blurted out to Luka. The code of silent secrecy Gumi had sworn to herself was broken.

"I can't afford to not go after them. The police are asking me for time..._time I don't have._" Silence again filled the room. Echoing off the walls, louder with each one.

"I'll do the research for you Gumi." Luka agreed, Gumi nodded, thanking Luka, and feeling more than a want to get back to her own room.

"Meet us in my room at this time." Quickly Gumi flipped the paper, and scribbled a time on it. Specifically **1:30am**. Luka stared, reading it. She gave a nod of confirmation.

"I'll get your info, but there's also something I need from you." Luka seemed to blush a bit. She cleared her throat before speaking. Even that had been beautiful, almost as melodic as hearing her sing.

"I would like a date with Mikuo, he and you are close friends. So, do you mind setting something up for me." Gumi's eyes widened. Then they narrowed with the crossing of her arms.

"_Luka, we really don't have time for-"_

"_**Please!"**_ She cut in, slapping her hands down on the counter. An action that roused her from her seat. Then Luka tapped the sheet of paper in front of her.

"_Else_...I might not feel like doing all this research." It was clear what Luka would do if Gumi couldn't make it happen.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Luka childishly jumped about. Giggling like a fan girl that was going to see her favourite band. There was no way Gumi could turn down such happiness, not to mention information. Most importantly, _the information. _Luka's eyes darted over to Gumi one last time.

"B-by the way." At the stutter Gumi smiled to herself. It was a little odd that even Luka Megurine could have trouble with words. Of course she re composed herself, and if Gumi had known what she was about to say next. She would have ran; _far_. Luka suddenly expected the world of her. Unfortunately she was dealing with a rock and a hard place. If Luka had known Gumi's world was crumbling. She probably wouldn't have expected so much of it.

"If you can make it happen today, well before tonight that would be great." Which meant, unlike how she had been able to contemplate for everything else. Hoping for the best. Suddenly, with that sentence alone. _Gumi had a deadline, a definite one._

Somehow, she would have to get Mikuo to agree. He most likely _would_, Luka was beyond pretty after all. He _did_ happen to be single, and Gumi was positive she would have noticed if he liked someone. She was around him all the time after all.

There was no way he would say no, Luka was more than a quadruple positive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Absolutely not." That's exactly what Mikuo had told her when she had gone to him with the proposition immediately after speaking to Luka.

Somehow, Gumi had hope, but she also knew of this scenario. Yet actually hearing the words said, were brutally truthful, like a spear had stabbed her. Wounding her side. He had kicked her question down into a never-ending abyss. Trampling over it once it had reached the bottom.

That's what his reply had been. Even though he had seemed to light up at the mention of a date. He had seemed to sink when she had finished the rest of the sentence.

"I need you to go on a date with...," He had agreed before she even finished the sentence. Yet when she had finished with the other half of it, mentioning _"Luka megurine"_ He had outright refused, flat out denied the possibility. Denying her as if he had detested the words. The very syllables that formed the name _Luka Megurine._

"_Absolutely not."_ Simple as that, he had turned around and walked the other way. No hesitation, no backwards glance, no second thought. Just back_, pure back,_ as he walked away. She sprinted to catch up with him.

"Why not!" She shouted, tugging his hand. He brushed her away.

She didn't understand. Luka was beautiful! _More than that, _to most men she was gorgeous. Stunning even. Most would probably die just to be stepped on by her feet. Toss themselves in puddles and waste money away on her. Trying to buy her affection, with millions upon millions of gifts. Not to mention_ she_ had requested a date with _him_ not the other way around.

However Mikuo wasn't apart of the most. He possibly acknowledged her beauty, but nothing more. His facial expression expressed one of a person that would probably not jump infront of a bus for her. Or even lay down his jacket to allow her to step over a puddle. He really couldn't care less, his words told her so.

This was a bizarre phenomenon that she would never understand.

"Look, I don't want too." His voice seemed especially cold at the moment. As if he was bitter about something. Too many things infact. The ice in it stung her.

"_You're being really unfair Mikuo_! I_ need _you to do this for me." He stopped so suddenly Gumi almost crashed into him. Whirling around to look at her. One eye brow raised.

"_I'm being unfair?" _At that moment it seemed as if he was about to say something more, a million things more. So many words that a human brain wouldn't be able to process them all. Possibly state why he had agreed, before he disagreed. Discuss the truth behind it all. But he also had the look of second thoughts. He chose the second.

"I'm not doing it._ End of story._" He said it in a way that defined it _wasn't _up for discussion. It was either his way or the high road. She grabbed his sleeve before he could turn around.

"Why not? You said yes immediately at first! Why did you change your mind?" Mikuo gritted his teeth, appalled by his own stupidity, by his own weakness. He looked away.

"Because it wasn't with who I thought it was going to be with..." He felt unsteady in his choice of words.

Gumi stared at him quizzically, head tilted to the side. He prayed she wasn't about to say what he thought she was. A radar was going off in his mind, secondly the alarms sounded. He needed to get out of there. Mentally a cage fell around him, the gaps between the bars were getting smaller by the second. All controlled by Gumi.

"Who..., did you_ think._..the date was going to be with?" Is what left her mouth instead. He felt as if a miracle had happened for him. He thanked the heavens for her obliviousness. Tugging his sleeve away from her grasp. Quickly spinning around, he continued to walk away. If he didn't create distance he would give in, he knew.

Which was why he was walking so quickly. He really didn't want to give in. However, his subconscious always had other plans. He walked quickly, but seemed to also be making sure he walked slow enough, to catch her if she fell. She rarely tripped, but he was being mindful.

Gumi grabbed his hand. This time it would be impossible to get away. Pulling away from her the _first time_ was easy, he had been generally peeved. Upset, that she had not asked what he thought she would.

Pulling away the_ second time_ had been a little more difficult. He had gone over the reasons as to why she would definitely not ask him such a question. She hadn't directly grabbed his hand, but his sleeve. So he hadn't been able to feel the warmth of her small hands in comparison to his.

And now pulling away the _third time_, with her being this persistent would be impossible.

The very way those green eyes of hers seemed to caress his very soul. To say they were green, would be an understatement. In reality they were emerald, a rather deep, yet sparkling shade of it. He felt himself turning around to face her. To catch more than a glimpse of her eyes. Focusing he stopped himself from doing it. She didn't seem to notice the movement.

Gumi gripped his hand, staring at her friend. She held on tightly till he could definitely not pull away so easily this time. Not without hurting her a little of course. More than he already had.

"Mikuo please, I _really_ need you to do this for me. You're the only one that can. If you don't..." He felt the release of her hand, she was starting to let go. Then, she let go completely.

"If I can't make it happen,...she won't help me. Meaning I won't get our information on those people. She knows much more than we could probably find on our own. _We need that information..._" Mikuo bit his tongue, pressed his teeth down hard on it. Half peeved that Gumi had allowed someone else to join them. Wishing to scold her.

The other to keep him from turning around. He definitely couldn't turn around. He definitely _wouldn't_ turn around. He could only imagine, the look on her face. Imagine her posture as she finished with the last few words that he knew she was gonna finish with. The last words that would make him give in.

"_I, need that information..."_ She pressed, placing a hand into his. He already knew she was going to say it. He already knew what the effects would be. Though they were _much_ more devastating than he thought they would be.

The _"absolutely not"_ he had managed to say before, seemed a foreign language to him. How he had even said it before, he didn't know. His heart sank, along with his feet they were now rooted to the floor. Finally the last bomb was dropped.

"I, guess it's okay..." He could hear the breaking in her words. The tone behind them, she would cry, and there was no doubt in that moment, he would turn around.

"I'll just make do with what I can find on my own..._I'm sorry for bothering you._" He felt, more than heard her turn around. Her hand no longer in his, he was missing the connections already. The slow motion of it all transcend. The resounding of all her steps as she walked away. Gave up, gave in. That's when it all ended

"_Thanks for your help..."_

_**A few more seconds,**_ something inside of him was pleading. Just a few more seconds, and this all could have never happened. You'll be a free man. Most importantly, you'll have your cover. Another side of him however, was dying.

_Those seconds passed like hours, felt like years. The thought of being free gripped like chains. Burned like tight rope around his wrists. And there was no use of a cover, if he didn't have Gumi. If he hurt Gumi to such an extent, it was useless to have it._

So even when his inner voice screamed at him for doing so, he turned and went after her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist from behind.

"_I'm sorry,_ I'll do it. I'll go on the date with Luka..._I'll do anything_. Just please...stop walking away from me."

She tried to pry his hands away from her. To move, to wriggle, to get away. But his hold was solid. Even though she tried to get away, she couldn't, _she really couldn't._ The last thing Gumi wanted was for him to see her cry. To see her frustration, all because of him. She didn't want it all to lash out, especially not all at Mikuo. However, something's happen at all the wrong times.

"_Let go of me..."_ She managed it polite the first time, but how the rest of it would go. She didn't know, and she really wished she did. Mikuo was still her friend, maybe not so much at the moment, but she cared for him. So before she lashed out, she needed to get away. As far as physically possible.

"_I'm not letting go Gumi, I'm...definitely not letting go." _She felt herself, slightly closer than before.

"_Let go of me."_ This time it was more telling him to let go. Unlike before when she seemed to have asked. _Still_ he didn't release her. So she thrashed about, trying to get free. Pushed and pulled, shoved and jerked. Still none of it helped.

"I just want you to let go of me Mikuo! That's all I'm asking!" She screamed at him, thrashing about some more. If she was creating a scene she didn't care. She didn't care who saw. He just wasn't letting go, and she_ really _wanted him too.

"_I hate you so much right now...let go of me, and never_ touch me again." It was more of a threat this time. To it, his grip seemed to tighten a little more.

"_I...definitely can't do that."_ At this point, welled up tears started to roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly. They were tears she didn't want anyone to see, especially not him. Still she felt herself spun, a soft hand against her face. Brushing them away. Tears she hadn't meant to be seen, for him to see. Were being cleared. She couldn't stop herself from opening her eyes. From staring up into a face that looked more hurt than she was.

"Let me go Mikuo, please I'm begging you..." She spoke softly, truly begging him. Still he shook his head, both of his hands returned to her waist.

"Why not...?" She asked, his silence seemed to last forever. Until he leaned down, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"If I did that, you wouldn't forgive me right? You would stay angry with me...and I would never get to see you again." She felt her eyes widen, speechless. As she couldn't deny it, the rest of her tears flowed.

"I feel like that..._so I'm not letting go of you, definitely. You're way too important to me, for me to let go that easily."_

Almost automatically, Gumi lifted her hands. Placing them around Mikuo holding him. There was no doubt in her mind, that she had hurt him a thousand times worse, than he had hurt her. She knew she had to apologize, and that's exactly what she did.

"_I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..."_ She spoke through her tears, her voices tone was slightly broken. Still she had managed the apology. It was weak, but still an apology. Mikuo shook his head.

"No, _I'm _sorry," he stood up straight. Gazed into her eyes, as if trying to relay some other message. Though she couldn't understand. Mikuo was the only person she had that treated her this way. Fairly, as they were equal.

She didn't notice it at first, but she noticed it suddenly. His arms were around her waist, her arms were around him and...he was close, extremely close. _Kissably close,_ as her mind noted the unnecessary detail.

Still her eyes never left his, they were locked in a very familiar trance. One she knew they had been in before. Yet he didn't move, only watched her.

Her cheeks felt exceptionally warm, as she turned her head away. She felt exposed, as if there could never be enough walls to protect her from a gaze like that. Her heart throbbed, not in pain. More like anticipation, and she felt herself growing dizzy, short on air and smothered by the infinite possibilities that were before her, in that very moment. The questions her mind couldn't help but ask, to wander away and ponder on.

There were times she felt she knew Mikuo Hatsune and other times where he seemed only a silhouetted stranger. Someone you'd pass on the sidewalk, but not without a second glance.

Yet right now, she really didn't know what to think of him. He was her best..._she couldn't finish the sentence_. _Something didn't allow_ her to finish the sentence...as if the words would trigger a landmine of emotions.

She placed her hands between them, removing them from around him. Though it didn't feel like they were between them. It felt as though she had placed them in an even worse spot, his chest. Where she could feel, something beating rapidly beneath her palms. She could feel him watching the action, so she didn't look up. She wouldn't know how to feel if she did. So she simply didn't.

Slowly she broke apart from Mikuo. She noted he let her go especially slow, half waiting to know if it was okay to. The other half just seeming to want it to last longer.

She had to go, everything had been cleared up already. Not _everything_ a voice in her mind stated. She tried to smother it. Don't be ridiculous Mikuo is my frien-….she stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She wouldn't know what the voice would reveal to her otherwise.

Finally, though she resisted at first she looked up. This time she was alone. Mikuo was nowhere, he had probably left shortly after she had released him. Possibly off to work...but she knew it wasn't true, part of her knew exactly where he was going. Exactly who he was going to be with. Another part noted it, _Not her_. Not like she wanted something like that anyway. Not that she wanted it to be her.

Part of her was a little angry at herself for actually persuading him to go. They had plans for later tonight, and Luka had temporary postponed them. She told herself that she was angry, that she was tired, confused. That one part of her though, wasn't.

She didn't pry because she didn't want to hear what it had to say. Didn't want to know what it felt. However long she had stood there in the hallway, made it seem as if it went on forever. Before she had one of those awful day dreams she needed to go. So she turned around, off to do some work. Possibly speak with Kaito. Somehow that one part laughed at her. Because she knew _exactly,_ what she was about to do, and _exactly,_ where she was going.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

While most men would have melted, and crippled to their knees upon seeing the sight of Luka Megurine in a dress. Especially a dress that showed _quite_ so much of her. One that caressed tightly around her every curve, highlighting her abundance of features. All complimented by a pair of studded black heels. The way she sashayed confidently towards him and took hold of his arm. Letting the very world know that he was the only one she had a date with. Yes, the whole show could have weakened any man. However, Mikuo Hatsune was definitely not one of them.

More than many had eyed them together as they stepped into a limo. More than many had said things about them as they drove by with the windows down. Just about everyone had turned to see, the more than handsome young man; whose looks had to be a sin itself. Accompanied by a woman who just saying attractive was an insult for. Some had even said she came straight out of Greek mythology.

Arriving at their destination, they'd walked up hand in hand, arm in arm, side by side. He had the most extraordinary manners that he had practiced since young. Chivalry that other females craved, and confidence radiated from him to match. He did things that even a girl who from the left of their table had nudged her boyfriend to do for her. Her boy had sat anyway, reluctant to do so. The girl had pouted and turned away. Going on a rant about how she would love if he did those things for her. Her boyfriend never shifted and barely blinked.

However, what all these people _couldn't_ see under Mikuo's cool, chivalrous exterior was the fact that this is _exactly_ where he _didn't_ want to be. This girl is exactly who he _hadn't _wanted to go out with, and he was detesting every second of it with his very being. As if that much hatred kept him alive and kicking. As if it was sustenance for his very soul.

Still he'd laughed at the witty things she'd said, and some of her jokes he'd actually found funny. He'd even told some of his own jokes and made comments. Polite comments that were still him of course. He had forced everything out of him, portraying as if he was indeed having a good time. An _amazing_ time actually. Almost as if he really was love stricken by her. When in reality, he didn't care that every man in the room envied him. Infact, they could have Luka Megurine. They all could, _he certainly didn't want her._

She was not his girlfriend. Most certainly not his lover, and not even a potential love interest. Unlike many people had whispered, they weren't perfect together. He wasn't even remotely interested in her to be honest. If she were to get hit by a bus stepping out of the high scale restaurant they were eating at; he'd be thankful. He just wanted the date to end. But oh so boringly, it seemed to further drag on. The usual fast travel of time betrayed him ever since the first step he'd taken towards her.

He couldn't care less about how short her dress was. _As he was picturing another girl in it._ He couldn't care less about her good looks. _As her hair was neither short nor green. _He couldn't care less about how beautiful her eyes were. _They weren't the ones with an exhilarating shade of green._ _Ones that held him, _ones that he could gaze into for a lifetime and never tire of. His soul called out for them every time his own met those ones.

No, Luka Megurine was nowhere close to the girl he really wanted to be with. Not even near to a fair contest, as he was quite used to girls flaunting for him. Not that he ever really considered any of them, or bothered. He badly wished he hadn't let go of Gumi, and came out with Luka. His thoughts wandered to her with a new question every second. Was Gumi angry that he had just left? He hoped not, as he had just headed back to his room to change. He just wanted the date over with. Perhaps he really should have said something then. Yet his own speech had denied him the privilege.

Everything Luka did, he tried to picture Gumi doing. It was difficult, extremely difficult. As he knew Gumi and she didn't do half the stuff Luka did. Nor did she wear pink, or heels, or dresses, _ever_. But trying to picture it was the only way he was getting through this. Why he was still here.

Little did the people around him know, that he had abandoned his watch at home so he didn't check the time every second. That, he had left his cellphone so he wouldn't head outside just to listen to Gumi's voice. To ask her why he was here. Tell her how much he didn't _want_ to be here. Breakdown and beg her to come switch places with Luka.

Little did they know, that the whispers of him being a famous actor and model weren't true. That when they had mentioned he could have any girl he wanted, it wasn't true at all.

As there was one girl who was impervious to all this. One girl who probably hadn't seriously considered him, ever. Everything about him that charmed other girls didn't even begin to phase her. And that one girl, was who he happened to be deeply in love with. He shook his head. No, still and even more deeply in love with. A love that grew every minute he spent with her and flamed when she looked into his eyes, even for a second.

However, she didn't know he existed. _In a way other than friendship that is._

He tried not to sigh out loud, for that thought always wore him down in the morning. Right now he needed to smile and look good. Their information was on the line here. Something, that no matter how much he wanted to leave; he had to stay for. He needed to make sure Luka would hand it over for Gumi's sake. Hence all the pre-measures.

Still, he really wished he hadn't let go of her. He hadn't wanted too, not to mention she didn't push him away when he held on longer than necessary. The moment had been perfect, and he could have held her there forever. She'd been responding. He couldn't help but remember the heated blushing of her cheeks when she realized how close they were. He had been so close to her, just centimeters away from planting a warm kiss on her lips.

She hadn't noticed him staring at her lips. Silently needing them, silently wanting them against his own. Wanting to be closer, so much closer. A warm sensation settled over him as he remembered it. If only he had bent down and claimed her lips right there. Held her so closely to himself, never letting go until she agreed to be his; and his only.

He grimaced at his own thoughts. His inner self hadn't spoken against them, but was slightly simmering under the surface. Enjoying the thought just as much as he was. Of course this was just his thoughts, but if he didn't contain them soon, if he didn't find an outlet...he might end up doing something he would regret. Something his inner self would surely beat him up for in the morning.

But little did Mikuo know that there was someone watching him. A girl who despite her best efforts to stay away, had followed. Just to make sure he was safe. That serial killer V didn't jump him in some alley. That everything went perfectly. Of course one part of her mind had other reasons as to why she had followed. She silenced it though, so it didn't speak. She didn't wanna hear it. Not while she was trying to assure Mikuo's safety.

She was also accompanied by another girl who couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business. A girl who was more peeved and expressive than Gumi was herself. A girl she was supposed to be avoiding and wary of.

"Excuse me Miss, but if you aren't ordering anything we'll need you to leave," a waiter stated. He was staring down at the two girls who had been sitting in the restaurant for quite some time. Hoods up, sunglasses on, and seemingly watching another individual and his girlfriend. Just like everyone else was. Yet unlike everyone else, they hadn't ordered any food, and that was the problem.

There were many girls inside and outside who watched that particular boy. He was quite dashing after all. Even he as a man found him attractive. Though he was perfectly straight. The girl he was accompanying, well, he wouldn't start on that one.

"We'll have the lobster," Miki stated, shooing the waiter along. From what Gumi could see he was blocking Miki's view of Mikuo and Luka.

"So will that be two lobsters then?" The waiter asked, trying to clarify their orders.

"I said _we'll _didn't I? Money's not an issue so just get moving okay? I'll have you know I do expect my lobster to arrive sometime this century. As we are only so young!" Miki dramatically threw her hands up in the air. "If I wait longer than necessary my daddy will have this place disowned." With that the waiter was off. Gumi gave Miki props for the performance. It was a bluff, but a good performance nonetheless.

She herself couldn't speak, or put on such an act. Mikuo knew her voice, all her voices, but not all of Miki's. She was sure he would spot her if she said a word, so she didn't. Right now she was mute and only Miki could speak for her.

She'd run into Miki who had also been tailing Mikuo and Luka. She claimed to have watched them leave the building together. Gumi had needed Miki's voice, and Miki just wanted Luka to keep her hands off Mikuo. She could tell as much. Miki had already thought of Luka as some kind of threat the day she met her. Gumi could tell, and this only proved her accusation. She needed Miki's voice, and Miki needed somebody who also thought Luka's sudden interest in Mikuo was odd. For these reasons and these reasons only, they became a team.

"Why's she with him?" Miki said. Gumi could feel the venom in her voice and it burned like cold fire. "Doesn't she know he's not interested?" Miki chomped down, more so than nibbled her lip. She was furious. Though Gumi couldn't see her eyes behind the glasses she knew she'd be glaring. Cursing Luka's name with all the life force she could muster. One thing stuck out to Gumi more than anything else _'Not interested.' _She watched as Miki pulled her white hat down, adjusting her hood when she was done.

Gumi couldn't keep herself from asking "What do you mean Mikuo's not interested?" She darted her eyes back and watched as Luka cut a small piece out of her steak and fed it to Mikuo. He wasn't reluctant and ate the piece off her fork.

Gumi wondered if Luka had already used the fork before she fed him. Gumi usually ate Mikuo's food. It was always more appetizing than hers. Momentarily, she wondered how he would react if she tried to feed him. Her shoulders slacked as she imagined him making some snarky comment about him having his own hands to eat with. She turned in her seat, not wanting to look anymore. So she rested her eyes on Miki.

"He seems more than interested to me..." There was an unfamiliar sigh in her voice. She wasn't particularly sad or anything. It's just, she wasn't really used to seeing Mikuo out on a date. Plenty of girls looked at him, but he'd never gone out with any of them. Or even really returned their gazes in a way that showed he was checking them out equally. It was a little odd, because most girls he met were stunning.

"Just trust me on this one Gumi," Miki started. "You've been friends for how long and you can't tell? Look at him..." Her voice trailed off, then picked back up after a few seconds of silence. "He's miserable over there."

Miserable? Gumi turned her head to watch them. Mikuo grinned widely, and he was laughing with Luka. Who finally took a bite of her own steak when he didn't take the piece she offered. The way he was watching her, he was definitely having a great time. The last thing he'd be was miserable. He looked happy, too happy infact. Gumi stared down at her hands. Mikuo always went through quite a few emotions with her but..., he never looked _that_ happy.

He usually got angry and lectured her. Sometimes, he didn't even pay attention completely. Just used his stupid cellphone...she hated when he did that. Especially when she wanted him to look at her. But he never did. Maybe she wasn't worth the eye strain.

She reached a hand into her hood to touch her hair. She started comparing little features of herself to Luka's, and sighed when she didn't even come close to comparing. Luka was a star after all. And Gumi was just well, herself. Her topsy-turvy, strange, different self. With a life that was even more out of whack than her timing.

She rose calmly to her feet. She was done following Mikuo. She just wanted to go back to her room, and think for a bit. Curl up on the sofa with a good book and some snacks before all the news came, and questions whipped at her mind like dodge-balls. Possibly take a nap if her mind allowed her.

She was eager to move quickly, but she couldn't rush it. Otherwise she would be seen. The first step she took, her sneakers squeaked; she felt her hands tingle. Every nerve stood on end as she realized; that was probably the loudest sound anyone in that restaurant heard all day.

Louder than the chatter of the many customers. Louder than the slow jazz music in the candlelight to fit the mood. Even the lighthearted laughter of the chefs in the kitchen couldn't compare to the screech of her sneakers, as they killed the noise.

She only had to leave, but before she could, someone grabbed her arm. A well built man who seemed to be more than a security guard. She'd finally been found out while Miki was enjoying her lobster dinner.

"Miss, do you mind if I ask you how you got in here? I do not believe I have your name on reservation." She'd been caught, it had finally dawned on them she was not a reserved guest. That while the bouncer had been distracted by the wonderful endowment that was Luka Megurine, she'd snuck by him and quickly slipped into a booth. Something she had practice in.

There was no doubt everyone in the place was watching her. Waiting for her to speak, make up an explanation, or reveal her reservation. Unfortunately, she didn't have a reservation, and with Mikuo so nearby she couldn't speak. He would immediately recognize her voice. She'd bought a thick hoodie. A new one that was big on her and not her favorite color. She had taken all precautions so that he wouldn't know who she was. Even tied her hair back which she never did. To blow it all with her voice?

"Miss, I'll have to ask you to come with me." The man pulled out a walkie talkie that had been strapped to his waist. "Nick, get security in here," he turned back to her. An iron grip still on her arm.

"Don't you have anything to say?" He asked leaning forward, glaring in her eyes intensely. A smug smile graced his face, as if she had to admit defeat, as if he was waiting for it. Much against her will, her mouth started to respond.

"I-"

"She's with me," a familiar voice stated, cutting her voice off. She prayed it wasn't Mikuo. Begged for it not to be him. And as she was released, a different hand taking her wrist, she knew it wasn't.

Whoever it was, the bouncer's expression had changed immediately. He was apologizing frantically and ushering them to a seat. A far one, among some of the fanciest seats at the back of the restaurant. Much closer to Mikuo and Luka. Whoever this guy was that had her, didn't take the invitation. As if sensing her unease.

She could feel the guy looming over the bouncer. Even before he spoke she saw how the bouncer responded to his aura; there was a faint tremor running over him and beads of sweat seemed to be forming on his forehead. The bouncer no doubt had difficulty maintaing eye contact. He was more than nervous and unsure of himself. The guy seemed to press this advantage, delivering his message in an icy, exaggerated tone of offense.

"Actually, we were just on our way out if you don't mind." His words caused the bouncer to squirm. He fumbled with his fingers and shook his head before clasping his hands together. Trying to return to the merry atmosphere of before. It was an attempt to atone for whatever serious crime he had committed against the guy.

"M-Mr. Shion, I'm so very sorry for the mix up. D-dinner can be free tonight, all on us," the bouncer gestured back to the staff behind him. All of them were watching just as uncomfortably. Intimidated by the man who stood next to her. "Our sincerest apologies, we didn't know you were eating with company."

Shion? Gumi repeated, wondering who it was. She couldn't remember ever hearing the name or not. There was no doubt that it held a lot of power, considering how the bouncer and every other staff member seemed to tremble. She was keeping her head down and still. Everyone was watching them now. If she looked up for even a second, Mikuo would most likely recognize her face, even with the glasses.

She couldn't see it but felt as if the guy smiled at the bouncer with a witty, rather amused sounding _"Neither did I,"_ as he walked out. Once they were outside, a little ways away from the front door he let go of her.

"You really never fail to amuse me Gumi," the guy said. She dared to look up at him. Instantly her eyes connected with deep sea blue ones she had gotten the privilege to connect with before. The flecks of gold in them shimmered in the dim lighting.

"Shion...Kaito Shion?" She said it as if the boy might have been an impostor. He took hold of her hand this time and she felt a bolt of lightening race through their joined fingers. A bolt that made her jump, literally. She resisted the jump as he lead her farther away from the restaurant.

He took her away into the more secluded alley beside it, with thick brick walls. Then he let go again. He had a wide grin on his face, as if there was no place on earth he really had to be. It didn't fit him, a guy like him, in an alley with a girl like her. Regardless, he leaned against the wall. It must have been cold because it took him a few seconds to comfortably adjust. He probably wasn't used to it.

"Well," he started, his grin transforming into a smirk. "I didn't know your skipping of work was to sneak your way into fancy restaurants." Gumi turned a bright shade of red that was visible even in the dim alley lights.

Kaito was wearing a brilliant tailored business suit. A deep black, with a diagonally stripped purple tie and dress shirt. He seemed like the kinda person to wear lots of blue, but the purple more than suited him. His best features came out as good as they did in broad daylight. Strands of lush blue hair fell gently over one of his eyes as he turned his head to look at her.

She realized she needed to say something other than just stare at him being silent. Form some words instead of stand and gawk. She noticed him raise and eyebrow questioningly, waiting for some words in return. So she raised an eyebrow aswell, fighting down the blush.

"And I didn't know you enjoyed long romantic dinners alone, Mr. Shion." He chuckled at the statement before he smiled. She didn't know him all that well but, it was a very Kaito like smile.

"I don't mind eating alone, although company is appreciated. Maybe you could join the ever, so lonely me this time? I did save you just now. Preferably, I would enjoy it if you did."

"Depends what we're eating," she replied finally smiling at him. He leaned off the wall, stepping closer to her. Exceptionally close, and bent down removing her sunglasses.

"I like to eat many things, Gumi." And before she could seriously process the distance between them, she was in his arms. She did however managed to place a finger on his lips. Pulling him off to the side of the alley.

His eyes were wide, watching her confused by the action. She shushed him, and peeked at the couple leaving the restaurant. Passing by them, they stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." This time Kaito's face was a bright shade of red. Again she shushed him. She was far too focused on not getting noticed. If she hadn't gotten her hands between them at that moment, she might have been discovered. _Or maybe he was going in for something else,_ her mind noted. She was getting really annoyed with that part. It just didn't know when to be quiet, and _not _make comments.

She was only faintly aware of the couple that was staring at them, yet somehow recognized them. Mikuo and Luka, even in the dim lighting, stood out. She could tell it was them. She felt Mikuo's eyes on her. The strange couple in the alleyway.

But they weren't a couple. Kaito might have just tried to kiss her without her permission. She wasn't sure though, since it hadn't happened, but was still stunned by it to some degree. She didn't know how, or why he would possibly want too. Yet it had almost happened.

Suddenly, she felt very guilty that her face had been a scarlet shade of red. That it had once again become hot. She didn't want Kaito to kiss her, at least she didn't think she wanted him too. Not infront of...not while...Mikuo was watching, or possibly ever. But there was no doubt in her mind that he would soon enough recognize who it was in the alley.

Mikuo was squinting against the darkness. There was no doubt that the person in the alley was Kaito. He could just barely see him. Whoever Kaito had with him was none of his concern, but for some reason his mind wouldn't allow him to simply dismiss it. Why had they moved when they'd seen him nearing? Even though Luka was trying to pull him along, he couldn't look away. He needed to know the identity of the girl with Kaito. His mind was telling him so. She was even looking in his direction from the place they were.

Even in a hoodie her figure seemed almost all _too_ familiar. He squinted a bit more. Who exactly was it? Kaito didn't seem like the type to go around randomly with just anybody. Not to mention scaring employees to save _just _anybody. He was too far to hear what they were talking about. If only she didn't have that hood up. Subconsciously he noticed himself getting closer. His light steps paced into a run. Things started to click, and if that person was who he thought it was...

He only needed to get a little closer, but he hadn't. Something jerked his arm hard and he twisted backwards. That's when something beyond soft pressed against his lips.

Suddenly, Gumi couldn't bring herself to speak. Her throat tightened, almost closed up. All traces of moisture deserted her mouth. Deserted her along with the knowledge of any words. Even when the chilly wind blew, she hadn't had enough recognition in her to realize how powerful it was. How it had blown her hood off, and the hair she had worked so hard to tie up and place under it, dropped. Returning itself to its usual style.

A drift of wind blew her hair as her eyes connected with the teal ones she had been trying to hide from. Just the same emotion in them as her own had. She didn't have her glasses or hood. She was left in plain sight for anyone to see; for him to see.

She didn't believe it at first, but it was right infront of her. Still she blamed the lighting, the dim light was playing tricks on her eyes, that _had_ to be it. She moved towards them. The gorgeous pink haired girl who was kissing a teal haired boy in full eye sight range. She saw as he pushed the pink haired girl away._ But it wasn't quick enough. Their lips had still connected._

It had been her bodies response when she got full view of it to turn. Immediately it twisted on the heels of her sneakers. What started out a calm walk at first, gradually transformed into a jog. She had to get as far as possible. Her jog turned into a sprint, but she could still hear footsteps behind her. So she ran harder.

She didn't wanna hear the footsteps or the shouts for her to stop. She didn't want any of her senses to work. She wished she hadn't followed. She wished she hadn't done anything, she just wanted to be alone.

It might have been her overreactive imagination, or possibly the wind blowing her hair into her face. But something was trickling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to cut out the source. Squeezed them tight to block out the noise.

She wouldn't let this make her cry. Not after all she'd been through the last few weeks and her entire life. She'd never been the type to get close to people anyway. People were terrible, unreliable, and cruel. She was strong, a lot stronger than this. She would stand strong, unlike others who would crumble. That didn't make the pain any less hurtful though. So she kept running with her eyes closed, blocking out everything. The darkness of closed eyes surrounded her. She wished she could just sink into it and disappear.

Exactly the reason why she didn't hear the screech of a vehicle's tires. Why she didn't manage to see the headlights swerve. She did however feel the pair of hands push her out of the way, and the cement of the sidewalk as she hit it.

It was only her that saw the person who had saved her. A slight glimpse of a young woman. A woman with a dark black, red rimmed cloak. Someone who could have been anyone, until she spotted her surroundings. They were blurry, and bright. She saw the sorrowful warm smile on the woman's face before she disappeared behind a passing bus.

When it had passed all she saw on the other side of the street was Kaito. No Luka, and No Mikuo, just Kaito who rushed to her side. The driver of the vehicle came out and stood over her. She couldn't hear a thing the person was saying, but Kaito's voice was loud and clear as he crouched beside her.

"Are you okay? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" His voice was frantic. Whipping out his phone he seemed horrified, yet ready to call an ambulance. She took the cell from him.

"Chill, I'm all right this hoodie is a lot thicker than you think it is. Besides the last thing I need right now is an ambulance. Where's Mikuo and Luka?" Kaito looked more than a little shaken by her words.

"Luka took him and they headed in a different direction,...why?" Gumi shook her head. She could understand why he hadn't come. She was a little glad he hadn't seen her almost get hit by a car. He would've freaked, and put her on twenty-four hour surveillance if he had. Since he hadn't, she wouldn't tell him about it.

She picked herself up off the ground, observing all the people around her. Looks of bewilderment, astonishment, fear, surprise, and everything in between were going around. A tiny part of her was angered that Mikuo hadn't followed her. She understood kinda why he hadn't...or more so _couldn't_. Still, what if she had died? Another thing dawned on her during this time. The woman had shown up, in reality.

The thought stunned her, but didn't surprise her. She had asked if she could help her in reality, because of that, she was alive. Maybe that was why she hadn't seen her in so long. It was good to know the woman was alive. _Of course that also went for herself._

Her eyes narrowed as she looked back to the alleyway she had ran from. Mikuo really wasn't there. She stared at Kaito, still very much ignoring those around her.

"Hey, could you possibly take me home?" He stared at her with surprise so she continued. "After I deal with this, we can go. I have someone to meet later tonight." Kaito shook his head and took her hand. Another bolt of electricity shot through them. It ran through her very veins as if becoming apart of her.

"I'll do all that, and take care of this car incident if you have dinner with me sometime soon. During that dinner I want you to explain why you haven't been attending work." She found herself looking away from him. Contemplating whether or not to tell him the real reason she hadn't been at work. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Gumi, you can trust me. Honestly I'm a little concerned about your recent absences. I'd like to know more about you." Yet what was there to know? To tell? She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. She shouldn't eat dinner with her superior. Yet there was something about Kaito that made her feel safe. Something in his eyes that portrayed she could tell him all her worries. So she betrayed her minds caution and nodded.

To this he took her hand and a warm spark of electricity rummaged through her entire body as he kissed it infront of her and everybody. Then he stepped forward and clapped, this was followed by a gesture to follow him. She did and he chatted up the driver. Something let her feel as if everything would be okay. Kaito would make up for Mikuo's absence right now. Frankly, she was okay with it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"**Hahaha, hey there she is! There's that **_**freak!**_**" An orange haired little boy called. He was thrusting his finger in a little girls direction. She didn't bother to even look up at him, or **_**any**_** of them. Mostly because she didn't care to look at any of them. They weren't worth her time, and she wasn't about to spare any of it. She used that time, to think, to breathe, but mostly to escape. This balance was something she wouldn't allow them to upset.**

**The walls she had around her were amazingly tall and soundly structured. Reinforced with metallic bricks and cement lining. There was platinum outlining on the outside of them. It held absolutely no dents in it and she was proud of that fact.**

**She always sat on the bench and thought. Each time she worked her imagination a little harder than the last day. She wanted to get really good at imagining, at escaping. She needed to become a pro at it so she could block everything out. Thus, she couldn't waste any time.**

**Even though she never looked at them or reacted, they always came back. Every lunch hour to bother her. To interrupt her thought process. She didn't know their names, didn't care to know them. Didn't want or find a need to know any of them. Their kinda people were useless and she didn't care for any of them.**

"**Hey Dry ice! Are you brain dead? We're talking to you." She didn't look up.**

"**She probably is," a new voice added. "That may be another reason why her father is a no show." The whole group laughed at the comment. One pink haired girl among them wasn't laughing with the rest. Her voice came out over the laughter.**

"**Come on, can't we just go eat? I'm hungry and, well, she never responds. Can't we just go?" She complained softly, struggling with each word. She seemed confident, though shy. That was until the group glared at her.**

**The orange haired boy reached back and shoved the pink haired girl hard to the snowy ground. A few others even kicked snow at her before they were ordered to help her up. The girl who had tried to stand up for her had suffered. She shivered against the cold, fading out to the back of the group and didn't dare speak again.**

**Witnessing such a despicable action she couldn't stay quiet about it. How one could fit in, yet still have their own turn on them. She clenched her fists. People of their kind were beyond despicable. She could only hope they'd be saved, or burn in some freak accident. **_**She preferred the second option.**_** The boy then turned back to focus on her. A blonde that looked as if she had more authority than him pushed infront.**

"**It would be impossible to go eat, **_**she**_**, **_**her bench, and that green hair of hers is making me sick.**_** Did someone throw up that color on your head?" More laughed and high-fived. Though she had promised herself she wouldn't react. This time she would make an exception.**

"_**What's your problem?"**_** She asked trying not to stare long. Straining her neck to look up at them wasn't even worth it.**

"_**You're our problem,"**_** a lackey said. **_**"Freak."**_

"**I'm not a freak," She began to explain restraining her anger at the accusation. She wouldn't blow up at them, not for their own satisfaction of seeing her angry. She wouldn't allow them the pleasure to gloat and gossip about it afterwards. So she remained calm and collected.**

"**You think your dad was kidnapped at his age?" The orange haired boy snorted. "Sounds like a **_**freak**_** to me."**

"**Or maybe just a moron," a third girl said laughing.**

"**Or maybe you're just **_**saying**_** that your dad is gone, when he's really at home. You're just putting on an act for some attention." The blonde was far too close to her face.**

"**And, the extra time." The same lackey as earlier added. Seeming to think even **_**that**_** was necessary. **

"**Yep, I totally lied about my dad and go see a psychiatrist once a week, just for fun." She almost laughed at their stupidity. She had far too little patience at this point to care. "Then when I get home, my mother hands me tubs of ice cream and we bake cupcakes."**

"**Really?" A lackey asked wide eyed. The blonde shoved him, and Gumi rolled her eyes at the dimwits who didn't even have half a brain to realize sarcasm.**

"**That would make you a moron, **_**and,**_** a **_**freak**_**," the orange haired boy answered. "Works for me."**

"**It would make you mental," the blonde said.**

"**Oh, is that your problem?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Other days she wouldn't have said anything. Today however, she was saying it all.**

"**You're afraid I'm stealing your act? Don't worry I'm nowhere near as mental as you, **_**any**_** of you." **

**With a swift motion of her hand, the blonde emptied an entire thermos of soup on the girls head. Chunks of potatoes, carrots, and stew stuck and spilled out of her hair. Soup broth dripped down her face and jacket before dropping to the ground. **

**The action had taken place publicly, still no one helped. Any other children who had seen, continued to play on the playground. Minding their own business, wishing not to get involved. Some still watched, but not without doing other things. They could watch but not help, bunch of cowards.**

"**Oops," The blonde said coolly, jerking her head at her posse. There was a riot of laughter behind her. "Just stay out of my way Gumi. **_**You and your freak life.**_**" And then it was silent. She didn't watch them walk away either. She didn't look up to see their reaction, but she added**

"**Thanks for the warm soup, it was getting pretty cold out here." She would never forget the snarl on their faces. **_**Especially the blondes.**_** They would most likely be back for her again tomorrow. Still she smiled. It had been her victory. The first time she had spoken up, she'd won. Having the last laugh was kinda,...**_**amusing**_**. She sat there reveling in her glory for a while. Smiling to herself, something she hadn't done in months. Something soft was placed on her head.**

"**Nice show, but you might wanna not be the one getting soup on you next time." Gumi placed a hand on her head. She rubbed the towel vigorously, drying up some of the soup. She smiled up at her friend.**

"**And you might wanna work on your timing so there doesn't happen to **_**be**_** a next time." She spoke arrogantly through her smile. He grinned a very him smile back at her.**

"_**Touché."**_

"**At least I'm warm now." **

"**I don't doubt it." He placed his hand out, and she stripped off her jacket, handing it to him. He gave her a bag full of a change of clothes. They were **_**his**_** clothes, but regardless clothes. She snuck with him to the bathroom, dodging every teacher and any other complications. It only took her two minutes to change, and upon stepping out he handed her a green lunch box. She took it.**

"**You know...you really don't have to do all these things for me Mikuo. You and your family..."**

"**Hey," he cut her off. "Don't sweat it. I wanna look out for you, because you mean a lot to me." He had said it effortlessly, and her face had flushed just as effortlessly. On their way back outside she had avoided eye contact. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She didn't know why, but, she just couldn't at the moment. They hadn't talked either until his voice broke the silence.**

"**Gumi..." he stopped infront of her and turned around. As he said those words, those sentences. She would never forget their impact on her. The way he had said them, his tone of voice.**

"**I'm no dad, and I'm definitely not a replacement. But I promise you...i'm not going anywhere. I'll be here, so, please confide in me a little." She remembered how long she had stood there. How long she had been still, frozen in that moment. The cool wind gently blowing the snow against her face, tussling her hair.**

"**I'd like to be closer to you but...you always just sorta block me out, and even now," He'd continued, sounding so hurt in that moment, but in a way that was fixable. Several times she opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she did indeed trust him. To outright tell him how much everything he did for her was appreciated; like a life line. **

**She couldn't help the walls around herself, they'd been built for a purpose. The very purpose of keeping people out, all people out. Although she trusted him, always had, and always would, absolutely nothing came out. So she stood there in the silence.**

**The whole time he had gazed at her, hands in his pockets and she watched in return. He took a few steps towards her and found herself in a hug. Awkwardly she allowed her hands to drift around and return the hug she was receiving.**

"**Hey..., its me you know. You can tell me everything..." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Hugging felt, odd for her so she pulled out of it. Taking a step back a safe distance. She wasn't desperate for someone to be nice to her. Infact she was fine living her life in solitude.**

"**Why do you do all these things for me Mikuo, I don't understand..." Her voice was shaky, but not in a way of incoming tears. Just that of uncertainty and guilt. That's when he looked into her eyes. If eyes could speak...he didn't have to say anything. All in one stare, he relayed everything. Still the words formed, and he smiled as he spoke.**

"**Because I love-"**

Gumi's eyes snapped open as she heard the door slam closed. She quickly sat up on the couch and reached for her phone, checking the time. It read _1:31am_. Glancing toward the door, Luka had entered her room, almost on time. Following close behind was Mikuo. Their eyes made contact, he was the quickest to look away. Running his fingers through his hair as he followed behind Luka.

"Sorry we're late," Luka said. Gumi shook her head. She didn't have time to argue, or frankly the right too. As she was more or less always late or a no show. Gumi did a quick once over of her room before she replied to Luka.

"It's fine, as long as you're here." She risked a look at them again. Luka had an expensive looking pink purse on the counter. She was really busy rooting through it. Yanking out all sorts of papers and notes. Gumi took notice of how Luka was dressed now. Instead of her flashy outfit earlier, she was wearing simple ripped jeans and a faded pink T-shirt. She looked just as stunning in them as she had in her dress. If not _more stunning_ than in her dress. Glancing over at Mikuo however, he had his eyes on her again. Locked directly in Gumi's direction. This time she was the first to look away.

Gumi made her way over to Luka, leaning against the counter. She needed the distraction, anything to not lock eyes with Mikuo anymore. On the counter Luka had placed her copy of the library list and a whole stack of other papers beside it.

"Okay look and listen, because I'm gonna go through this as quickly as possible," Luka said, glancing up at them. Gumi nodded, she also noticed Mikuo nod. Whatever Luka was about to say, she meant business by it. Any pointless interruptions wouldn't be tolerated.

"You two are going after some pretty upscale people did you know that?" Gumi watched as Luka rocked back and forth away from the counter. Gumi shook her head, but Mikuo stayed silent, as if he knew. And momentarily she found herself wondering just how much research he'd done. Luka stared at him for a reaction but gave up when he glanced at her to continue. He seemed to be dreading the silence so she continued pulling up a nearby stool.

"Kamui Gakupo, is a retired medical doctor. He used to take care of celebrities, and provide...er...certain _prescriptions_ for them." She looked around, casting glances between Gumi and Mikuo. Both were too focused to bring anything into light. Neither asked questions, so Luka didn't go into detail. She pulled out another paper. Gumi grabbed for it and Mikuo shifted over to get a look. He didn't move close enough to be within her personal space, but was still relatively close. To the point where she had to take notice of him.

"It took me forever to find the address, but an old friend of mine was able to locate it. He lives far east downtown in the suburban apartments." Luka whipped out a red felt marker and placed a map on the counter. She leaned towards the paper and traced a path on the map. Then proceeded to highlight the streets they needed to get there and the address. "That's the name of the apartment complex, room 202." She wrote the number down and circled it. Mikuo finally spoke.

"Wait, if he lives far _east_, why did he come all the way _south_ for books?" It was a good question. Considering the bookstore was nowhere near the East. They themselves were in the South. Luka only shrugged.

"I didn't personally get to know them you know. Maybe he gets discounts or something. Can we move on?" She sounded annoyed at the interruption. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind too much. Luka stared at both of them until they nodded.

"I'd recommend not breaking into his house if he doesn't let you in." She noticed the way they looked at her with skepticism. "No, I didn't break into the place. I just don't recommend it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mikuo said. "I'm sure a serial killer will wanna have a very civilized discussion," he added with much sarcasm before he mimicked a voice "Hey? I don't know you but I'd like to ask you some questions about serial killers. Oh, do you happen to be one?" Gumi held back laughter. Though it wasn't particularly funny or anything. She caught him glance at her again just out the corner of his eye. His shoulders were tense. Stress was written all over him and it had every right to be. It all seemed to go as he noticed her holding back laughter. Luka moved on as if she hadn't heard the comment.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru, son of Yamato Kiyoteru the second. Who is CEO of ridiculous amounts of corporations worldwide. Mostly media, especially entertainment." She tossed another paper at them. Gumi only skimmed through it before she passed it on to Mikuo.

"Their family has a mansion in the countryside just northwest of town. You literally, cannot miss it. However, access is gonna be limited to none."

"So then, how do we get to him?" Mikuo asked staring at Luka. She smiled as if she had already prepared the answer.

"Lucky for you, his birthday is in two days. He throws ridiculously large parties, and really outdoes himself every year. Because it's such a big celebration everyone can just sneak in. There is a guest list, but they've rarely ever backed it up or checked it previous years. Security is insane so they don't consider anyone a threat. As long as you don't do anything to make security really notice you, then you should be okay." Gumi didn't wanna ask it but it came out of her mouth regardless.

"What if they do ask for an invite?" Luka threw an envelope on the counter.

"Gumi darling, I've already taken the liberty of putting you on the guest list. It's just that it's a lot more fun to sneak in? Don't you like the rush?" Coming from Luka it was really unexpected. She didn't seem like the type to go for a thrill. She seemed like the gorgeous and classy type. An adolescent young woman who was raised properly.

Then again, people are capable of putting on acts to get what they want, or who they want. Just like she had kissed Mikuo. Her mind kept noting unnecessary things she didn't wanna think about. Just like her earlier dream...it was an old memory though. One she hadn't dreamt about ever since she got used to her dad being gone. There was no use in thinking too much about all those things. Right now all that mattered was listening to Luka's information. So she pushed the thoughts aside.

"Thanks Luka, you don't know how much this means to me," Gumi said, smiling at her. Luka shook her head.

"Oh, I know how much it means. So lets not think about it." Gumi nodded wishing to move on.

"Now, Yuzuki Yakari might be a tricky one." Luka said, she yawned obviously not used to staying up this late. After it was over she was back to business. "She'll be at that party as well. If you don't find her and catch her there then your chance is gone. As she is a star and will only be in town for that duration of the day." Both their eyes went wide

"So we have one shot at this...?" Mikuo let the words leave his mouth grimly. He let his head drop in his hands momentarily, before running his fingers through his hair. "We already have security to deal with for trying to get close to Hiyama. How are we going to get close to Yuzuki on top of that?" Gumi leaned forward on the marble counter. The cold of it made goosebumps form on her skin.

"Mikuo's right Luka, not getting noticed would be basically impossible if we're looking to one on one chat with Hiyama."

"Gumi you're perfectly capable of finding her while Mikuo deals with Hiyama," Luka folded her arms over her chest. "I don't doubt he'll get into some kind of fight with him. Worse case I'll create a diversion for either of you." Gumi stared at Luka.

"What do you mean _you'll_ be the diversion?"

"I mean I'll be there trying to make sure it all doesn't go to hell in the background. Either way we only have one shot at this. Of course you won't know me. Just for safety precaution." Luka was smiling confidently at her. Gumi shook her head, it was all starting to get confusing.

She would accept it for now and think about it more later. If she was set on helping them, then Gumi didn't have the right to stop her. Ask her to get involved by giving them information and then kick her to the curb once they had it, it just wouldn't be right. Letting her stay wasn't the safest choice but telling her to go wasn't either. She risked the look at Mikuo to relay the message that they needed to firmly establish Luka's place in all this chaos. He seemed surprised that she had looked in his direction, but nodded when she looked in his eyes.

He looked back at Luka "What about Lily?" Luka looked down gripping her other arm before she looked up.

"Lily..., is the only complication. No matter where I looked and who I asked. I couldn't find her. It's like she doesn't exist anymore...where she went I don't even know." Mikuo tilted his head and narrowed his brows. He took a step away from the counter but had his eyes locked on Luka.

"Luka, you say that as if you knew her..." As Mikuo finished saying it, Luka gripped her arm. She was holding it so tightly that her skin was becoming white. In that moment she was an open book.

"You do know her...don't you Luka," Gumi added. She didn't liking prying into Luka's business because she helped her. But if she knew something more that she wasn't telling. It needed to be spilled.

"What kinda connection do you have with her?" Mikuo asked. He said it flatly as if there was no use evading the question._ Almost too coldly_, Gumi felt like he wasn't concerned about her feelings. The exact opposite of how he had looked on their date, and how he treated her.

"I...used to be in a very popular band, but...I work solo now," Luka admitted. She was staring down at her hands. Almost as if she couldn't believe they were her own.

"Which band?" Mikuo asked, right back to the point.

"Ever heard of Yuina?" She said it but didn't look up.

"Yeah, I have," he eyed Gumi. "Infact, we both have."

"I used to be in that band...until we broke up of course." Luka took in a deep shuddering breath. Now that Gumi really looked at her, she did seem a little familiar. What sold the deal was her eyes; an electrically seductive shade of purple. Without the bright lighting it was a clear purple. When she looked up and the light caught them however, they were a bright pink. Mikuo leaned in over the counter.

"How does that connect you to Lily?"

"Do you know how the band broke up?" She asked ignoring his question. Mikuo peered right into Luka's face. If Gumi didn't know better it seemed like he was scowling.

"Don't change the subject, how does that connect you to Lily? More importantly can you tell me the names of all the band members?" Luka averted her eyes downwards. They were full of sadness.

"I can't tell you that. Even...I don't remember that..._I don't wanna remember_." Then she shivered. "I just remember Lily because she was my best friend. That's all...I don't know where she is now."

"Luka try to remember...if you can. Even if it's painful." Mikuo spoke more softly now. It was more like him, Mikuo never got truly mad. He very rarely glared at anyone. And making her way over to Luka on the opposite side of the counter, Gumi sat. She put her arm around Luka.

"Is...that why you feel you don't have much time left?" Gumi asked. It was barely noticeable but it was a nod, a slow nod from Luka.

"There was one girl who just couldn't accept that she got caught. You have to believe me Gumi...i didn't know..._i didn't know._ Me and Lily always wrote our own songs...and because the other girl didn't and got caught she just wants revenge. It's so stupid! I don't want to die Gumi..." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Even those were beautiful like pearls.

"I just want to sing…" Luka admitted. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slipped Gumi's arm off her. "Sorry, if you need me I'll be in my room." As she turned around Gumi spotted it. In the few seconds Luka turned around with the back of her neck visible. Right there on her neck, a tattoo. It registered itself in her mind. Where had she seen it before?

There was no one beside her suddenly. All she heard were whispers, giggling, and then finally screams. Her head throbbed, worse than if a brick hit her. Her surroundings blurred, disappeared till there was only black. Her mind shrieked a shriek that could have shattered glass for miles. Gumi dropped to her knees from the impact.

Her breathing unpaced itself till it stopped. She was suffocating. The ruffling of fabric replaced the whispers, giggling, and screams. Yet it was no sanctuary, as it was just as loud.

A figure materialized infront of her. The same she had seen earlier in the street. The ruffling noise came from her red rimmed cloak blowing in the wind. The woman was still hooded. The sound of coughing filled her ears, and something else. It sounded like throwing up. Then finally, a gunshot...

"Wh-what is this?" Gumi allowed the words to escape, which provided an unreal pain in her head. She dropped her head in her hands. The sound was too loud, and her head was throbbing. The woman lifted a finger and then there was silence. Gumi looked up, as the pain was fading. The thought of it still lingered though, and she was dazed by it slightly.

"What were those sounds? Deaths? Is this going to happen to Luka? Is that what I'm seeing?" Gumi managed, she breathed in slow to make sure air was getting in. That the pain wouldn't return. The woman shook her head.

"You're not just seeing it." The woman spoke, but Gumi didn't understand. Yet she continued with her question anyway.

"Is...this something I can stop?" An even better question hit her "Is this the path I'm heading towards...?" Every word of that question burned coming out of her throat. As if she had choked it up. She didn't know what compelled her to ask her question, and she feared to have it answered. The fear never truly registered till the woman nodded.

Suddenly the woman was exceptionally close. The closest she had ever been to Gumi. Even so close up, she couldn't determine anything. She was just one big blur. She did have features, but Gumi's tears were blurring her image. She desperately tried to blink them away but they kept coming anyway.

"You'll have to do some reckless things, but just trust me. I'll keep you safe." The woman backed out with that. "In the meantime, figure out what you're doing wrong."

"You can't help me...?" The woman half smiled at her, as if she had just said something funny. Yet Gumi didn't see what was comical. She was trying to save lives, meanwhile the woman was laughing. "I'm alive, you're alive, and I just told you some things. Let us start with a few things at a time here."

Then the woman was gone and everything was back to normal. Gumi found she was staring at the ceiling. Instantly she shot up into a sitting position. She knew it was Mikuo who shot his hands out to hold her down.

"Whoa there, you're not getting out of bed. Don't you know what just happened? You passed out. There is no way I'm letting you get-"

"There's no time for that!" She cut him off. He seemed taken back at the action, but not surprised. "Where's Luka!?"

"Luka? She stayed till I got you in bed. Then she wanted to go back to her room so I let her go."

"_You did what!?" _She yelled grabbing his shirt. She shook her head and leaped out of bed. "We need to get to her room now Mikuo!" He stared at her quizzically. How could someone so smart be so lost? So confused? She was frantic but her mind was clear. Why couldn't he tell that something was wrong, majorly wrong?

"Does it make sense if I say she's about to die?" That got him up, and both of them sprinting out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Elevators aren't fast enough._ They proceed upwards at a pace that is slightly faster than stairs. Even an escalator can't compare. Sure that's the opposite of their function. Yet standing in it next to Mikuo, the seconds couldn't have been slower for Gumi.

Unfortunately, there were no stairs anywhere leading up to Luka's suite. Stairs hadn't been built to several suites due to request. Though this had to more than violate safety protocol and regulations for fires; there were still none. Absolutely zero.

Gumi assumed that they had invented a different way to escape in such a situation, should it arise. As extravagant places such as these didn't burn to the ground so simply. _Not without a fight anyway._

She thought this as the elevator was steadily going up in a dead silence. Each number slagging by as if in no hurry whatsoever. Both Mikuo and Gumi were waiting to reach the floor. Fidgeting with impatience, and fighting the worst case scenario in their minds.

Gumi was praying that she wasn't too late. It had only been the sounds she was able to hear. She hadn't gotten a time, location, day, or any other specific details. All she knew was if she kept heading down whatever road she was on, Luka would die. And not just her, many more victims would pile up all on her accord.

Luka could die anytime, but if there was one thing Gumi could change. If there was one person she could make a difference for, it would be Luka. Much like herself, Luka wanted to live, enjoy life, and be happy. Not just content, but happy.

She would do anything in her power to try to stop her death. Make sure Luka wasn't alone more than necessary. That she was blocked from any potential danger. Shady characters were also thrown into the mix. So anyone Gumi herself didn't trust she would make off limits for Luka.

The second the elevator doors opened giving way to the hallway where Luka's room was, they bolted out of it. Arriving at Luka's door in seconds. The smell of blood neither lingered in the hallway or seeped from under her door which was a good sign already. Gumi raised a fist to knock, but Mikuo stopped her. Raising his palm outwards, the silent wait.

Slowly he moved to the door and tried twisting the knob. Gumi held her breath while he did it. As if one blow could ruin everything. Some troublesome thoughts entered the circulation of her mind, mostly worries.

If the door opened easily, that worry would grow tenfold. Yet if it didn't she would also have worries that the killer had locked the door behind them or used an alternate entrance.

So many different versions of Luka sped through her head all at once. Grimly, they all had something in common. In every outcome Luka was dead, lifeless on the ground or in a twisted mangled heap. If it turned out to be another death she didn't prevent, when she could have prevented it...she might double over in a temporary mental breakdown.

Her first batch of worries didn't happen because as Mikuo twisted the knob. Absolutely nothing happened. The door had been locked.

She breathed a brief sigh of relief before her secondary worries kicked in. Was the killer inside? Was Luka trapped or worse?

Gumi started hammering the door with her fists. Shouting out and calling for Luka. She probably should have thought twice about this but there was a life on the line. When Luka didn't answer the grim seconds took hold of Gumi's mind.

Losing control of her mind was a dangerous thing. She had always deemed it as a place where darkness could reign if she let it. Somewhere it could consume her inside and out, without the recognition of others. She had always been cautious of this, she had trained herself to fight it. To hang on to her sanity.

Yet, lately her defenses were weak to it, and what started to grow in the corner of it was darkness. A darkness so thick she could choke on it, and once in, it would become a part of her.

Right now it was closing in for the kill. Slowly creeping deeper into her mind. Seeping in through all the cracks her walls had developed. Planning on consuming her. Warriors in her mind were fighting it. Even with Mikuo beside her, he seemed like too much of a stranger now. Ever since _that_ had happened he'd been different. Awkwardly distant to put it bluntly.

So far he hadn't even bothered to speak to her. She knew he'd seen her, still he didn't say anything. Maybe he just didn't see the use too. It was his life after all. He had the free will to walk out any time he wanted. Much unlike her he could choose to go. That thought made her heart tight, it even burned a little.

What exactly was she expecting him to say? Mikuo was single after all, he could kiss whoever he wanted. Whenever he wanted, when he pleased. Without letting her know or feeling the need to tell her. She didn't have the right to stop him or interfere. Or even ask questions. Asking him to apologize wasn't an option either.

Why did he need to apologize? He was Mikuo best friend, and she was Gumi bestie, nothing less and never more. Just like it was, had been and would always stay. That she was firm on.

Minutes later, still no Luka. Still a door between them. Still endless things on her mind, Gumi rested her forehead on the door. Her hands following behind them.

She managed to breathe in the air that was stifling her. Slow and paced, as she needed to cloud her mind with optimistic thoughts. Something she had always done. She and she alone was ruler of her mind. She couldn't forget that. Her warriors were fighting a tough battle. That's when the door opened up and she stumbled head first into Luka's chest.

Just when she had tried to get things in order. Luka Megurine stood there in the flesh; alive. It was more than Gumi could have ever asked for. The darkness hissed at the sudden optimistic light and hunkered back down to it's caged corner. Gumi wasn't the hugging type, but her hands had drifted around to hug Luka, which Luka had returned. Then she pulled back, eyes glancing from face to face when she said.

"Why the frantic faces? What exactly did I miss?" Mikuo cleared his throat before speaking.

"Luka it's good to know you're okay." He breathed out a sigh of relief. Sort of a formal greeting for two people who had been lovers only earlier. That's when Luka discarded Gumi and went for him. Full on hug, right infront of her. It took everything she had not to look away or make a face that would show her current emotions. She didn't understand the turmoil of them herself.

"Of course I'm okay, better now that you're here." Luka snuggled into him and Gumi watched with a deadpan expression. Luka continued on "I'm really glad you're here..." she pushed off him, still close but her head was no longer on his chest. "Why exactly are you here? _Both of you_."

Good to know Gumi hadn't been forgotten in the _"Both."_ But Luka said it as if Mikuo had come to see her in the middle of the night, and Gumi was an uninvited guest. A third wheel as she had often heard the term.

"Gumi thought you were gonna die Luka." Mikuo said it flatly. No emotion other than cold, straight to the point truth. He treated her as if she was responsible for the mass murder of his family. Yet, that didn't change the fact that Luka still had her arms around him.

Luka shook her head "No I'm fine, I was just about to get to sleep actually." Gumi shook her head this time, folding her arms.

"No, you can't sleep alone anymore. Not when a killer is after you. You need to stay with someone else. Someone who can protect you." She saw Luka's eyes trail up to Mikuo after she had said it. How could Luka expect that of him? How could Luka even stand there and ask that with her eyes? Gumi didn't know what overtook her or why she'd said it. But she had, she couldn't take it back, nor _would_ she take it back.

"It can't be Mikuo, he and I have things to do. There has to be someone else you can turn to." Slowly Luka released him. No doubt what Gumi had said was a lie, Mikuo looked surprised himself. The only thing they had planned was going to sleep after Luka had left. Possibly going over plans in the morning. But, that was the morning. So why...?

Whatever the reason she wasn't going to take it back. Mikuo was not protecting Luka. He wasn't hers. He wasn't a bouncer or guard that usually protected her. And if Luka thought for a second that she was taking off with Mikuo, she had another thing coming. Mikuo and herself had arrived here together on business, as well as work.

"Sorry, I didn't know...I'll be at Galaco's then." Gumi watched as Luka ran inside quickly and grabbed her purse. With that, she headed for the elevator and was gone. Gumi doubted Galaco would be able to protect Luka all that well, but the girl did have spunk. She seemed like the type to take any chance to prove she wasn't all talk. So she would roll with it for now.

Gumi turned, casting a glance at Mikuo. It didn't last long as she turned around, facing her back to him. Her sneakers clapped against the glossy tile hallways for quite a distance before she stopped short, standing firm.

"You also get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She really needed to deal with these emotions she was having. It was stressing her out in unexplainable ways. She started to walk again but didn't get very far before Mikuo's voice made her stop.

"Gumi...could it be you're mad at me...for earlier?" Silence echoed between them for a while and Gumi stood frozen. Though she really didn't have the right to be, she was angry. And annoyed, along with everything including irritation. He continued when she said nothing.

"That wasn't my fault...You've gotta believe me, I wasn't even thinking about kissing Luka." She felt herself flinch at hearing the word Kiss. How casually he had said it. As if the word itself didn't mean a thing. But that only made the action and its word that much more important.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't even there," she lied. It felt wrong to try and lie to him. _Lie about this._ As much as she wished she hadn't seen it; she had. _Oh but how she wished she hadn't._

Thanks to that incident her emotions were even more out of whack than they already had been. High chances were, that Mikuo wasn't going to buy the lie. He'd seen her, and she wasn't going to get away from this problem. Not until he was sure she was okay, and everything was good. Just like earlier today. The thought made her blush and her face warm. She didn't know if she could handle another one of those moments. One where her heart beat just as rapidly as his with her hands on his chest. If she could take any more of his sweet words while he held her close.

Did friends put each other through this kind of tornado of emotions? This heartache? This longing? What was she longing for even? Her head was starting to pound at all the excessive questions she couldn't provide answers for.

She heard him making his way over to her. Same as earlier, except this time she wouldn't let him. She was feeling weak, and so desperately needed the walls she built around her to reinforce. But they were crumbling fast by the second and there wasn't much to cling onto.

"Don't come near me." The words left her mouth raw as if scraped out her throat. At the words, Mikuo stopped.

"I know you were there Gumi...I really wish you wouldn't try to lie to me about it. _I saw you...,_" he pressed the last sentence. "Besides you wouldn't just be angry with me randomly. Why are you angry?" He didn't take a step but his voice seemed closer. Before she even had time to consider his question, one she had even asked herself, he continued to speak. He spoke softly in an explaining tone as if asking for forgiveness. She felt him take a step as he spoke.

"Luka kissed me you know..., it wasn't the other way around." Even though she knew that, her anger still didn't simmer. She was confused as to if it was even anger anymore. Whatever it was she just didn't know.

"It doesn't matter who kissed who, it still happened." Her words felt metallic on her tongue.

"If you believed that we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Just stop Mikuo, it doesn't even matter. I'll be fine."

"You won't be fine!" He shouted, stepping forward.

"Just let me leave in peace okay Mikuo, lets...lets not do this."

"But you're not gonna leave in peace! You're gonna be angry and annoyed and then you're not gonna talk to me for weeks, how long do you think we've been friends for Gumi?" Even though he was right, she kept walking. She didn't wanna talk about it, much less hear it.

"So that's how it's gonna be? You're just gonna stay mad at me without even considering my side of the story? Look, I'm upset that it happened too okay. It happened so suddenly and i reacted as fast as i could. I didn't even want her to kiss me," the continuation of his words made her stop. Maybe it was his tone, and mentally she settled on both. She heard him take a few considerable steps towards her.

"If you really wanna know the truth I was absolutely miserable on that date..." She heard him sigh as he took one more step closer. His tone of voice as he spoke was somehow off to how he usually spoke to her. It was a bit shaky, and even tired.

"I...," he hesitated. She didn't doubt that he would be biting his lip. It's what he usually did when he was unsure. That, and calmly running his fingers through his hair. She heard him breathe out before he said his next words.

"I...was only thinking about you." Her eyes were wide as she finally turned to look at him. She felt the look of shock and confusion in them, as the silence sliced through the hall. Her heart clenched in her chest at the repeating of his words in her head and for the first time her mind was clear. Void of all thoughts as she stared at him.

He swallowed nervously as she stared. Still she watched him, and finally when she looked directly into his eyes her heart jumpstarted into rapid motion. In those astounding teal eyes of his were so many emotions. Almost too many to count.

They blazed with truth, but also uncertainty. Burned with a passionate fire that she didn't wanna tear her gaze from. Tingled with more longing than she believed anyone could ever muster in their entire existence. Shook and tensed with heartache and unease that was capable of physically ripping the world apart straight and clean into the core.

Yet, before she got to the core of them. Before she really had a chance to rawly see straight into the depths of his soul, he looked away. Her heart almost shattered with the impact of the action and it craved more. To know more, to have more of everything there was about him; about Mikuo Hatsune.

To have knowledge so vast of him that no other could compare. Even if they studied him for their whole life. Subconsciously she found herself closer to him. Not remembering closing the distance she herself had created. She didn't remember putting her hands around him either. Or placing her head on his chest.

There was such a blissful calm that came over her as she did. In that moment nothing mattered. All the world, all her problems and struggles faded away into the background. Her mind was silent, and she was melting. Melting right into him, and the rhythmic rapid beating of his heart. _It was he who separated them._

"Stop..." the single word left his mouth, as he removed her hands and stepped back.

She tried to look in his eyes again and search them, but he avoided all eye contact. She couldn't help but feel the spring of tears drawing near to her eyes. So, this was how it was...she really had never expected anything more than it.

He was Mikuo best friend, and she was Gumi bestie. Never more, and never less. She couldn't feel her heart anymore. The tension had been too much. The confusion had been too much. All this had been too much. She stared at the ground blinking her tears away.

How could she be so foolish? She remembered the last words said in the dream she had earlier on her couch. This made her fight harder against her tears. She needed to walk away before she got hurt anymore.

She was an idiot to believe even for a second that Mikuo thought of her that way. In that way, or any _other _way ever. She definitely didn't think of him that way. She firmly reminded herself that having feelings for him in any other way than friendship was wrong.

Anger pulsed through her and she spun on the heels of her sneakers. Back to walking away, leaving in the other direction.

"Gumi, wait! You can't be mad are you? I didn't even get to finis-"

"What makes you think I'm mad?" She cut him off spinning to stare straight ahead at him. She didn't look in his eyes this time. There was no use.

"I have absolutely nothing to be mad about. I was the one who convinced you to go, I'm actually glad you had such a good time."

"I'm not talking about this matter!" Mikuo yelled it over her voice, but Gumi didn't hear that sentence. She looked straight into his eyes then, but she had already blocked out everything else and continued to speak. Blinded by petty rage.

"Infact I had a very nice date myself tonight." And for a second, it had just been a flash, but there nonetheless. In his eyes, those amazing teal eyes of his that she probably wouldn't be able to tear her gaze from now; there had been a flicker of jealousy.

It had been nothing but a flicker she was sure it wasn't true. What could Mikuo have to be jealous about ever? There was absolutely nothing enviable about herself. Especially not these days. Her mind was just tricking her and playing awful jokes. Showing her what part of her wanted to see after he had pushed her away. It was a hallucination. All just one big hoax.

"_What do you mean you had a date?"_ Mikuo asked, his tone of voice had such a chill harshness to it that a shiver ran through her. She crossed her arms still challenging him straight on. She wouldn't fool herself this time.

"It means exactly what you think it means. I don't think I need to explain it to you." Her voice was sharp, intending to hurt, or do minor damage.

"_Yes_, you do, I may have been out on a date but mine was business. Where did you go?"

"I'm not telling." That's when he stormed right up to her and grabbed her wrist. Preventing her from walking away. She wasn't close to him but felt so close at the same time.

Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? Like such a child? Doing this would only make things more tense between them. Yet she continued to prod and poke. It definitely wasn't her fault, she had tried and realized she was wrong. This is why she didn't let the other part of her mind win because things fall apart. In surreal realism, all things fall apart and break, even her and Mikuo. In time just like everyone else she knew, she'd break him. Then he'd be gone. She just wanted things to go back to normal. To live the same, indifferent days she usually did. Exactly the reason why she didn't explore such thoughts. The one time she did...it ended up like this.

"Gumi, I'm not joking around with you. Where did you go?" This time his voice wasn't friendly, it wasn't calm, or soothing, or soft for that matter. He wasn't asking politely as he always did. No, this time it was an order. He was telling her to tell him. But she in no way shape or form was obligated to obey.

Just who did he think he was issuing out orders like she took them night and day? Just because they were childhood friends didn't mean he had the right to. Childhood friends was right, and nothing more.

She wasn't even someone who listened to rules, much less took them. Yet even though she knew this, though her dignity and personality cried out for divine retribution at such blasphemy. Screamed for her to say something witty, hurtful, and sharp. Deal back equal damage; Nothing came.

Nothing but the warm shivers running through her body as his eyes pierced hers again, and the warm tingle that followed. Though she was frustrated and had already been hurt, that part of her was still fighting a war.

It was as if her whole body was shutting down in a way and melting again. She was being carried away from her body effortlessly and there was nothing she could do to stop it. As if one part of her was Yin and another part of her was Yang. They were biting at each other. Hacking, sawing, and fighting, with the difference between them. Raging a war inside of her, that was ruthlessly ripping her in two. There was no escape from the question at hand. Not while she was trapped there held in the gaze of Mikuo's eyes.

"Where did you go?" It wasn't an easy task but she forced her eyes closed at his question. Which gave her the strength to look away. She would fight no matter what. She wouldn't allow this black hole of emotions to drag her down. Even if it meant fighting herself, and fighting Mikuo. Even if it meant fighting the world.

"_I went out."_ He frowned at the answer.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"My answer." She stared at him now. A challenging look on her face. His eyes were nonetheless alluring but she was focused now. Right now it was a battle, one she was going to win for herself against herself. She would gain control of what was rightfully hers. Her mind would not win this fight.

"Are you even taking this seriously? Gumi I'm worried about you, where did you go? Who were you with?" Warmth slowly returned to his eyes in the frustration but she jerked her hand away once he settled.

"Last time I checked Mikuo you weren't ruler of my life. I really don't owe you any kind of explanation for my actions as much as you don't owe me any." Mikuo stepped back and sighed heavily.

"I'm not trying to rule your life. I just want to know who you were with." He ran his fingers through his hair. It looked as if he had been doing so all evening. As if he had somehow anticipated this confrontation. Gumi stepped backwards, only to have Mikuo take a step to close the distance.

"I'm sorry okay, I was angry. I didn't mean to snap it's just...I'm an idiot...I didn't hurt you did I?" Gumi watched as he took her hand in his. Surveying her wrist. Again he was gentle and warm. What could have flickered his earlier flip she didn't know. Until that one part made one sentence come to mind.

_Jealousy, and jealousy of all kinds, including her own._

Instantly she jerked her hand away again. He stared at her widely, horrified. A look on his face asking if that was the place that hurt. She shook her head violently, and he breathed a sigh of relief afterwards.

It's not that she was hurt, not there anyway. He had already done his damage. And though she was fighting, Mikuo's hand against her skin, just felt as if it belonged there, in more places than one. She turned away from him blocking the incoming thought.

"Regardless, it's none of your business who I decide to go out with. Goodnight Mikuo."

"Gumi...I didn't mean too. You're making me feel as if I threw you away. I'm sorry."

"I said goodnight Mikuo..."

Heavy as her steps felt, she walked. Words couldn't describe the difficulty of turning away from Mikuo and walking. To keep walking with the elevator in sight. To turn and swipe her card and head to her room. Not only head there, but stay there. Locked in her own solitude for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mikuo paced around his room back and forth. He tried sitting down on his bed, laying on the couch, sitting at his desk, laying on the table, resting against any and all kinds of surfaces he could find. Including walls, counters, his mini fridge, windows, doors; everything. But still he was unable to settle.

He attempted every remedy, exercise, and even went as far as to have tea, though he detested the substance. Nothing calmed his nerves though, not a single thing. A fire still raged beneath his surface as he remembered Gumi's words. Their earlier fight, and all the heat of the moment.

_How could she have gone on a date? _Enjoy herself when he had been suffering. How could she even muster or accuse that he had actually had _fun_ on his date with Luka? Well, the truth was he had been suffering, and now thanks to that whole date he didn't even want to go on, Gumi was angry him. Even though she had been the one to convince him to go. Then again, she also probably hadn't expected Luka to kiss him.

While he'd been away with the occupation of other things, another guy had made his move. Mikuo ran his fingers through his hair and sat down in the nearby recliner chair. Swiveling it around to his desk, he continuously drummed his fingers over the slick wood before he started up his laptop.

It was a struggle to sit there and do absolutely nothing. To just wait while the tech started up and loaded till he could enter his password. His mind would wander endlessly against his will to...other thoughts. So he tended to fidget and run his fingers through his hair. Doing absolutely anything to trail his mind away from all thoughts of Gumi. Unfortunately, such a release didn't come to him naturally, if ever at all really.

His heart clenched and tied upon the thought of Gumi's date. Had the guy she'd been with held her warm soft hands? Placed his arms around her as she laughed? Had she eaten dinner with him and made jokes, intwined with a mix of light and heavy conversation? Had they had so much fun to the point where he himself was no longer needed? Lastly, as if releasing the thought now so it wouldn't be as deadly, had he kissed her?

He felt his fists slam down on the desk, and the room shudder in fear of his anger. Even the desk cringed under the intensity of the feelings swirling around him. _God forbid if he had kissed her._ Mikuo dreaded the thought of another man doing what he couldn't. Of another guy walking right in and leaving with Gumi when he was stuck in the same place he'd always been in, if not further by now.

He had thought of trying to do some further research into their suspects, but his mind wouldn't allow him to think. It was stubborn, and it wouldn't let him contemplate about anything other than Gumi. Nothing other than her mattered at the moment. And he couldn't feel anything other than fury. A charge of it flared up within him.

_How dare Luka just kiss him without his permission! Was she on such a high horse that she believed she could do anything? Just kiss any guy and they wouldn't care. That they'd just melt at her touch? Did she assume he had been just like them? Another mindless zombie charmed by her appearance and only that?_ Well, he wasn't one of them. Yet thanks to a kiss, one which he _hadn't allowed, hadn't planed or even wanted, with a girl he didn't like_; he might be losing Gumi. The girl he did infact love.

Earlier in the hallway they had fought. And it was during that fight he'd almost confessed to her. He'd just been so annoyed, and tired and upset that he hadn't bothered to keep his emotions in check. Even his inner self had seemed tired, and only finally kicked in when Gumi had been in his arms.

He'd blindly done the action, but she had been so fragile at that moment, so warm, and yet because he had said so much only to have his inner self put a stop to it, he'd hurt Gumi. _Horrifically so._ He sighed heavily, watching his computer screen. Absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair he started to feel regret along with all his anger.

If only he hadn't done anything, or went through with everything. Not only half done things back there. She had come willingly to him. Possibly subconsciously, but either way it had been pleasant. Different from the walls she usually placed around her heart and very soul. If just for but a moment, they'd crumbled.

For a change she had taken the first step, and there was no denying that she had came and pressed herself against him. Listening to his rapid heartbeat as if it helped her sleep at night. He hadn't expected the action and his insides had stirred. His whole conscious melting into the very contact.

She'd been so close...against him. Melting him, calling him, craving his very response. All he had to do was pull her closer in response. Gently brush hair away from her face so nothing got in the way. Make sure that no force on earth could stop him from tilting her chin upwards, and joining lips with lips. From needing her, from loving her, from providing for her every need in anyway possible. From placing his hands where he had never set them before and leaving his mark on her. His anger started to simmer at the thought, and even his inner self purred in approval.

He had done nothing for so long, that someone could have taken her from him. It was an action he couldn't allow to happen. One he _wouldn't allow_ to happen. Glancing to the clock on his laptop it was half past six in the morning. He couldn't imagine how he'd look going to work sleep deprived. But sleep was nonexistent among other thoughts that crept into his mind.

He imagined marching to the elevator, taking it down to Gumi's suite. Knocking on her door till she opened it. Her, no doubt being tired and sleepy with messy bed hair he'd lift her and heroically take her back to bed. Where he would also climb into the sheets and sleep, holding her in his arms. He would sleep peacefully then. He needed sleep, as sitting grinding his teeth into dust wasn't helping. The thought was so tempting, so abnormally comforting he almost gave in. But stopped himself right as he opened his room door, ready to set out.

What was he thinking? He closed the door and sank down in front of it. Then reached up for the lock, and through much effort and fighting himself, managed to lock it. Trapping himself inside so he couldn't get to her without practically ripping the door apart. Ironically, it was something he was sure he would do if his mental state deteriorated enough.

He pressed his head against the cool door, before running his hands through his hair again. He desperately needed to gain control of his mentality before he did something he would seriously regret. His emotions were disintegrating him. Slowly eating away at all the logic he'd accumulated over the years. And mentally, he was falling apart.

He'd had feelings, but they'd never been this intense before. So scattered and all over the place. He had never let his feelings triumph over him, but the very thought of being with Gumi brought him to his knees, and the thought of another guy being with her sent rage out to his very fingertips.

If he continued on this road, he would snap and he knew. There had never been any potential threats back at their school male-wise. As others hadn't even ever really glanced in her direction romantically. He'd indirectly made sure of it.

And as much as it bothered him, as much as he yearned to be the closest he could possibly be to Gumi in every way possible; he needed to be by Gumi's side as a friend.

He couldn't imagine her mind handling his love along with all her other worries. Her emotions were probably already scattered and mixed worse than his. As much as he loved her, he couldn't bring himself to trouble her like that. It would be better to just standby silently watching over her and assisting her all he could. Carrying out his one sided love in the background.

Hardening his resolve, he stood up. Then walked to his bedroom and threw himself against the soft memory foam of the bed. His thoughts were finally quiet, but as if he had Insomnia, sleep still didn't come.

Sitting up, he stared at the ceiling. Not at one point in particular but the ceiling as a whole. He'd sorted out his thoughts but still felt restless. And falling back onto his bed, he sighed heavily. Climbing under the sheets he forced his eyes closed. He couldn't afford to miss work in the morning as Gumi might think it was her fault. Even if it was entirely, he didn't want her to think so.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll apologize to her...but for now we need sleep okay?" He talked out loud trying to soothe his restless inner self. Mental conversation wouldn't calm it at this point. It needed to hear him say the words out loud as if there were another person in the room. Though he trusted his own resolve, sleep still didn't come. He sighed out loud heavily and forced himself to sit up. A small little bell started to chime. The familiar sound of his email going off and he was puzzled by having a message this late.

Pushing himself up, he made his way over to his laptop, sitting down at his desk. Momentarily he found himself wishing that the message would be from Gumi, but he knew the reality of his situation. He'd be lucky enough if she even bothered to breathe the same air as him in the morning. He dragged his mouse and hovered over his mail for a second. Reading the small notification he'd received. He had one new message from..._**unknown user.**_ Clicking open his mail he clicked his inbox. Then double tapped the first message.

"_Mikuo Hatsune, don't be alarmed by this message, I assure you it's friendly. We know who you are, and what you're searching for," _he paused right there, focusing hard on the email. He stared at the first part for quite some time before reading on.

"_You don't know who I am so I don't expect you to trust me or believe me when I say I can help you, but I can. You and Gumi aren't safe, no one in that building is safe. Heed my warning when I say that. Keep reading this message and down below you'll find a link as well as a password. The link is to a personal chat I've created, it's secure. I know you have questions and I'll answer them. I'm not expecting you to trust me, but give it a chance. I have information you might wanna know. I can help you." _He reached the end of the email and as promised there was a link and a password.

Mikuo found himself hesitating. Reading and rereading the message at least three times. His mouse was just barely touching the link. He swallowed hard and stared at the screen. There were about a hundred good reasons why he shouldn't trust anonymous emails. There was spam, there was hacking of all kinds, identity theft, tracking and viruses. Though a simple virus was the least of his worries at this point.

How did this person even get his email? Was it even a person? For all he knew it could be a bot sending automatic emails..._deadly emails._ He found himself frowning so intensely his vision began to blur. Soon enough, he found himself with his desk drawer open and glasses on, twirling a pen in his right hand.

He read the message over one more time. He didn't need to wrack his brain for every and any reason not to. Even the sender themselves had written they didn't expect him to trust them. But lately had been all about chances. Nothing but chances and almost sheer luck. Even trying to balance the pros and cons, he was still at a clear disadvantage.

How this person knew who he was, where he was, and who he'd came with was a mystery. He couldn't just delete the email close the window and pretend he'd never read it. That would only further his restlessness.

He'd been staring at the message for a good long time now. Still thinking, still contemplating, still deciding what to do. Chances were he'd been the only one to receive this message. They knew where Gumi was. The last and final direct descendant of the Megpoid family they _hadn't_ taken. To them she was most likely a loose end. His hunch about Len,_ grim as it was_, had been correct and ingeniously spot on. If they found her, if they took her just for not responding to the message...he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He'd be the direct cause of something worse than death. Which would haunt him forever in a way he'd never recover from. Walking around as an empty shell of himself with no purpose wasn't a fate he wanted. One he didn't think he deserved, one Gumi also didn't deserve.

So even though he was afraid, though he was concerned, he found himself jotting down the password. A sudden wave of paranoia or maybe caution hit him. Momentarily stopping, he deemed that it was both. He stood up quickly and walked around the room. Closing all the blinds, the windows, and locking everything from doors to cabinets. Anything and everything that could be considered as an entrance or spy point. Then he returned to his seat, seating himself at his desk.

Releasing a long shuddering breath, he clicked the link. A small informative box popped up. Telling him that the message was from an unknown sender, therefore its contents could be dangerous. Something he already knew. He wasn't brainless and didn't need the reminder.

Hitting 'OK' to continue, his browser started up. Loading a blank website with small blue text in the center. Below the text was a bar to insert a password. Slowly stretching his fingers out over the keys, he typed. Hitting each corresponding letter and number in the passcode he had jotted down. He hovered over the enter button before slowly and almost painfully hitting it.

He brought his cursor down to a text box for him below. In the bottom left corner of the site it listed how many users were in the chat. Currently there were two. A message from the other user popped up.

"_Welcome! I see you decided to take me up on my offer."_ Mikuo flinched at the instant response. As if they'd expected as much for him to show up. Their text was blue and their pen name "M" which was highlighted in a different color was rather flashy. Gathering courage he replied.

"Yes, I did. Mind if I ask exactly who you are?" He felt nervous, even typing anything. He had every reason not to trust this 'M' and every other reason to be afraid of them. He didn't know who they were, but they knew who he was. How much M knew about him, he didn't know. But in the end he resolved to stick around for a bit. Just to know who they were, and what he was dealing with. Finally he read the message.

"_Nobody you particularly need to worry about. Speaking, I'm not dangerous, not to you anyway...," _their text blinked for a while before finishing. _"Or her."_ A sigh escaped his mouth as M mentioned they weren't a threat to Gumi. However, it still didn't mean they weren't a threat.

"How do you know who I am, and where I am for that matter?" He typed. Again they replied instantly.

"_You aren't a very hard person to find Mikuo. Especially when you go flashing yourself around town with Luka. I'm surprised V hadn't been cold enough to just pick you off while they'd the chance." _That reply resurfaced his anger. The very recollection of the date and the events that transpired afterwards threw him into a surge of aggravation.

He hadn't meant to go flashing himself around on purpose. He'd done it for good reason. Reasons he was silently regretting. Sure caution hadn't been on his mind, or safety for that matter. However, they'd stuck nearly to all the most crowded streets and confident as V might be, they wouldn't be bold enough to kill someone out in plain sight.

He'd looked into serial killer V and they'd done all kinds of gruesome things to people. Stemming from how Rin died to the gritty details of other deaths. Things from disembowelment, to hacking and severing then displaying. Impalement to hot fluids and electrical current. Many 'accidents', as the police liked to file them. He shivered at the remembrance of the articles.

Whoever V was, they were someone who didn't hurry. They didn't waste steps, they didn't rush. They proceeded at a slow planned pace as if they were in control of who lived and died. Eventually, they'd all perish at their hands, and stuck on this idea V didn't rush. They were the kind of person who held a grudge tighter than their enemies throat. Someone who had a lot of time to plot such wonderfully pain filled revenge. Where each person died gruesomely at their hands, _and theirs alone._ As if they would save someone just to be able to kill them by their means later.

They'd kill and only exist as a shadow for the police. A mere phantom in the wind, as the shadows shifted in the moonlight. With lots of time to deliberate their courses of action. This all probably had started at a very young age up till now. Their mind was simple, had a simple idea panned out. Yet they were a genius. Their mind was complex, their idea an intricate web of plans that became reality. Even worse, that they knew _how to make reality._

Unlike regular criminals V was a serial killer. Regular criminals left footprints. Vans full of duct tape, unbolted broken security devices, destruction, sudden blackouts. They were foot prints of people who were very careful where they stepped, but they were footprints nonetheless. Even if barely traceable. And other than the murder scenes, V left no footprints to follow, no evidence. And if the police didn't discover the bodies they'd be none the wiser to V's existence.

Mikuo realized how long his own text had been blinking for. He'd neglected typing any kind of message back to M. Finally, he began asking again, he would get his answers.

"What do you want from me?" He began to type, but stopped and deleted it all. He wanted to know why this person wanted to help him. As well as what kind of information they had. They'd said the building was unsafe and he needed to know why. If M knew who V was...

"Why are you offering to help us M? What's in it for you?" He stared at the screen waiting for an answer.

"_Nothing, nothing except the chance that I have to save at least Gumi's family from that fate..."_ Their text filled with multiple dots before it finally finished the sentence. _"Like I couldn't save my own."_ M's words stuck to him. His heart sinking at the mention of them. He didn't know this person, or thing, but somehow they'd also been a victim of serial killer V, and now they could be living a life like Gumi's, in peril and distraught.

"M, is it possible that you know who V is?" Exactly two minutes passed before he received another reply.

"_If I did, you and your companion wouldn't be in this predicament."_

"M..., I'm...sorry to hear about you're parents."

"_If you and Gumi manage to catch V, everything will be more than enough to suffice."_ Though M couldn't see him nod, he nodded. And yet still felt as if they could see him. _"Mikuo, be on your guard this week, my intuition's been acting up and it won't be safe for you, either of you. V is confident, but they're mentally unstable."_ Before he had the time to even think of a reply, M was gone.

He felt as if their whole conversation had been pointless, but if he knew better their conversation held something crucial. But it was late, and now wouldn't be the best time to think about everything. He would need a good nights sleep to be able to properly order his thoughts and work tomorrow morning. Shutting his laptop down, he decided to do just that.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_A familiar cloak ruffled on a bench she'd seen before. Its deep shade of black rimmed with red clashed with a noticeable contrast against the faded brown of the bench. Upon her arrival the woman stood and watched her from a distance. A distance that was a lot closer than she'd ever been. Distance in a sense that was close, as if they were connected in a much stronger way than their past encounters had been._

_The woman's presence seemed to have grown. She'd gained better control of the world around her. It bent and shifted to her will, as single touches from her fingertips could bring it to a stop. Her mentality had also seemed to have grown as the world seemed more stable. Yet she was still the only one in this world. A world of thoughts where only she controlled everything._

_Gumi stepped forward, but of course got no closer. Yet the sound echoed and carried as if she had. She somehow felt nervous, but her time spent speaking to the woman was something she'd been waiting for. She would need the insight of someone wise, and knew what could happen. With all the events of lately, there wasn't a thing to be left unmentioned._

"_About everything on the road-" Gumi attempted to explain, but the woman raised her hand and she forgot her sentence. The words didn't bother to form and her mouth closed. She felt herself brought closer forward in the woman's direction. Yet her feet had not moved. She watched as the woman looked her up and down, examing her before facing east._

"_No time for that," she began, shaking her head at whatever she could possibly be watching. This world entirely, was empty after all._

"_We need to train you for everything you're about to face." The woman said beginning to walk. Suppressing the look of puzzlement from her face, Gumi nodded and followed close behind. Yet even so close she felt no difference in their distance._

"_What do you mean training?" Gumi asked. To this the woman stopped and the whole world halted._

"_I mean, in the state you are now, you'll fail. I need you to understand that." Unfortunately trying to understand anything these days was what confused Gumi the most. She stepped forward gesturing to herself._

"_But if you know what's going to happen to me why not just tell-" She stopped speaking, remembering the woman on the floor air ripped from her lungs, tears shimmering in the air and changed the question. "How exactly are you going to train me? I'm not a quick learner, and I seriously doubt I'll be able to remember any of this afterwards."_

_The woman turned to face her still completely hooded, and though Gumi couldn't see her face she felt as if the woman might be laughing at her. Oh not out loud, and not entirely mocking, but smirking as if she'd said something humorous. And as she spoke her tone didn't help either._

"_How can you be so sure you're not a fast learner when you've never even tried to seriously learn?" Such a statement from the woman stung. All because it held so much truth. So much truth that she felt the need to fight back. Yet proving that she couldn't do anything would only further show her uselessness. She was tired of feeling useless, tired of watching people constantly be ripped from her grasp. The cycle of uselessness felt as if it had repeated itself on and on for decades, she was so tired of feeling useless, especially infront of the woman._

"_Fine then, let's do this, let's train." Instantly after she blinked the air around her shimmered and shifted. They blurred and disappeared and in an instant, cleared._

_Gumi almost screamed. She thought she might be falling towards the ground from very high up. Yet, when she went to reach out to the suburban city district below her, nothing but a hard surface contacted her hands. It was as if she was standing on glass looking down into a life size, birds eye view of a model._

"_What is this?" Gumi asked aloud, looking around for the woman. She was nowhere and neither was the bench she usually sat upon, or any of the surroundings she was used to seeing in her dream. "Hello?" Yet still the woman didn't respond. The room only further echoed with the solitude of her own voice._

_The woman couldn't possibly have gone far. She was still in the dream, meaning that the woman was still present somewhere. Still conscious and controlling. Glancing around, she noted she was centered in a room. Four white walls connected forming a square and the model which she stood upon sat dead center._

_She took a step forward and a large map materialized in front of her. It occupied the entire first wall of white. At the start of the map a small green circle had been placed. She felt a weird sense of déjà vu from the map as if she'd seen it before. Taking a step forward she heard something shift and lock infront of her._

_Looking up she swore the miniature green circle had moved. Taking another step forward the sound followed her again. Glancing up the circle to had moved again. This time she watched the circle as she walked and with each step it shifted according to her movement_

_She stared hard ahead at the map, trying to recall when and where she'd seen it before. She knew she had somewhere, but where? It was on the tip of her tongue when a small blinking skull appeared before her green circle. Looking ahead of her, it had been like before. The same four walls, same map, same model, nothing had changed. She did however heed her sense of warning and moved forward with precaution._

_If only she could remember where she'd seen the map. She felt like a lock had been placed on her mind. Something, if anything, was mentally sealing away important parts of her mind. If that was the case all she needed was a key. As if hearing her thoughts a key appeared a few feet in front of her. She almost laughed._

"_Well, that was relatively easy." _

_Crossing the model she made her way over. Making sure to sidestep as much as possible and as a result, she ended up being able to pick up the key from behind. Staring down at the key it didn't seem to be on a pressure plate. Gumi wrinkled her nose, examining it more closely. It also didn't seem to be frozen to the ground. Little effort would be needed to pick up the tiny bronze key. Still it would be better to have a backup plan in case the keys safety didn't measure out. Last thing she wanted to do was fall into an endless black hole, or disappear beneath a trap door._

_Looking back at the map she took note of the fact that she was in center town now. Instead of far south like she'd been before. It had been quite the walk over as the model stretched out for eons in their directions until they connected with the white wall at their corresponding end._

_If anything at all should attempt to attack her she would run far east. Her mind throbbed a little at the mention of the direction but it was only momentary. Swiftly she bent down and snatched up the key. Then doing a quick once over of the surrounding area, deemed that everything was all right. Slowly she breathed out a sigh of relief as all the tension washed out of her._

_What exactly had she been so afraid of? The key was in her hands and she was safe. Yet, why had she been so worried? This was a dream, more specifically her dream. Nothing would happen to her. The woman had even promised as much. Yet she couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that loomed behind her and felt as if she was forgetting something. She shoved the bronze key into her pocket brushing the thought off._

_Glancing back a final time she didn't see anyone. Paranoia was probably just welling up inside her. She had never once dreamt she had died, and the thought of it happening now was honestly absurd. Had she dreamed of being kidnapped? Grimly, yes, but it had been in fear of her fathers condition. Her mind had let her dream of many things, but none the pain of death._

_She spotted a metallic door off in the distance east-wise. If it was a way out, she wasn't sure. But if it got her out of this room, it was worth a shot. As most things were worth a shot these days._

_One step was all it took, but she was unable to move, and trailing her eyes down to her feet they'd melted into the floor. Merging with it as if it had always been liquid. It didn't burn or sting. Infact it wasn't even slightly uncomfortable, her feet just felt like they were immersed in water. That's when she saw the hand._

_It wasn't a normal human hand, or model glass floor like it should have been. No, this hand was pitch black and bony. Gumi almost gagged at the sight of it's skin stretching and pulling the more it moved. The nails on it were long and curled, so much that they were biting into the palm. Each bone was identifiable by the lack of much skin covering it. It reeked of garbage, the stench heavy and almost sweet. And before she could cover her nose the hand wrapped around her ankle. _

_A scream escaped her throat. The hand was icy cold, lacking the warmth of a normal human hand. The longer the hand held on, the more it burned. She tried to kick ferociously at the hand but her feet moved as if they were trapped in a thick molasses._

_Each second the hand inched slowly forward, clawing it's way up to her. The glacial iciness of its skin was eating through the bottom of her jeans. Her mind scattered with thoughts of fear._

_Would she be killed? Slowly? Quickly? The thought of a slow death made her mouth feel metallic with the taste of blood, and then the scent of it hit her hard. Slowly she swallowed, trying to keep an edge on the bile that was ebbing it's way down and up her throat._

_Would she wake up? Would she ever see Mikuo again? The thought made her pause and she was able to grip courage._

_She glared at the hand needing to focus. Of all times in her life, that was what was most important now. She focused hard and all irrelevant thoughts of pain, fear, and death dispersed allowing her to be able to think clearly even if just for a few minutes. The ground was still flat, and from the hands position she would be able to crush it between her two feet if she positioned them properly. Even if her movements were slow the impact of the crush would still be relatively the same, hopefully anyway._

_In a situation such as this, there was no alternative choice to bet her life on. Her mind couldn't process another plan other than this. For a second she regretted never truly paying attention but even that thought dispersed. In this moment she was the only one she had, and likewise, the only person she could count on._

_Slowly and steadily she managed to raise her left foot upwards, still maintaining balance. Then as fast as she could, forced it downwards again. The impact was slowed but her foot stepped down on the hand. It shook violently in the model floor as if not covered by whatever melted glasslike substance the floor was made out of._

_Then when the hand gripped onto her shoe with much force, and the cold seeped through them, she crushed it between her feet. Applying all the pressure she could achieve to it. The hand exploded into a cloud of dark dust and faded away into the air._

_Quickly before another hand could take the lasts place, Gumi pulled a foot up and stepped on a different section of the model floor. She was surprised but thankful to find it was solid. Taking this advantage she ran._

_Where exactly had the hand came from? Had the woman summoned it? Thankfully it had only been one but what if more showed up? And just as she thought it the ground, and even the walls of the room shook unsteadily. Before she even had the time to grasp the situation the floor began to divide. Each glass cracking into individual squares that began to break into more individual squares as time went on. All the shaking disheveled her and she lost her balance hitting the glass square hard. Her stomach tightened and twisted hard in nausea at the sight before her._

_Millions of thin bony hands were shooting up from the cracks. A heavy urge to upchuck hit her gut as the stench of them filled her nostrils. A whole sea of flexing hands, all with skin to hand ratios gruesomely off were hungrily grabbing at her. None got close but she scrambled backwards on her cube not wishing for any to touch her again._

_A wave of panic washed over her. She needed to think and fast because the floor was still splitting as she sat there. Each second grew closer to another bunch of hands clawing through the cracks. All wishing to get to her, she shivered at the memory of their inhuman cold. The metallic door flashed through her mind and she whipped her head to look in its direction. The door still existed, all she had to do was get to it._

_With a quick push up off the glass she started sprinting for the door. Each minute the cubes got farther and farther from each other breaking into smaller cubes. Eventually she was jumping from cube to cube. Her heart almost stopped when she lost her balance after a jump. But almost on instinct she managed a hand infront of her for a roll. It stunned her for a second that she was able to do something like that. She couldn't remember ever rolling before, yet she'd done it. Thankfully the floor though splitting, was still flat. Else she doubted she would've been able to make that roll. Then the floor started to shift._

_Gumi collapsed to her knees gripping the edges of the glass cube as it forcefully shot into the air. All the breaking cubes around her were drifting upwards and downwards in different directions. Some sank so low that hands swarmed over them. Gumi watched in horror as the blocks speeding downwards all suffered a similar fate. Then her block started to shoot downwards._

_Panic took control of her legs and she was unable to move. The thought of the hands swarming around her, their cold eating through the fabric of her clothes caused her to shudder. But she didn't have enough time to worry, time to think, every second she was nearing the hands, nearing her fate._

_The thought of spraining her ankle seemed a much better alternative to getting mauled by hands. And shoving her hands hard against her cube, she propped herself up again. Her block was descending and the block infront of her was already submerged in the sea of hands. All the blocks around her were sunken, and soon her block would join them. If she didn't move, she'd join them._

_Her legs were still wobbly but she needed to jump. There was another block on the other side of the submerged block before her. If she was fast enough it might be possible to make it. But just the thought of having any other further contact with the hands seemed to freeze her to the spot. Still, she managed a jump just as her block split in two and slammed into the sea of hands._

_Her new block shot up as she landed on it. She wobbled wildly but managed balance. Glancing back, hands viciously clawed at the block she'd previously been on, being further dragged down. Her current block split into two and her legs were spreading wide with them._

_She leaped to her next block. Landing it she leaped to her next, and continued this pattern till the door was only a final block away. With one last burst she made the last block and gripped the doorknob tightly as the block she was on split into two, and those two into four. She found herself practically hanging off the doorknob for dear life._

_Her heart beat rapidly in her chest in a mix of fear and happiness. She'd made it and was still here, alive, but there wasn't time to celebrate it right now. Frantically she twisted and jerked at the knob but it didn't move. Instantly the key came to mind and she reached into her pocket ripping the key out of it. She fumbled with it till it went into the lock and finally the floor fell out from under her feet, all the cubes far too small to step on and hold her weight._

_Hands swarmed over her legs and the bone chilling iciness of them seared with a burning cold. Chills disintegrated her jeans and other parts of her burned. She cried out from the pain and fought against the hands to twist the key in the lock. But within seconds all heat seeped from her body, and her hands and feet froze. She kicked her legs at the hands. Constantly moving so they didn't grip her ankles or claw her down. The effort felt futile as her fingers were slipping from the knob. Finally numbness was all she could feel besides the shivers running through her._

_Letting go wasn't an option, she couldn't let it be and option. If she let this stop her what would stop her next? If there even was a next. She wouldn't be able to face a serial killer if she let this stop her. She wouldn't be able to look herself in the mirror and tell herself that she was strong. She'd no longer have the right to define that word with herself. Though her body was numb with cold, she gripped the knob. With the last of her energy, she swore to herself she'd get it open. Nothing would keep her from her parents. Not this dream, not the hands, not the pain, and definitely not this stupid door!_

_A glorious click filled her ears and the door swung open taking her with it. She laid sprawled out on the dream ground and her surroundings blurry. The floor heated her but she still felt the lingering touch of the hands. The thought alone caused her to shiver once more._

_Sitting up she glanced around. Half expecting the woman, half expecting another terrible turn of events. But the door was gone, replaced by regular air. _She was looking at her dresser.

Gumi hugged herself, glancing around her bed just to make sure she was really there. What kind of dream had that been? Not even her own dreams were safe anymore. She sighed and reached out to turn off her alarm before it blared into her ears. Then she remembered and cocked her head to stare at the smashed bits of it below her dresser.

Sighing again there was no other option except to prop herself out of bed. Yet, she found herself not wanting to get out of it. Today and possibly right now she'd have to face Mikuo. Recalling how bitter she'd been about things he probably wouldn't wanna talk to her. And this was how it was, she'd said her peace and felt lonelier than ever.

Maybe if she apologized, and maybe if she was the luckiest human being at that moment, he might forgive her and they could move on. Why had she said all of that, why couldn't she have just said something else? They were friends and she didn't usually lash out at Mikuo, not ever, and not like that. She fell back onto her bed.

Turning over, more thoughts raided her mind. So what if Mikuo kissed thousands of girls? He was free to be his own man after all, free to do what he pleased and she'd no right to stop him because frankly she did the same. Yet even telling herself she didn't care, that she didn't have the right or a logical reason to care, didn't change the fact that she did. They were best friends after all, always had been. Maybe part of her was just looking out for him. Wanting him to be with only the best girl he could find.

She couldn't possibly...she shook her head not even able to finish that thought. Regardless, she'd let too many emotions control her words and actions yesterday. Too many jumbled thoughts had caused her to act and say blindly, and today she'd just have to right all her wrongs. Getting up she dreaded the very thought of working. But maybe the distraction would provide some relief, as sleeping wouldn't, not anymore.

Deciding this, she got ready and pushed any further thoughts out of her mind. The dream, the woman, whatever training she'd mentioned, and only focused on one thing; Mikuo and apologizing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Say..., have you ever said a lot of things you probably shouldn't have?" Gumi found herself asking Kaito this as they were setting up lights in the stage that morning. All she had to do was pass him the lights and he would do everything else. It worked a lot to her benefit as she didn't feel like doing much work today. The incidents of yesterday had left her feeling sluggish and drained. He'd probably noticed as she hadn't done any real work since she'd came in. Kaito stepped down the ladder and started pushing it to the next bunch of lights that needed to be set up.

"So that's what's been on your mind huh?" Grimly Gumi nodded, too tired to say another word. Not physically but emotionally and mentally tired, as if she'd done hours of work. "Well, depends on who it was and what you said." She felt herself grimace at the recollection of her words and her behaviour.

She did and didn't regret getting Mikuo out on that date. They'd gotten their information and had some leads now. For once they might actually know what they were doing. They'd have somewhere to start and end, not just start this time around. She prayed that this wouldn't lead to another dead end. That was the only reason she didn't regret that date. Soon enough a million things were running through her mind.

Had risking her friendship with Mikuo really been worth it? Would she throw away even that to reach her parents? She felt tears collecting waiting to flow and closed her eyes.

Mikuo was important to her, they'd been friends since as far back as she could go. She reminded herself, promised herself that she wasn't that kind of person. She cared for those who cared for her. Not many people cared for anyone these days, and especially not her in her case. The police couldn't care less if they found her body in some alley. They'd just add another individual to their growing list of deceased people and be done with it.

If she didn't manage to find her parents she'd have no one. Especially if she lost Mikuo. He was the only person who sincerely cared for her. The only person she had left to care about her. Recently, she hadn't been returning the favor.

"Maybe he really was just looking out for me..." She couldn't help but think about it. About how and why she'd acted like that. She couldn't remember why she'd even found a valid reason to act that way. A part of her buzzed in the back of her mind trying to remember but she stopped it, not wanting whatever had come over her yesterday to resurface.

Whatever the reason it was irrelevant now. All she needed to do, all she needed to concentrate on was apologizing to Mikuo. To returning everything to what it used to be.

"Who was looking out for you?" She heard Kaito ask when he came to stand next to her. She almost jumped at his voice, having forgotten he was in the room. Her thoughts had just been too consuming.

"Oh it's,...it's nothing I was just talking to myself." She tried to play it off cooly but Kaito didn't bite.

"Hey, if you want me to help you I gotta know what's going on." Looking up at him she swore she saw Mikuo for a second and her heart lurched in her chest. But soon teal hair faded into blue and so did teal eyes. Faces changed and Gumi remembered who she was looking at. All that concern in Kaito's gaze just reminded her so much of Mikuo. She looked away unable to hold Kaito's gaze. Reminding herself that they looked nothing alike.

"Me and Mikuo sort of...had a falling out yesterday." She watched his eyebrows raise in surprise, as if he could imagine the two of them fighting.

"Whoa...weren't you guys really close friends?"

"Yeah, but I really messed things up i guess..." She found herself sighing heavily as she walked over to a pile of lights. She sat down, beginning to pack a few of them in a box ready to set up the next bunch. She felt Kaito sit beside her, and a warm hand settled on hers. Electricity rummaged through his touch and turning to face him he had his eyes locked on hers, concern written all over his face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure things will work themselves out. He seems like an understanding friend." But Kaito's attempt at reassurance didn't assure her. Infact if anything she felt more uneasy, almost vulnerable. She couldn't afford to just sit and wait for things to work themselves out. She wasn't that kind of person and never would be.

"And what if it doesn't? I've been the biggest jerk recently, and I can't quite pinpoint why." She felt tears coming and fought them. She wouldn't cry infront of Kaito. Not while he was trying to cheer her up.

Standing she turned and walked to a nearby table to take in deep breaths. Her body cried for air, as little of it was reaching her lungs. Her throat tightened the more her thoughts went back to yesterday. Without Mikuo she'd have nothing, literally. If this all blew up in her face where would she go if even Mikuo turned his back on her?

"What if he doesn't forgive me..." Her voice was shaky as she asked. Unsure, unknowing, and frankly terrified. Kaito carried the ladder over to where the last set of lights needed to be set.

"He will, you guys make a great duo. Besides you're...right..." His voice seemed to fade in and out as a very vivid picture played before her. Till finally it drowned out Kaito's voice. Mikuo only stared back at her for a second before he shook his head and turned around. Away from her, away from this. And he walked and kept walking. Even when she said his name, even when she called out the second time, even when as she ran to catch up and fell scraping her knee hard. Even when she called out for him then, frantically screamed out at him and ran with the last of the air in her lungs. Even when tears blinded her, he walked, and never looked back once.

"Gumi?" A voice called out to he and the world around her shook and it was still shaking. Her eye sight was blurry until she blinked and something trickled down her cheek. It didn't take long to realize that she was crying and Kaito was trying to shake her out of whatever trance she'd been in. He'd probably hit his head on one of the lights as there was dust in his hair. He was scanning her face for answers.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, looking pained and much disheveled. With him this close she couldn't help but notice his face was a bit flushed. She wiped at her tears and shook her head.

"I just thought of something really sad was all." Kaito breathed a sigh of relief at the words and before she knew what was going on she was in his arms, her mouth level with his throat. He held her tightly, flush against his body. It had happened so quickly all she could do was gape up at him.

"I was worried there for a second. I thought I might have made you cry." Kaito was staring down at her, his expression that of relief.

Kinda awkwardly she didn't know what to do with her hands. They were pressed against the hard planes of his chest. Almost through the thin T-shirt he was wearing, and she found herself wanting to move them. Before she even attempted the action she deemed it impossible without her hands running over his body. She swallowed and felt her face blush at the thought.

The whole situation wasn't supposed to be happening. Not at work, and her mind noted that part to continue later on. She cut if off as there was nothing to continue later. So it spoke again going on about how even at work it could happen now, that she was bold, she blocked out the indecency. Nothing was going to happen now or later, or ever. Kaito was, her, well...she had a hard time coming up with a word. So she settled on supervisor. Mostly because coworker didn't really fit, as he was assistant manager if she recalled his speech a while back.

Yet as she tried to trick her mind to think this, all she saw before her was Kaito. The part of her that was a girl wouldn't let her think otherwise. He wasn't Kaito the assistant manager, not Kaito the coworker, or Kaito the friend. All she saw was Kaito plain and simple. Kaito who was male, a rather gorgeous male. Kaito that had lush blue hair, breathtaking features, and from the feel of his chest an amazing build. Kaito who she'd had the pleasure of seeing in a suit the other day, her mind promptly reminded her.

Her face felt extremely hot and she found herself gazing up into those intense blue eyes of his as well as the flecks of gold within them. And slowly she became aware of the way he was holding her.

His arms were around her waist and almost lower. If she remembered correctly, weren't arms going for a hug, higher up? Like shoulder and back? Not that she was an expert at giving hugs, if that's even what this was. It got a bit awkward as her arms weren't even around him returning the, _err_, hug? Not to mention he was just staring down at her not really saying much.

"Um, Kaito...do you uh, mind letting me go now? I'm alright." But he didn't let go, just smirked at her. A smirk that made the whiteness of his teeth extremely apparent. Something about it made her fluttery inside and just a bit nervous. "Guess I'll,...um, just remove myself then..."

Yet she struggled to step away, as he merely locked his arms more tightly around her. So tightly that her hands slid upwards over his chest and onto his shoulders. Delicious little frissions of electricity erupted up into her from the pathway her hands had travelled. She shuddered as they were joined by the sweet scent of him that she found herself inhaling. Momentarily she found herself wondering how Mikuo smel-she halted her train of thought right there. It was getting a bit too weird for a friend to think of a friend like that.

"U-um K-Kaito do you possibly t-think you could let me go?" But he only continued to stare into her eyes, she noticed a sliver of hurt in his. Then he smirked again, deviously

"I kinda don't feel like letting you go though." And even his words shot sparks through her. She shuddered again and took hold of his shoulders, attempting to push him back.

"I..., I k-kinda need you to l-let go. This is...this err, is a work place." She pleaded, her voice rising a level or two at the end. Kaito finally did let go, only to lean in setting his hands on the table behind her, pinning her. He was way too close, extremely close and she felt her mind hazing as he stared into her eyes. She stared back, but there was something in his eyes, something that looked a lot like amusement. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat, attempting to avoid eye contact. He was most likely amused by her reactions.

"Say..., you and Mikuo really aren't in any kind of relationship, right?" And she nodded unable to really say anything else. It was true though, Mikuo wasn't interested in her. He'd made it brutally clear to her yesterday. Not that she'd ever expected him to have been, and the situation for her was the same likewise. She felt a hurt expression cross her face remembering yesterday. Kaito must have noticed as his hand cupped her cheek and he leaned forward further, only centimeters kept their lips apart.

"If he hurts you to this extent why do you stay friends with him?"

"He's...the only real friend I have."

"Well, he's obviously not being a very good one if he did something that made you cry. You can rely on me you know, I live upstairs in the penthouse to the left." She nodded mentally taking note of where he lived. She didn't think she'd ever visit but, still it might come in handy. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and even that wielded electrical current.

She found herself frowning again, receiving a sudden remembrance of yesterday, and that one part of her forced its way in through that thought. Squealing about how Kaito had given her such information as where he lived. It started running through many scenarios where she _'accidentally' _showed up there. She scowled, determinedly forcing it back out the way it came until Kaito's voice seeped into her thoughts.

"What is it exactly that he did that's upsetting you so much?" She looked away, going back to yesterday and wondering even herself what it was exactly that was upsetting her.

"I don't even really understand myself." And he raised an eyebrow in response

'Well, think back to anything that happened yesterday..." Kaito's voice trailed off. "You weren't sad when we were talking in that alley yesterday. Actually you only seemed angry after Luka kissed him." Just Kaito mentioning it seemed to make her feel even worse, and again he noticed because he commented.

"Gumi if that's the reason...I could kiss _you_ if you wanted." She felt her eyes go wide and her whole face blush.

"_W-what?"_ She had a hard time speaking, breathing even.

"If a kiss is bothering you so much, you could have one with me." Kaito repeated as if she almost hadn't heard. _Oh but she had, _and even now it was resounding in her head. She swallowed and fought herself to look away but she couldn't. Kaito wasn't Mikuo, Mikuo wasn't Kaito, but even as she thought it, the thought held no significance.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kaito" And she watched as he frowned, almost sad.

"Why not?"

"B-because..." Persistently he moved forward, so unbelievably close she could feel his warm breath.

"Why do you not want to kiss me? That kinda hurts." Her face blushed harder and felt a lot hotter. If that was even possible at this point.

"I-It's not that, I just-" but he cut her off.

"Because I'd like to kiss you." All thought's in Gumi's mind halted and she stopped, searching Kaito's eyes. When she found no deception she swallowed.

"M-Me?" And he smirked deviously, making him that much more devilishly handsome.

"Yes, you, there's nobody else in this room and even if there was, I'd still pick you."

"Why? I'm not exactly Luka Megurine, or Miku, Zatsune, or even Miki. Infact I'm not really all that great." Kaito frowned.

"Who told you that?" Gumi shook her head.

"I don't need to be told. My life has always been like that." She felt his hand caress her cheek, and he smiled sweetly.

"Gumi, you are the most breathtaking person I've ever met by far in my entire life," his voice was so soft, so reassuring, and honest. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're different, so much unlike everyone else and that draws me to you. The second I saw you I was so attracted to you that it startled me." Kaito was blushing now, and almost shyly he glanced away and back into her eyes. "Can I?"

"I..., I..." Any words at all wouldn't leave her mouth. They only stuttered out, and Kaito smirked at her again. She felt as if her insides were fluttering, disintegrating, almost leaving her.

"Can I take that as a yes?" She didn't even get to speak again before a thumb ran over her lower lip and settled under it. Kaito kept eye contact with her for a little before she noticed him stare down at her lips. Slowly he tilted her chin upwards and stopped.

"If you don't want to, I advise you to pull away right now." But before she could even think of doing so his lips were on hers, slowly but deeply kissing hers, and she felt herself pulled closer to him. His lips were smooth and warm, and endless sparks of electricity seemed to crackle against her own lips. Things inside her tingled, bewildered she couldn't even believe it was happening. Her mind felt hazy and all too soon he was pulling back, gazing down into her eyes.

She gazed back at him, until his whole face blushed red and he looked away. His arms wrapped around her and held her close. Kaito didn't say anything and Gumi herself didn't know what to say. Finally Kaito broke the silence.

"I really like you Gumi..., if you haven't you know...already guessed..." Kaito's voice was shy and she could hear the nervousness. She at some point _had_ guessed such a thing but just him really saying it, felt amazing. And she started to laugh.

"Huh...? Hey what's so funny?" Kaito asked, his face still a bright shade of red.

"Nothing, I'm happy I guess." For the first time in the last few hours her mind felt light, and she did infact feel happy. Kaito played with a few strands of her hair.

"Then would you consider possibly being my-" but he didn't get to finish as the stage doors burst open with a loud bang. Both doors careened into their nearby walls and slammed back shut. All of it was followed by a rather enraged voice.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing!?"**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gumi jumped at the voice. If Kaito hadn't been holding her so tightly she would've most definitely fallen backwards into something. Who else at the door than the person she'd only focused her mind on earlier, accompanied by the girl they were supposed to be wary of.

Miki stood next to Mikuo watching Gumi for a second. The intensity of Miki's eyes felt as if she was mentally gutting her. Before Gumi could really process much else Mikuo stormed over and practically ripped her from Kaito's embrace. Miki had followed in the pursuit and Gumi didn't miss the icy glare she shot Kaito as Mikuo took Gumi's hand and began jerking her away by it. The glare had been as cold as liquid nitrogen and deadlier than any volcanic eruption. It was as if Miki knew something about him that Gumi herself didn't.

"Just what did you think you were doing Gumi?" Miki started, thrusting a finger accusingly towards Kaito. Gumi's heart sunk a little as she noticed Miki's voice had been the one from earlier. "Look Kaito, just because you have authority doesn't mean you get to take advantage of people." Kaito frowned. He seemed appalled at the accusation and forced Miki's finger away from him.

"I wasn't taking advantage of anyone," he replied, simply, cooly, and calmly. There was something in his eyes, almost as if he was laughing. Miki must have picked it up because she scowled.

"I know your type Kaito. Don't you think for a second that I don't. I'm warning you, stay away from her." Gumi still heard them going at it from behind her. She felt it was her right to step in and interfere. Kaito hadn't exactly done anything wrong. Neither had she, but Mikuo was gripping her hand so tightly it'd be impossible to even half turn.

Her arm started to hurt as Mikuo pulled her away. She hadn't said anything and neither had he. Yet she could tell that he wanted to say a million things. Speak until there wasn't any air left in his lungs. Although she could tell, silence was all she received so she just watched him. Part of her wanted him to say something, but yesterday they'd both said enough, especially her.

Suddenly her other arm was jerked in the opposite direction. She didn't have to make a wild guess who it was. Kaito was on her right, Mikuo was on her left. She felt like a rag doll caught between two children.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong but you don't have the right to just charge in here and start pulling Gumi away like that. She's a human being, she has her own voice and she's capable of making her own choices." Kaito was scowling at Mikuo and everything he'd just spoken was demanding. All said meaningfully with dominance. Slowly Mikuo turned to face him. The aura around him was different from normal. Emotions swirled and clashed but none the warmth and kindness that Gumi was used to.

"Well, since you aren't getting any work done I'm taking her. We need to talk." She noticed him cut her a glance but she avoided eye contact not wishing to meet a glare. Kaito only smiled at his comment.

"What gave you the impression that we weren't working?" Kaito asked, an eyebrow raised in intrigue. Mikuo scoffed.

"I don't believe we need to explain that, do we Kaito?"

"No, we do, because if you'd any human courtesy to look around you might have noticed that the work is already done." Kaito gestured to all the perfectly set lights behind him. His smile only widened. "And actually, me and Gumi were about to grab lunch." She watched as Mikuo took a look around. He really did take in all the work they'd done, only to smile directly at Kaito.

"All the more why I'll take this time to talk to her."

Kaito scowled and Gumi felt his grip loosen from her arm. Mikuo took the advantage and pulled her to his side. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Miki standing by only watching now.

"I can see why Gumi was crying. Who do you think you are?" Kaito asked, clearly irritated, almost disgusted even. It was all she could read on his face. The fact that he was trying to protect her was sweet. However it wasn't the slightest bit necessary, her and Mikuo did infact need to talk. She had the most explaining to do.

When she looked up her eyes met teal ones. No longer clouded with anger, but a mixture of confusion and question. Almost apologetic. She used the confusion to pull away from his grasp, as her heart ached for some reason at his touch. Immediately she turned to Kaito. She would clear up this whole misunderstanding and be done with it. However Mikuo just stood there, staring at her.

"I made you cry...?" Mikuo's voice was soft, almost a whisper and just as if he'd never done anything wrong he was back to his compassionate, concerned self. Staring at her, gazing into her with those teal eyes of his. A look in them that might of read he was sorry, that he just wanted the fighting to end. She felt herself being pulled into them, as if her conscious was blending with his and she found herself unable to look away.

"Mikuo..., I..." Was all she managed to stutter out before Kaito stepped forward. Clearly angry, irritated and appalled.

"How long do you intend to keep hurting her like this? What kind of friend are you! Do you have any idea how many days and nights she spends wondering what she's doing wrong? Do you even know what's going on in her life? Do you even care!"

Mikuo stepped towards Kaito. Not completely into his space, but close. Outwardly showing Kaito and anyone who might stumble in, it was personal. Mikuo looked him up and down as if they were about to brawl, though Gumi knew Mikuo wasn't the type.

They stood there as fire and lightening, sparks crackled between them. The earth could have ripped open with tension alone. Gumi stepped back.

"_Look here Shion,_ who are you to preach to me about Gumi's life when you barely know her. I've known her for a lifetime, so don't you _ever_ talk to me about how much I know about her. I'll admit I haven't been that great of a friend recently but I'm still here."

Mikuo hadn't raised his voice but the whisper-like speech he'd used was more threatening than any sound a raised voice could have ever achieved. She was about to step in but Kaito spoke back.

"Yeah, you _are_ still here Mikuo," he laughed. "And I believe that's part of the problem." Mikuo shook his head.

"No, you see if you knew anything about Gumi at all, you'd know that being here is the most important thing to her." He backed off and took Gumi's hand. "Now if you'll excuse us Shion her and I have important matters to discuss."

"You don't know the half of it Mikuo." Kaito stepped forward letting out a light chuckle, pressing further, though he'd really already lost the fight. "I know more about her than you think I do. More than you really." He smiled, that regular witty Kaito smile he usually had.

But something about what he'd said made her shiver and her nerves tense. It filled her with unease as goosebumps formed on her skin. He spoke in that tone he'd used back at the restaurant. That threatening glacial tone that made others tremble. Just as easily as he'd threatened the bouncer, he'd done the same to Mikuo. Something about it all just didn't sit right with her. Mikuo turned back around almost laughing at Kaito's statement.

"Like what? There isn't a thing about her that I wouldn't know. I know everything." To this Kaito raised an eyebrow and whole heartedly smiled. He walked himself over to a chair nodding the whole time before he sat. Gumi noticed the uncomfortable look Miki shot her.

"Everything," Kaito repeated as if wrapping the word around his tongue. "Everything, _really?_" Kaito dramatically shook his head with the words. Then nodded once before continuing. He relaxed back into his chair, hands behind his head. "Then it's safe to assume she told you about, well _that_."

Mikuo focused on Kaito, eyeing him suspiciously. Gumi felt Mikuo's grip tighten around her hand.

"What do you mean, _that_?" When Kaito nodded so sure of himself, she knew what he was about to say, and yet prayed he wouldn't say it.

"You know, how she almost got hit by a car the other day? Remember when she ran from the alley? So if you're infact still here, where exactly were _you_ when that happened? Or did she not tell you...?"

As Gumi listened to every last word that came out of Kaito's mouth she was somehow relieved that he hadn't said what she thought he would. The car incident brought up a new issue. She knew she'd be in for it as Mikuo didn't say a thing. He only turned to her with a weak "She what...?"

To his reaction Kaito only laughed, as if it was the most hysterical thing he'd ever witnessed in his life. It wasn't any normal laugh. _It was entirely the opposite._ Wherever Kaito's lighthearted chuckle had gone, it wasn't here. All that was here was a mocking laugh of dementia, of hysteria, and finally he steeled back into a scowl directed right at Mikuo.

"She could have died and you would've been none the wiser. Until you heard about the tragic accident of course." Kaito smiled. "Guess she doesn't tell you exactly _everything_, huh Mikuo?" Gumi felt it all piling up within her. She looked from a smiling Kaito to a frozen Mikuo speechlessly. Kaito made his way over to her.

"Why did you tell him?" It was all she managed. It was also a much nicer version of what she really wanted to say. She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't wanna lash out, not when she was still regretting yesterday.

In response Kaito stepped close to her and placed a kiss on her hand. Even though she was upset, though her very dignity cried out to deliver a sharp slap to him; none came. None but the electricity that shot through the kiss he planted. She fought against the hotness rising to her face. Kaito kneeled, with one hand placed on his heart and the other cradling her hand.

"I apologize Gumi, I'll make it up to you, I promise." By the look in his eyes, those devilishly handsome blue eyes of his, he meant it, sincerely so. Before he got up and headed for the door he stopped infront of Miki who had her mouth wide open. Kaito whispered something in her ear and when he stepped back she followed him out. The second Kaito and Miki were out the door a sudden dread hit Gumi and she turned to Mikuo.

"Mikuo I-"

"How could you not tell me about something like that?" He stared at the floor, still locked in remnants of whatever trance Kaito had locked him in. When she swallowed and said nothing he turned to her. His eyes burned into her, even if she wasn't looking in them directly.

What was it about Mikuo's eyes that she couldn't allow herself to look into for long periods of time? They weren't threatening, or angry. It had never been uncomfortable before to look at him. It had never been this difficult before...

A warm hand tilted her chin upwards and held it so she couldn't turn away. Mikuo was purposely piercing his eyes into her. Forcing her to lock eyes with him. Gazing into her for all the answers.

"Look at me..." Those words, with Mikuo's voice at the moment cut her deep. Not in a way that hurt, but in a way that ached. The more she stared the guiltier she felt. Though she hadn't really done anything wrong. It was her choice of what she chose to tell him or not. He had the same rights likewise. She really hadn't done anything wrong. Yet why did he look so hurt as if she had? So completely destroyed that her heart burned. She swallowed but her throat was so tight and dry, even that was difficult.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Again her heart ached, so bad she swore it might burst. Swell and implode right inside of her chest. Since when had she been connected to Mikuo on such a level, she couldn't remember. But she found herself gasping for air.

"Gumi..."

"I'm trying to tell you okay!" She cut in, forcing out what she could. "I just-"

"Didn't feel like it was worth mentioning to me?" Mikuo cut in sounding as if he was finishing what she wouldn't say herself. If she wasn't fooling herself his eyes were wet. Even his voice was shaky, as if he was going to cry; but he didn't.

"Mikuo, that's not what I meant by it..."

"Am I that insignificant to you?" Those were the words that struck her deepest. Deeper than any words he'd said yesterday, anything he'd said earlier or ever. Gumi choked on her words.

"That's wrong...that wasn't my intention." She squeezed his hand and he jerked it away from hers. "M-Mikuo..."

"Can't you for once in your life not put walls between us? What are you afraid of? We can't be friends if you don't even fully trust me." She felt tears pooling down her cheeks.

"Of course I trust you." And she did. More than herself, more than anyone and anything she'd ever met or would meet.

"Then why didn't you tell me...?" That's when her walls crumbled. She was so used to protecting herself, so used to shutting so many awful people out that she hadn't even ever thought about who she might be hurting with them. Walls keep out bad as well as good people. The very thing she kept using to protect herself was ripping her apart from him. He was the only one capable of taking them down so she reinforced them. She'd fortified them and rebuilt them. She hadn't worked on a gate or a path to let him in, she'd only worked on the wall.

"Mikuo if you'd just let me explain, it was...you weren't-"

"Forget it," he said turning to face the door. "Doesn't matter, if you don't care enough to tell me either it's not important or I'm not that important to you. If anything else you don't trust me as much as you say you do." Just as she'd lived it before, he turned. Shaking his head before he began walking. She knew what would happen but couldn't believe it was real.

"M-Mikuo..." But he kept walking, so she stepped to follow him. "Mikuo?" It was as if everything around her was disappearing, as if her whole world and everything in it was crashing, tearing, and bursting into pieces. Color faded from real life and it all seemed to transcend in slow motion. A world without Mikuo...was it really worth living in?

She hadn't thought about it, hadn't even processed motion. Still her feet moved and she ran as hard as she could. For once she didn't sprint away, she didn't run or wish to fade into the background. Nothing held her down. She was the key to everything that needed to be solved, she was the key to her door. Mikuo was the only knob she could grip to begin getting there.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she held on. She held tighter than she'd held onto anything before. Tighter than the cube, tighter than the knob. Just as tight as she'd once gripped her fathers leg, and she held on.

"Don't go..." Gumi clung to Mikuo. She wouldn't let go, _couldn't_ let go. She wouldn't get anywhere if she did. No one would take someone away from her again. The last person she'd let go of, left. "I'm sorry, don't go...please."

Her whole body trembled and her heart ached the rest of her body numb, but she wouldn't let go. Silence filled the room and she hated it. If he pushed her away again...if he told her to stop again.

"This isn't your problem alone Gumi, I need you to stop thinking like that." Was all Mikuo said to break the silence. Soon again silence filled the room. It echoed between them for quite some time before she felt herself pulled around to the front of him. He gripped her shoulders to stop her trembling.

"Don't ever hide this kind of thing from me again..." And she promised herself she never would.

"I'm sorry..."

"Okay."

Mikuo took Gumi's hand and she followed after him. She didn't know exactly where he was taking her but they'd made up. She was more than content with the thought and she'd try her best not to create another argument this time around.

Between the two of them arguments had been fairly unavoidable these days. Her insistent scattered thoughts had too strong of an effect on her emotions recently. Usually her thoughts and emotions were separate. She'd trained herself to do so with the purpose of disappearing.

Momentarily she thought of asking Mikuo to go back home but immediately decided against it. Part of her did believe he'd be much safer back in his own home with his family instead of her, but she'd almost lost him just now.

She didn't know why she thought it but soon they'd be going after everyone on the list. All were potential serial killers and one of them could be V. Even Miki could be V. Her closest friends could become her enemies, or her greatest downfall. With her luck it'd be all of the above.

She was a walking danger sign which meant that every second Mikuo was with her, he was at risk.

Again she pushed the thoughts back. Even if her intentions were good, Mikuo wouldn't go. That was something she knew by heart. The only thing in her mind she was absolutely sure of.

In the beginning he'd insisted to join and once Mikuo decided on something especially if he was passionate about it, he didn't veer from his choice. He'd get frustrated, sure. He'd beat himself up over things if he did something wrong, yes. But he'd always go through with a decision unless given valid reason not to.

Lost in thought Gumi didn't look up until warm air blew against her face and noise filled her ears. The stench of exhaust invaded her nostrils and the sudden scent of the outdoors shook her concentration.

The world bristled with color and intensity and blazing sunlight blinded her. The heat of it stroked her cheeks and she missed the air conditioning already. It took a few seconds to focus and realize what she was doing. Mikuo and her were crossing the street and her feet seemed to fumble out of tune with her brain.

He seemed to be taking her farther and farther away from the hotel. She'd assumed they were just going to talk but he was walking her way too far, way too quickly for such a thing. So gaining composure, she spoke up about it.

"Mikuo I thought we were just talking, why are we going so far?" Gumi asked, slipping her hand out of his. He turned around and stopped momentarily. He didn't answer her immediately but looked around first. Scanning the crowds as if searching for someone or any one of particular interest.

"We need to walk farther before I can tell you," Mikuo insisted, holding his hand out to her in a gesture to take it. She waited about five-seconds before taking it. She was used to getting answers from Mikuo simple and straight forward. If there was something he wouldn't tell her right at that moment, there had to be a good reason.

Mikuo pulled her along. Weaving his way through the crowds and being cautious not to draw any unnecessary attention. At least he tried anyway. Passing girls still gazed at him smitten. All hoping for him to glance in their direction. Most of the girls were cute but similar to school, Gumi didn't catch him glance even once at any of them. Course that didn't stop the girls from giggling once they passed and chatting about him as if he had.

She felt stabbing glares of jealousy on her back. Accompanied by voices gossiping about her in not too friendly ways. Several minutes of this went on before she dropped Mikuo's hand and pulled her own hands into her jean pockets. She caught Mikuo staring at her as soon as she finished the action.

When she glanced up at him he quickly looked away. She didn't attempt to make eye contact with him again. As if reading her mind Mikuo pulled ahead and she just followed from then.

They wound down sidewalks and crossed streets. Walked for blocks and blocks before Mikuo finally stopped and Gumi stood next to him waiting on a subway platform. A few subs passed as they waited and Gumi wondered why Mikuo had brought her here.

"That building isn't safe," he finally spoke up among the crowd. His voice was masked by the loudness of chatter from all the people who were hurriedly walking by. All she assumed with a direction in mind. People dressed from business suits to casual wear were everywhere. Everyone talked and if not talking were on electrical devices. From that Gumi guessed the reason why Mikuo wanted to talk here.

"What do you mean the building isn't safe?" Gumi asked, stepping closer to her friend to keep people from bumping into her. She swore a few girls were purposely elbowing her as they walked by. Not in a friendly way of course, but she was used to it.

"As far as it goes for us, no on can be trusted," Mikuo said, staring ahead. Gumi stared at him for a while. Somehow Mikuo seemed off, almost disheveled and well shaken. There was something else as if Mikuo wasn't saying everything. Something about the way he'd easily ended their conversation and just the way he looked told her so.

Gumi felt the need to press him. Mostly because Mikuo never didn't tell her things. He always tried some way or another. It was her fault if she didn't listen.

Then again Mikuo always had his reasons. If he did something, chances were he did it for someone. Maybe this time it'd be better not to pry, because sometimes too many details don't allow you the luxury of sleep. Others chill you right down to the flesh with a shiver so intense you feel goosebumps form on your bones. And most times those were the details you wished you hadn't heard. So she didn't ask.

"Gumi, don't trust anyone you don't have to. I feel..." Mikuo's voice trailed off. Though it was hot outside goosebumps were clearly forming on his skin. "I feel that V is a lot closer to us than we think they are." He ended it by looking at her. He had a look on his face that she couldn't quite figure out.

Never once in her life had Gumi seen such a look on his face. Never had she seen so much fear and restlessness in one gaze. But there was something over Mikuo's shoulder that was distracting her attention. Her mind started an insistent thumping and things seemed to slow.

Everything blurred and blended with each other till she could only focus on one thing. The high pitched silence of the blur drowned out all the senseless chatter around her. Color drained and she was staring.

Staring at a person with a black hoodie and baggy blue jeans. Their hood was pulled over and she couldn't see their face, but they were watching her. Gumi would have passed this off as paranoia, as a delusion, almost anything at all if not for a familiar green blinking in the persons breast pocket. The light flashed bright, something not to be missed. In their pocket was a small red book. Almost miniature from this distance.

All her attention focused on the book. Until a hand worked it's way over it, canceling her study and blocking it from her sight. Instantly her gaze snapped upwards, she needed to see this persons face. Mockingly as if knowing Gumi's actions they smiled sickly at her. Silently making a mockery out of her. She didn't know this persons identity but she knew that book; it could only belong to V. Before Gumi had time to process anymore the person started to bolt and on instinct her feet moved after them.

Papers went everywhere as she crashed into elbows and careened into walkers. She heard faint curses from behind but none kept her attention like V. Her eyes locked solely on the flashing green that kept dodging in and out of her sight. Tanned walls invaded her vision as V slipped around a corner and wound through crowds.

Those movements too she followed. Pushing past, forcing through. Blues mixed with greens and collided with reds and V sped down steps. Gumi raced down after V. Things sprawled and people fell but she ran all the more. Rushing to catch up. Needing to catch up.

Stale air spilled into her lungs as she raced around people. A couple ahead were holding hands and she ducked underneath their grasp. Her head bobbing up just in time to see V leap past security onto ticket readers. Sprinting towards the train tracks.

Gumi followed, jumping onto the metallic machinery. Her feet throbbed at the sudden new contact of metal. Pain jolted up through the soles of her shoes. Hollow metal echoed beneath her feet and V stepped off. Seeking shelter by veering through more crowds. Zigzagging and shoving their way through.

Gumi leaped just the same but her feet fumbled. Her heart lurched in her chest as she crashed to the floor. The sudden lack of air ripped through her throat. Her lungs screamed. But she wouldn't lose V. Not when she'd found them this close. She forced herself up, staggering in the process.

Pain sliced through her mind. For a moment she was lost. The crowd had blended back into people. Frantically she scanned through them. Her heart beating rapidly, her breathing out of rhythm.

She pushed through the crowd. Sifting everyone out. All colors drained except black and she searched. Hands shoved her forwards and she tumbled onto hard steel. The heavy metal collided with her head and the world spun. The strong scent of rust rushed her. Spilling air further out of her lungs. Metal rails bit into her back. Not jagged, not sharp, but biting.

Hands were holding her down. They were thickly gloved and she couldn't make out if they were male or female. V was pinning her down on the rails. She thrashed frantically but her arms were too weak, and V was too strong.

Her world twisted opposite ways. Her head throbbing from the impact of the iron. Feeling deserted her fingers and her body rendered useless. V was still on top of her, motionless except for holding her down. She thrashed about attempting to free her arms.

No onlookers rushed to her rescue, but all seemed to watch. With the exception of a teal haired boy who kicked her hooded perpetrator off of her. V toppled off of Gumi. Crashing with a sickening thud to the floor. Their body sprawled out over the tracks.

Mikuo hoisted Gumi upwards. Pulling her to his side. She had trouble balancing and leaned on Mikuo for support. She stared at the area where V had once laid sprawled. All that was left in their place was emptiness. Then she heard the subway. Far in the distance its light glared white. It was approaching and quickly.

"Mikuo get off the tracks!" Gumi yelled rushing towards the next platform. Mikuo lifted himself up onto the platform, turning back with a hand out to Gumi. She almost offered her hand but flashing lights glared at her from the corner of her eye. Green flashing lights.

She glanced backwards and saw the red book, it was a journal. Flashing green, a calling green. Such an impeccable shade that she couldn't leave it behind. Quickly she glanced back at Mikuo. His eyes travelled past her to what she'd been looking at.

"Give me your hand Gumi," he demanded a choleric expression on his face. Angry and questioning.

She needed that book. If she didn't grab it now the subway train would rip it to pieces. If Mikuo wanted to be mad, he could be, afterwards. If she lived to see the day.

Twisting back she sprinted for the journal. Mikuo screamed out to her from behind and onlookers restrained him so he didn't jump back onto the tracks. In record time she snatched it up. Rushing back towards the earlier platforms. But she wasn't completely oblivious; she wouldn't make it back.

She should've tossed the book or whipped it at Mikuo, told him to carry on. But her mind didn't think, she was frozen. Could only act. Unfortunately she acted too slow and the train approached. Glaring lights flashed into her eyes and she closed them. Waiting for the event she couldn't stop.

_**No pain came.**_

Silence filled her ears and she still clutched the book. She opened her eyes. Dared to take a look. The world had stopped. Everything shaded over in pale colors of black, white and grey. Nothing moved and the wind was nonexistent. She glanced at the platform clock and even that had stopped.

Her heart was beating to a slow steady rhythm. Almost too slow to be considered a heartbeat. Confusion filled her and she even reached out. Her hand ran over the front of the subway train. It was really there. Gumi pinched herself hard, but everything was still as if she'd hit the pause button.

All of this wasn't a dream, time itself had frozen.

Gumi found her eyes darting around the station. She knew she couldn't have done this. Meaning only one person could have. Only one head possessed color among everyone frozen. A head that had not been in the crowd before.

A vibrant red paired with a rich black. Unfaded unlike all the others. Gumi stepped forward and followed after it. That movement was the only one here besides hers.

"You did this didn't you?" Gumi called out. "You saved me just now." She knew the colors could only belong to one person. She'd kept her promise and kept her safe. However the woman didn't respond. She only turned and walked away. Gumi rushed to catch up with her. She climbed onto the platform, walked and stopped before Mikuo.

He was being held back by some pedestrians shouting at the track, staring in panic, in horror. Gumi felt the woman's gaze on her but took the time to touch Mikuo's cheek. He would freak at the thought of her death. She smiled at him, he cared so much about her.

She needed to leave something for him. Something so that he knew she was alive and okay. She felt like a criminal rummaging through people's pockets and bags for a pen but she needed to let Mikuo know. Spare him the devastation. Spare herself another lecture.

When she finally found one she tore out a page of paper from the back of the journal. She used its hard surface to write a note.

"_**I'm alive, don't worry I'll be back."**_

She wrote it and signed her name. Pulling one of his hands from a pedestrian she shoved the paper into it. Curling it back into the fist it had been and putting his hand back into the pedestrians afterwards.

She turned back to the woman who was patiently waiting for her.

"I'm ready to go now," Gumi called making her way over. "Wherever you want me to go, let's head there." The woman didn't speak, she didn't even look in Gumi's direction anymore. So Gumi followed her. The woman walked out from the subways underground tunnel and even the world outside was frozen. Everything still and steady, deathly motionless.

"Where is it that you want me to go?" Gumi asked. She didn't know where they were going. "You know if you have this kind of power why aren't I catching V? Shouldn't I be taking advantage of this?"

"Don't be foolish, if you attempt that solution you'll go into a vegetive state." The woman barked disapprovingly.

"Vegetive state?" Gumi repeated, not knowing what it meant.

"Do you think this just miraculously happens!" The woman shouted at her, the world shook with her. Rippling with her anger. "The longer the world is frozen the more stress it'll have on your mind. The more I say also affects you so I suggest you stay quiet and follow."

"I don't understand..." Gumi's voice drifted.

"You'll be locked in a coma I can't release. One nobody will be able to wake you from, _ever_."

"How do you know that...?" The woman looked right at her.

"I've seen it happen before." With those words the woman turned away and Gumi didn't speak again. She just followed like the woman had ordered.

Soon enough she was standing back infront of the hotels entrance. The very place Mikuo had said wasn't safe.

"Mikuo said this place isn't safe," Gumi said to the woman. "What's your take on that?"

"Open the journal once you get into the suburban district and set out for whoever has their address written there," She spoke, completely ignoring Gumi's question.

"What's your opinion on this place!" Gumi shouted. The woman turned and started walking away. "Is it safe or not?"

The woman stopped and faced Gumi straight on. She was still hooded but Gumi felt the threat in her voice. All the sincere realism of it.

"Would you like me to tell you even if it fragments your mind? Even if you destroy yourself inside out? If it causes you unimaginable mental pain? If your brain expands to the very edges of your skull and doesn't burst but places you in a coma?" The woman threw her hands out at her sides, palms up. Though there was no wind her cloak ruffled extremely as if a heavy gust of wind had blown. "Is the answer to that question worth that much to you?" The woman stared hard at Gumi for a prolonged amount of time. The silence and the solitude of it being just the two of them echoed and resounded.

Gumi focused on the ground and finding her resolve she faced the woman again. She wouldn't hide anymore, she wouldn't run. She would fight, for everything that was rightfully hers, everything that had ever been taken from her. She would fight.

"I need to know, so that if there is ever a situation in which Mikuo is in danger...I can make sure he's not in such a situation. Even if it kills me." The woman turned and color flooded into the world. The wind blew and noise exploded back into the streets. Gumi shoved open the doors and immediately entered the elevator, taking it up to the floor her room was on.

In record time she'd grabbed a satchel and pulled on a dark green hoodie. Then she was outside again. Walking quickly in the direction of the suburban district. She'd remembered where she'd seen the map. It had been for Gakupo's house. She knew her next steps. However the whole way there she would never forget the last bit of their conversation. All the woman's words.

"That building is dangerous, however if you leave you'll die," she'd said sternly.

"What about Mikuo?"

"Worry about yourself for now, long as you live, he will too. However that also works against you."

"What do you mean by that?" The woman went completely silent.

"Beware of he who descends into madness."

"I'll make sure, thank you...thank you so much," Gumi said, she smiled "I'm grateful."

"There will come a day where you won't be. Don't say I didn't warn you about the consequences." Then in the blink of an eye she'd been gone.

Narrowing her eyes Gumi continued forward. She wouldn't let the words bother her. Not till she found their true meaning.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The city felt empty, especially on this side. Every few minutes a truck wheezed by and broke the silence, but that was it. Gumi plodded down the sidewalk, choosing the direction marked on the map.

Every block looked the same. A few small gated storefronts with old or barely working open signs, stained sidewalks, the eggy stench of gas. The setting sun cast a warm orange glow on everything, but it would take more than lighting to soften this side of the city.

The buildings looked common but they were grimy and broken. Glass lined the curbs and it was a wonder that all the cars in the area didn't have busted tires. All cars parked outside either had graffiti or were too damaged to deem drivable.

Still, Gumi continued to walk. She was however, careful of where she treaded. Any mistakes and it would be fatal. Luka's definition of suburban and her definition of it, held two completely separate meanings.

Earlier she'd opened the journal and read the first name as the woman had instructed. None of it had made sense. There had been a bunch of numbers, letters and symbols. On top of that too many footnotes to count and way too much scribbling to read much of anything. That alone had made her close the book. Later she'd give it to Mikuo and let him have a try. Hopefully, he'd turn up more successful than her.

Out of the book however, the first name that'd been written had been Gakupo's. Followed by his address and another address. The book possibly could've held how he was to die but nothing she could understand read so.

Gumi found it odd that a retired doctor could live in such a place. She imagined Gakupo would've lived somewhere more, well...fancy. Maybe a house on top of a hill, or a secluded bungalow. But she'd been wrong, _so wrong._

When she'd reached his address she had to look twice to be sure this was where Gakupo lived. Calling the house rundown would've been _too_ much of a compliment. This place was in tatters.

The shingles on the roof were disordered. Some were on, others were off. The ones that were hung at impossible angles. Some were whole, while others weren't, some only half a shingle. All the paint on the house was ancient and peeling, barely getting blown off by passing wind. Floorboards and bases along with windows were all slanted. Any grass that had attempted to grow was stifled out by weeds that shot up from his front yard and even cracks in the sidewalk.

The stench that radiated off the house was musty and damp. With great reluctance, Gumi started up the steps. She'd rather be anywhere else, but this was where she needed to be. The woman had told her so. The steps screamed as she climbed them, as if they'd give out any moment. She rushed ahead, not wanting to be the unfortunate person they gave out on.

She was surprised not to see any signs of mold on the house. Unkempt houses like these were usually prone to such a thing. So that meant he at least made sure of one thing.

The doorknob, bell, and door itself were all shockingly new. All seemed out of place with the house. So out of place like they didn't belong there. She frowned. This busted old home with its new doors, reminded her of herself in a way. For so long she hadn't belonged anywhere; _still_ didn't belong anywhere. Especially not anymore.

She stretched out her hand, reaching for the bell but stopped midway. Realizing, she had no plan. No plan to stop a potentially dangerous man; a serial killer. The confrontation alone wasn't wise, and if trouble went down, neither was hand to hand combat. Not against a serial killer, not against anyone on her part.

She had gotten into more than her fair share of fights. Kids had bullied her, shoved her, elbowed her. Girls had slapped her, pushed her, hit her, kicked her. Through it all she'd ignored it until one faithful day she'd fought back and enjoyed it, then kept doing so. Following was gaining another more than her fair share of calls home. Then going through multiple therapists she hadn't needed because of it.

She hadn't ever been defenseless, never had been completely. Yet standing here now, somehow she felt so. Intimidation had frozen her to the spot. There were about a million ways to die at the hands of a serial killer. Ways she'd rather not think about, yet couldn't avoid thinking.

Taking a life was just another everyday activity to a serial killer. They'd killed hundreds already, one innocent wouldn't make a difference. They obviously didn't value lives as much as their point. They'd kill just as soon as they'd brush their teeth in the morning.

If Gakupo turned out to be V, then what? Standing here she started to question everything. She'd ask about her family once she got him in a situation in which he would talk. _If_ she got him in a situation in which he would talk.

How would she know he was V? Maybe he'd outright tell her, but what if the fear of him kicked in. Gumi never once thought she was really scared of V, but she'd never seen them face to face. At least she didn't think so. They'd attacked her at the subway station, but she hadn't gotten any tell tale signs what their gender was.

If he didn't outright tell her she'd need to search for clues, search for anything that would or could lead her to V. Then almost brilliantly she thought of another idea.

Gakupo was a doctor. It wasn't rocket science, it wasn't philosophy or mathematics. It was straight forward simplicity. She flipped the book open again. Needing to think of it in another way, not just letters and numbers. Again she failed, but one word stood out to her '_selif_.' She had no idea what it meant, but it stood out.

If Gakupo wasn't V but was being targeted for being a retired doctor. He'd have something that V would want. Something crucial that V wouldn't want anyone to know or find out about them. What could be so important that V didn't want getting out, for anyone to possibly ever find? Gumi bit her lip, a sudden vibration in her pocket caused her to bite harder than she'd meant. She answered her phone.

"Gumi! Thank god, where are you? Where did you go? How did you even..." It was Mikuo's voice. She was relieved to hear him, yet found it strange it had taken him this long to call her. She wanted to tell him everything, but there were other pressing matters.

"Mikuo! Know what selif means?"

"What?"

"Selif," Gumi repeated the word. " S.E.L.I.F." She spelt it out for him.

"Selif? Isn't that files backwards?" Mikuo said, bringing what she hadn't seen into light. Gumi's eyes widened. "Why?" Mikuo continued.

"I'm sorry Mikuo, thank you, there's something I need to check into." Before he got another word in she'd already clicked him off, pressing a button on her phone to make it silent.

Quickly Gumi flipped open the journal again. She reached into her satchel and on a small blank spot on the page wrote the word 'selif' backwards. It did indeed spell files. That must've been what V was after. What else could be written in those important files other than an identity. The one thing V kept under several locks and keys. The one thing that seemed to be virtually nonexistent for V.

Some way or another she'd need to get Gakupo if he wasn't actually V, to kindly show her the files. Otherwise, she'd need to get creative. First order of business however was getting into the house.

Firmly, she curled her hands into fists and knocked on Gakupo's door. The sound echoed and carried. Instantly she regretted not ringing the door bell. Silence followed after for quite some time. Yet before she could knock again, the firm wood of the door fell away from her knuckles.

Before her stood a man who not even in the slightest resembled a doctor. His hair was a dark seductive purple, long and much more lush than a woman's. Most of it was pulled back into a high ponytail. Two long strands still hung at the front much like her tendrils of hair but longer. He also had long bangs falling neatly over his face.

His eyes were the same matching shade of purple. He was tall and built. Not quite muscular, but revealing some strength. His dress shirt a blinding shade of white and similar black dress pants revealed he liked to dress sharp even at home. Possibly his one and only joy in this run down neighborhood.

He had more than alluring features, possibly the kind all older woman would go for. High cheek bones, smooth skin. Not the kinda person you'd assume to be a serial killer. Then again, all people had their surprises and secrets.

His face twisted into pure confusion, that confusion into question. Question of who she was, and why she was here.

"Hello, I heard you were the person I could see about certain...things," Gumi stated. She shoved her hands into her pockets. Not quite knowing what she'd just asked, or rather, why she'd asked it. Gakupo settled one of his hands on the inner frame of his door. Gumi noticed the quick darting of his eyes, searching the area.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, reaching for his door knob in an attempt to close his door. Gumi stuck her foot there.

"You _are_ Gakupo, yes?"

"Yeah I am," he sighed, before arching an eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

"Please, I need you to help me out. I don't know how long I can last." Gumi took in a deep shuddering breath and slowly, shakily, exhaled. Her hands were shaking convincingly with her statement. She was more than a little terrified after all. The shaking hands added to the act unintentionally.

Again Gakupo's eyes darted around, but this time he leaned out of his door. Peering from side to side. He turned around gesturing for Gumi to come in.

"Fine, get in here. Take off your shoes, I just wiped the floor." With that he disappeared behind a corner wall, she assumed possibly into a kitchen or bedroom. Gumi stepped in, pulling a sleeve down over one of her shaking hands and swung the door closed. A loud click signified that it was locked.

Gakupo reappeared with a key and turned all the locks on the door. Gumi swallowed hard as he did so. Minus one escape route she thought, taking mental note.

"Have a seat on the couch," Gakupo said, again heading off into whatever was around that corner.

"Um, if I could just get what I need and-" Gakupo cut her off.

"Can I interest you in a drink?" Gumi shook her head though he couldn't see. She took a seat on the couch. Briefly she glanced around his home. It was small as she'd expected, but surprisingly well taken care of. The decor was homey, and the lovely brown colors helped to calm her nerves.

"No, I'm all right. I'm underage plus I don't really care for alcohol." Still he came around the bend with two glasses.

"Ironic to hear taking into account what you came here for." Gakupo smiled and handed her the drink. It reeked of strong alcohol. Most likely rum. She smiled weakly at him and took a small sip. The drink was bitter and frankly made her a little sick. Till the sweetness started to kick in anyway. Still she didn't care for it.

"No need to be polite now. You know I don't remember you ever being a patient of mine." Gumi shook her head.

"No, I heard about you through some people I know."

"Amazing what youth are capable of these days huh?" Gumi nodded, not quite sure if his comment was aimed at her or not. He stared at her and slowly she took another small sip. Till she heard a click.

"Okay kid, what did you _really_ come here for?" Pointed at her was a gun, a real gun made of steel. From where she was sitting Gumi could barely just see into the barrel of the gun. She forced back sheer terror, if she broke now it'd be the death of her. She used all her will not to stutter.

"I came for-"

"Drop the act, I know you're not an addict. I can tell when someone is. You're also too young to be a cop, and I have people in the system." Gumi noted how corrupt the system was; it wasn't new information.

"I already said you were the person I could see about-"

"Keep lying and I will put a bullet in you, no hesitation." Gakupo lifted his chin and stared down his nose at her, as if daring her to lie again.

The seductiveness that Gakupo had once wielded in his eyes was gone. Replaced by a blank emotionless expression. Gumi didn't doubt for a second that he would pull that trigger. Then she'd be dead, without ever have been able to find her parents. She bit her lip, knowing she needed to do something, act, but it all seemed so overwhelming.

Too many choices swarmed her mind, none useful. So she used the riskiest solution; tell the truth.

"Okay," she said, slowly sliding her hand into her bag. She pulled out the journal and held it up, showing it to Gakupo. "Somebody who was watching me the other day dropped this." He scowled.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your name is on the first page, the person who owned this is a serial killer." Before she said anymore he'd stepped close. Snatching the journal from her hands he flipped it open. He skimmed it.

"How did you find me?"

"I have a sort of contact if you will," Gumi answered, she swallowed hard. Sweat beading down her forehead. Suddenly she was really hot. Gakupo stepped forward, gun still aimed at her.

"Who are you kid, and why are you doing this?"

"I'm after a serial killer named V for the kidnapping and potential murder of my parents." Immediately Gakupo's expression changed. He stumbled back, gripping at his chest. Horrified.

"No...," He shook his head. "You're biting off more than you can chew kid." Gumi almost laughed, but settled for a huff at the hair infront of her face.

"I've noticed. I have a gun pointed at me, don't I?" She said sarcastically. Gakupo set the gun down on a table behind him.

"No, you haven't. V is dangerous beyond anything you can imagine. Nothing you could dream of could ever relate. Their...they...they're _unreal_..._inhuman_." Gumi shrugged, suddenly feeling fearless.

"Anything I can imagine? My dreams? I could argue, I've had some really insane ones lately."

"This isn't a joke kid!" Gakupo spat, glaring at her. Gumi let her expression fall blank.

"I'm _not_ laughing."

But her head thumped and she grew hotter. Moisture in the air burned away with each breath and her clothes sat hot and heavy on her. The world seemed to be drifting away, it blurred even though she swore she wasn't in a dream. Things twisted and even Gakupo who was right infront of her transformed into various colors.

The drowsiness crept up on her. Begging her to give in. She started to lose upper body strength and started rocking side to side. Everything was fading away, it all turned transparent. Gumi struggled to hold onto them, but she wouldn't be able to. Whatever Gakupo had given her was too strong. This powerful urge to sleep could not be fought.

"Wha...What did...you give...me...?" Gumi asked, forcing a weary hand to her side to steady herself.

_"I can't allow you to go back out there. V is too dangerous, I've kept myself alive so far. If you leave I'll be compromised."_

Gumi shook her head, attempted to say. "No, I only want the files. V's in your files." But the words themselves didn't form. Her mouth did not follow her brains commands

This is real she told herself, I can fight it, _I can fight_. But tight as she squeezed, as much as she told herself she could. Her grip on reality, on herself, it wasn't tight enough and the real world slipped from her grasp till it faded into a sea of black. Her last thought was of a boy, a teal haired boy she suddenly couldn't remember the name of.

_**Ririkuto: Hoped you liked this chapter I really do love this story and I'd appreciate some reviews. 24 chapters and I'm still nowhere near done. I'd like some feedback. Honestly, be as brutal as you want all of it helps. Even something as simple as commenting what you like and didn't like is really important to me. Thanks for all your support. **_**Laters~**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bright light shone into Gumi's eyes. It wasn't searing as she was used to, nor was it warm and gentle like the sunrise, but bright. Whatever she was laying on was cold. Discomfortingly cold and metallic. She struggled to sit up, but something held her back, tied her to whatever long slab of cold metal she was on. She was chained, her wrists and ankles bound by thick rope.

A wave of panic came rushing up, and she stifled a scream. Why waste the effort if nobody would hear you? She'd seen the kinda neighborhood this was. None of the homes exactly portrayed anyone was there to help or provide any kind of assistance.

Thrashing around she tried to free herself. But the rope was tied, pulled tight, and unmovable by human strength. Still she struggled and when nothing came of it she settled. Breathing in, Gumi assessed the situation.

Short images flashed before her and she remembered. Remembered coming to Gakupo's house, the entering, the locks, the gun, their talk, her truth and then..._nothing_. Her mind felt a sudden lightness and then dropped heavy hard and blank. It started to pound and if not for her bound hands she would've massaged her temples.

Briefly she started tugging and jerking her arms and legs around again. The rope burn ripped through her clothes and she could feel the bite of it on her skin. Gumi muffled cries of pain and frustration, trying not to make too much noise. Again she thrashed, and again she failed. How was it that one escaped rope? Her gut sunk as facts settled in; _you don't._ Most people don't ever get in these kinds of situations.

If they do, chances are they're tied up to a chair, post or just plain tied up. Not tied to a cold steel table, in the basement of a psychopath. A man who had been driven to his own insanity due to a serial killer that had targeted him.

Her mind flashed to a drink, and then Gumi remembered being drugged. She'd never wanted the drink, but he'd forced it on her. Her body shuddered at all the unspeakable things that could've happened while she was unconscious. Things like how exactly he had gotten her down here.

She stopped for a second and focused. Waiting to feel any lingering touches of fingertips or any bruises. When she felt none, Gumi went back to thinking.

So, she was still in his house, most likely in his basement tied to a metal table and missing. She hadn't told anyone where she was and at this moment regretted it. She gave one more hard thrash out of anger; t_he rope didn't move_.

Glancing around the room she surveyed everything. The room was a little larger than a bathroom. Yet unlike a bathroom it was deprived of any utilities. Any efforts to paint it were faded, dead, and pealing from the wall. She watched a flake of pealing fall as it landed among the dirt layered floor left of her. There was one small window that looked out on a grove of dead grass. The weeds were too high to be able to see anything out of it. The room smelled like garbage, a heavy and almost sweet scent. The smell of blood also hung in the air.

Hadn't the woman said she'd protect her? But the bite of her own stupidity changed the direction or her blame, _and_ her anger.

_She'd_ been the one to head off in search of Gakupo without telling anyone. _She'd_ been the one to idiotically accept a drink gesture from a mad man. A potential killer. _She'd_ done it, not the woman.

Looking down there was a table full of surgical supplies as well as things that weren't for surgery; chainsaws, monkey wrenches, electrical saws, drills, all kinds of power tools. Her imagination went wild with all the possible uses for them. Nothing other than mutilation came to mind.

To cut and hack off someone's limbs...Gumi shivered. Then she got an idea. If somehow she managed to free her legs or kick off one of her shoes she might be able to reach one of the tools. Anything with a sharp edge would be fine.

Hopefully with a tool she'd be able to cut herself free. How exactly would she do it with her hands and legs bound? She had no clue. However, the idea was a start.

Gumi angled her feet upwards as far back towards her as they would go. She was thankful that today of all days she had decided not to tie her sneakers very tightly. The heels of her shoes hung slightly off her feet and if she was able to stretch just a little farther. Gumi stretched her legs downwards. She felt the strain in the back of her calves, and managed to reach the end of the steel slab.

It took quite a few drawbacks to get both a shoe and sock off at the edge of the table. Once they were off she succeeded in capturing a small screwdriver between her toes. From there she drew an absolute blank. In those few seconds the screwdriver slipped and crashed to the floor with possibly the loudest clang she'd ever heard.

It echoed throughout the thick basement walls and frustrated, Gumi gave out a cry. Instantly she regretted it. Her throat was hoarse, possibly from the drug Gakupo had given her. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd heard her cry.

Gumi jerked and twisted, but her fists still stayed suspended above her.

The thrashing was pointless as much as it was painful; she knew. The scream also had been pointless. Time still ticked on, counting down the minutes she'd still be alive. No one was coming to save her, not this time.

She could desperately wish so for all eternity but that wouldn't change a thing. Wouldn't change the fact that she hadn't left any traces as to where she was headed, just left. Possibly the stupidest move of a lifetime. And now, she wouldn't live to see another day because of it.

There had to at least be someone who would come looking for her. Pain stabbed at her mind and she remembered a phone call. A phone call to...the pain receded and came back worse than before. She bit down on her lip to force it elsewhere.

It hadn't been a call to, it had been a call from...Mikuo! Mental weights seemed to disperse. She'd received a call from Mikuo however, he'd still have no idea where she was. Not even the slightest clue. He'd be looking for her, hopefully, but would she still be alive by then?

She should've left a note or told him then where she was. Why hadn't she? Even in such a rush, thinking would've benefitted her. Gumi sighed.

"Oh darn, you _are_ up." The familiar voice struck fear into Gumi. Her eyes darted to the basement staircase. Long seductive purple hair, eyes, features and a physic she'd been speaking to only earlier filled her vision.

Only difference now was Gakupo was wearing a long coat over the dress shirt and black pants. Not to mention there were no longer any comfortable chairs or chance of escape. Gakupo descended creaky steps and stopped infront of her.

Sheer terror filled Gumi and she screamed, forcing her mouth to form sounds. She struggled and tugged her body. Twisting it and turning. Jerking to get free of the rope.

Gakupo smiled and set a hand on her bare foot. He sighed and took another step. His face filled with confusion when his foot stepped on something other than floor. He bent down and picked up a screwdriver casting a quick glance at Gumi. She stopped dead, dropping silent.

"Now really," Gakupo started. "What were you going to accomplish with this?"

With a light chuckle Gakupo tossed the screwdriver back on the table. He gathered up Gumi's shoe and sock and tossed them into a corner behind him.

"Shh, it's going to be all right," he cooed, patting her shoulder. Sounding calm, collected, all knowing. As if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't tried to escape. Gumi thrashed more and he took his hand off her, making his way over to the table of tools.

She hadn't wanted to cry, she was stronger than that. Always had been, always told herself she was. The fact was no short of true, but her feelings just as they had an annoying habit of doing recently; betrayed her. Tears pooled down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them.

"I haven't operated in a while so you'll have to forgive me..." Gakupo apologized. He turned around wielding a thin syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"I haven't done anything...my parents..." Was all Gumi managed when she saw it. She couldn't die now. Not before she'd found her parents. Not while V was still out there wandering the streets and living among people. The world was unsafe. Unsafe for Mikuo, he'd still be a target all because of her. His family, her family, many more families.

Gumi screamed as loud as she possibly could. If there was even a chance that it was possible for anyone to hear, anyone at all. She screamed louder, longer, thrashing about violently. Wanting to be let up, the rope needed to break, _had_ to break. Still it held her down. Such strong rope would be impossible to break with human strength.

Gakupo walked over with the syringe in hand. He pressed a hand against Gumi's arm, his fingers boring down into her.

"Don't touch me!" Gumi screamed, thrashing about. She needed to escape whatever he was going to inject her with.

"Just relax, if you behave it'll be quick. If you never came here I wouldn't have to do this. Just relax..." It must've been sarcasm as there was nothing relaxing about being tied to a table in some guys house. It wasn't even that it was a strange guy, just being tied down in total.

Her body betrayed her next and grew tired. While she moved, flailed, desperate for escape, for release. The doctor stood watching, waiting patiently for the futile resistance to be over. Finally she stopped, her arms sore as well as her legs.

She felt the rope burn on her ankles and wrists. It singed her, aching pain stabbing at her. She didn't want to die, not before her parents were found. Not here, and not now.

The second time in less than a day she'd meet her death. Mikuo would take it hard...if he ever found her. If anyone ever did. She'd just be placed as missing like her parents, except this disappearance was not by V's hand.

"I can help you..." Gumi whispered, as the doctor inched forward with the syringe. He paused, and she continued. "If you just let me see your files, I can help you. V is after me. The other day, they attacked me...if I just had your files, I might be able to stop them." She'd said so but he looked so dead, so empty as if not human.

Gumi felt the needle invade her skin and panicked. The unknown liquid was being injected into her. She felt violated and ignored, but she couldn't exactly stop it. _Couldn't do anything to stop it._ Except accept it. Still she rebelled.

Gumi tightened and twisted her arm. The doctor jumped at the suddenness, the needle swayed and crashed to the floor. It's tiny glass shattered and the remaining liquid spilled. She was free of the injection but not unscathed. Bright red leaked down the side of her arm. Gakupo sighed.

"You're only making this harder for yourself. Now you'll just have to feel everything as a consequence." Gumi's body felt slightly limp, but not paralyzed.

"You can't honestly live with yourself after doing this? What about a clean conscience? How do you look yourself in the mirror?" Gumi asked, trying to convince the doctor. Wanting to believe there was still some good left in him. She watched the doctor walk back over to the table of tools. Briefly he leaned on it, staring.

"_I don't,"_ he answered simply.  
"What do you mean _you don't_?" Gumi asked. The doctor shook his head and lifted a readied power drill. The sound of it deafened Gumi and it was a wonder how nobody would hear it. "You don't have to do this!" Gumi shouted over the sound of the drill. Gakupo ignored her comment.

"You'll have to feel all the pain of the incision. It wouldn't be like this if you'd have just let me inject the sedative..."

Gumi had stared into his eyes before locking them on the drill. She'd found no guilt or sadness in them. No repentance for anything he'd ever done to anyone. The eyes of a dead man living; _blank cold deadness._ A person drained of all they ever wanted. Gumi's stomach twisted and she felt sick, terrified. This was how it ended.

The doctor inched forward slowly. Making sure to be precise, exact, and spot on. He must've prided himself on not missing either.

Before he'd made it, his doorbell rang. Gakupo cursed about being interrupted, shut off the drill and went upstairs. Gakupo had made a mistake, a mistake that possibly could save Gumi's life; he'd set the drill down on the metal table, just next to her legs. She didn't have too much time to think and had to work fast.

Nudging the tool beside her left foot, Gumi used her right toe to turn it on. The drill effortlessly cut through the rope and she worked it to her next foot to get free.

The drill easily sliced through the rope, but Gumi found herself watching the staircase. Gakupo could be back any minute and she didn't have much time.

Gumi used her legs to get the tool up past her torso. She carefully worked her knees and brought the drill up to the rope around her wrist. Once cut free she ripped her arm away and used the drill to cut the last rope.

She rubbed her wrists and hopped off the table. The woman hadn't prepared her for this. She hadn't prepared herself for this. Catching V would be dangerous, she'd known so from the start. But she'd never imagined any of this.

Gakupo wasn't just gonna let her walk out of his house. That she knew. From the basement there was no escape. The window was too tiny to even attempt to get through it, and the height kept her from trying. Which meant there was only one way. The last thing she wanted to do.

Reason wouldn't work, not in this situation. Truth was Gakupo had just tried to kill her. Without remorse, without guilt, or repentance. He would've killed her in cold blood. _Would __**still**__ kill her in cold blood. _

Gumi didn't want blood on her hands. Not like V, or any other murderer. However, she'd repent. Her parents needed her, and Mikuo's safety was her priority.

Gumi shut off the drill and gripped it tightly between her fingers. She snuck over by the staircase, hiding flat against the wall next to it; waiting. Counting...

Her hands were shaky and clammy, still she gripped the drill tighter. Focusing, preparing. Wishing for a different escape route. But she knew what she had to do, as much as she didn't want to do it. If need be, she'd turn herself in afterwards but not before she found her parents. Not before Mikuo was truly safe, not before _she_ was safe.

Mikuo stepped out of the shower and began toweling off. Something was wrong, something was _very_ _wrong_. Ever since he'd gotten back and found Gumi had returned and left shortly afterwards, he'd felt uneasy. Even now, that uneasiness was growing.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and reached for another one, vigorously rubbing it through his hair. He placed that one around his shoulders and went to get dressed.

Originally, he'd taken a shower to try to clear his mind. However, being in the shower had caused the opposite effect, Mikuo had thought more. More about Gumi, more about M. He felt really unsettled. As if something was going wrong, _very wrong._

Earlier this afternoon he'd almost lost Gumi. She'd still been on the tracks, the subway speeding towards her. Too many emotions to count had flooded his mind at that moment. Any rational thoughts had dispersed and he'd almost gotten back on the tracks with her.

Many different people had held him back. He'd kept shouting about Gumi on the tracks, but when he'd looked up, she hadn't been there. The train came into the station just like it would've any other day. People had looked at him like he was insane.

For a few seconds, _he had been._ Things didn't piece together. He was sure he'd seen her there, and just the same she hadn't been there. Gumi couldn't have possibly been a mirage. Such a thing wasn't possible when he'd been only holding her earlier.

He'd been baffled by the sudden disappearance to no end. Completely perplexed. Until he'd felt something in his hand. The people holding him had released him and after he'd walked a good distance from the station, from all the stares of people deeming him to be a mad man, he'd taken a look at the paper.

Gumi had left him a note. How she'd done it, Mikuo didn't know. So many things weren't piecing together. Gumi had been on the tracks, she had been there with him at that moment. Mikuo wasn't crazy, and most certainly wasn't insane.

She'd been there, but..._how had she gotten out?_

He had been more than relieved to find out Gumi was alive. Her voice had soothed his edgy nerves and resounded with his soul. He'd craved to see her. Desperately wanted to pull her into his arms. Feel for himself that she was real, assess that she really did exist. That the fact he'd even considered she was someone his imagination had created was absurd.

Growing up together, all the memories they shared. Gumi's situation, his situation likewise, wasn't something he dreamed up. For a brief second he'd thought all of this. He'd pull her close just to prove his thoughts wrong. He'd also wanted to flood her with endless questions, but he knew she'd explain things to him in due time. Patience was the key.

That phone call had been somewhat of everything to him. His reassurance, his strength, his sanity. However, Gumi hadn't told him where she was, or possibly where she was headed. Something about that didn't sit right with him. It was already so late and she wasn't back yet. All of it felt..._wrong_.

Mikuo slipped on a final article of clothing and walked over to his bed. He sat down and took his phone off the bedside dresser. Surely there was nothing to worry about, surely. Gumi was fine, probably just wandering the streets.

However, _that was a lie_. An unbelievable lie and he knew it all too well. Gumi had promised she would no longer walk around at night. Midnight stroll or not. At least not alone; that Mikuo could only hope. But he'd never been good at hoping.

Mikuo had always been somewhat of a rationalist. A tuned into reality kind of person. Good grades didn't come from hoping and praying. You had to work. Just like if you wanted something done. In their situation hoping Gumi was alright, _wasn't_ an okay thing.

Truth was, she'd been gone for hours. He'd called her and texted her, but they'd all gone unanswered. If he didn't go looking for her, he'd be a fool.

Mikuo grabbed a coat and shoved his phone and wallet into his pocket. He set out the door and into the hallway, locking his door behind him.

"Mikuo...?" A voice called, and he knew it. Mikuo instantly looked down the hall. Far in the distance, standing by the elevator was Gumi. There was no doubt in his mind that it was her. That green hair, that figure, wasn't the kind you'd mistake.

"Gumi?" Mikuo sighed. "I was just about to go looking for you. Where have you been?" But she didn't answer, simply turned on her heels and entered the elevator.

"Gumi?" Mikuo called after her. He reached the elevator door but it was already closing. "Hey! Wait a second, hold the elevator!" Mikuo shouted. He caught a glimpse of Gumi between the small slit in the door. For only a few seconds she'd been within reach. The elevator door locked and the elevator ascended to the girls floor.

Mikuo frowned. Why on earth had she ran from him? He'd been so worried about her and yet here she was messing around as usual.

Still, she could've held the elevator for him. Mikuo called the elevator back. Gumi couldn't possibly be mad at him? They'd made up earlier that day so what exactly was going on? Where exactly was she going without explaining things to him?

Before Mikuo had anymore time to think, the elevator was back. He got in and took out his wallet. Swiping his key card before returning it to his wallet. The ride felt long but he drew a blank. He couldn't understand or come up with any reason for Gumi to call his name and then run. None of it made any sense.

He'd just have to catch up with Gumi and ask for himself.

The elevator arrived and Mikuo stepped out of it. Immediately he looked left and right for Gumi. She was lingering down the hall infront of her room door. She reached for the handle and swung the door wide open.

"Gumi? What are you doing?" Mikuo asked. Becoming increasingly more confused by her actions.

"This way," Gumi called, motioning Mikuo over to her. He sighed and jogged down the hall towards Gumi. Before he could reach her she entered her room, he followed after her.

"Okay enough," Mikuo said. "Gumi just tell me what's going on. Where have you been? Why did you jump back on the tracks? Do you know how badly you horrified me? Why was that book so important you were willing to lose your life for it?"

He watched her lift a stack of papers that Luka had left on the counter the other day. She thrusted them in his direction. "We already looked at these the other day, stop avoiding my questions!" Still she thrusted them at him, beckoning him to take them. "I don't get it, what's the difference? What am I looking at?" He asked, staring at her.

Gumi shook her head and took Mikuo's hand. He took note of how deathly cold they were. She placed it on a name; specifically of the retired doctor Gakupo. Mikuo frowned, even more puzzled than before.

She released his hand and pulled the top page away from the stack, revealing a map.

"Gumi...what on earth-"

"_I'm here...," _Gumi interrupted, abruptly cutting Mikuo off. Mikuo shook his head and looked down at the map. "What's that supposed to mean? Gumi, you're right here." But when he looked up, _she was gone._

Mikuo looked around. He checked behind him and briefly went out into the hallway to look for Gumi. There was no sign of her; _anywhere_.

Mikuo walked back over to the counter gripping the map in his hand. He leaned over and took in a few deep breaths. He needed to calm down and think rationally. Now was _not_ the best time to lose his mind, or chase shadows.

Gumi had been there, she'd been next to him. She'd touched him and he had felt it. However, Gumi's hand had been deathly cold. She hadn't directly walked beside him, but she had interacted with objects. That he was sure of.

Mikuo closed his eyes and drew in one last breath. There was only one way to affirm for sure if what he'd seen was the real Gumi or not.

He set the map down on the counter and scanned over it. Typed finely, almost hidden from the human eye in the top right corner were words. Words that allowed him to instantly know for sure where Gumi had gone.

Last time he checked, original copies didn't have 'copy 2' written on them. A knot tied in Mikuo's stomach and instantly he felt sick. Nausea struck him like weights and he wobbled. He managed to lean against the counter for support.

He hadn't really seen her just now. He'd been following a ghost of her, a sort of mirage. Mikuo dropped his head into his hands. He really _was_ going insane, but that insanity must mean something. Cause, if Gumi wasn't here that meant she really wasn't back yet.

She'd gone off to complete the task they'd originally set out to do without him. The rush of anger came just as fast as the nausea had. However, now wasn't the time to be angry. He had all the time in the world for that later.

Explanations and apologies would all come eventually. Right now he needed to find Gumi. Find her and get her out of whatever the hell she managed to land herself in and take her as far as possible as quickly as he could. Because if he didn't...Mikuo didn't think about that.

He could think up a million possibilities of what to come, and what next. But he had time for that later. Now was the time for Gumi, and that, was the only time he was running short on.

Gumi heard the door open and swallowed hard. Possibly the hardest she ever would in her life. The force of the swallow caused her throat to hurt momentarily and she almost choked.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, but if she didn't fight it would all end here. Then what? How would Mikuo take the news? She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't do that to herself. She wouldn't abandon her parents, she would find out what happened to them. She wouldn't and couldn't let this stop her, and that alone was enough.

Her willpower flooded through her and adrenaline rushed. She wouldn't enjoy doing this. She'd mentally prepared herself as best as she could, but there was never any way. No certain way to prepare oneself to kill or severely injure another human being. If there was a way to prepare for it, _she didn't wanna know._

Steps descended the stairs and Gumi held her breath. Froze and stood frozen, but ready to strike. A thumb over the switch. The second she saw a black loafer Gumi stabbed down with the drill.

It sliced through the air and sank into skin. She pulled back in horror and stabbed down again flicking the switch this time. The drill went wild in her hands, and shrieks filled her ears. The drill still twisted furiously with sickening slurps and sloshes, releasing a sound just, if not louder than Gakupo's screams. Wet red stained her hands and finally she pulled back staring at the doctor.

He gripped at his chest, at the bright gushing of red staining his shirt and pooling the floor. They both stared at it in shock and finally he fell with a sickening thud, his gun dropping with him.

Gumi let the drill fall from her hands and clatter to the ground. She rushed over to the corner Gakupo had tossed her shoe in. In record time she had her sock and shoe on again.

She jumped over the doctor, careful not to stain her sneakers or clothes any further. She sprinted up the stairs to the basement door. She threw herself against it and with ease, it fell. Musty air sliced into her lungs as she searched for the exit upstairs.

She made sure not to touch a single thing but she needed the red journal. It was the only thing she couldn't leave without. However, if she was to touch anything she needed gloves. She ran into Gakupo's kitchen and yanked her hoodie sleeves down over her hands. She ripped through drawers until she found some gloves, making sure not to toss anything onto the ground.

Quickly she slipped them onto her trembling hands and threw open doors, ripped through drawers and closets, with luck she found a safe underneath Gakupo's bed. Pulling the safe out from under the bed she carried it out and set it by the front door. She rushed back down to the basement and frantically searched the doctors pockets for keys.

Her breath hitched and her blood ran cold at the thought of him still being alive. However she was just as mortified of him being dead. There was no way he'd have been able to survive that. No man could've, _no one could_. _She'd done it, she'd been the cause._ When her hands hit cold metal she gripped and yanked them out. Blood layered her gloves and her hands shook violently around the ring of keys in her palm.

Gumi ran back upstairs and rummaged through keys till she found one that fit the safe. Her hands shook too violently for her to be able to open it, to open anything. Gumi stopped and took a few deep breaths. It didn't clear her mind. Facts remained facts. She'd killed a person, a man. Her hands were no longer clean. She'd killed, _just like V._

Gumi forced the thought out of her head. V was a serial killer, someone who killed for personal gratification. Be it mental superiority or physical. She'd used self defense, being left with no other choice.

It was no different from being attacked in the street. She kept telling herself this, but she didn't become calm. She repeated it like a mantra, but the lie stayed a lie. She'd killed. Hadn't even given him a quick death either. Gumi imagined the pain and remembered his screams. They'd haunt her for a life time.

"Self defense," she repeated, "I...I-I had no other choice." She stared down at her hands. The same hands she'd used to kill. They'd stopped shaking. The same hands that would never be the same again.

She took the key and shoved it into the safe. It popped open and too many files to count spilled out. She stood and rushed around the house for a bathroom. Needing to wash Gakupo's blood off of her. She settled for the kitchen sink and thrusted the gloves under water.

Clear and clean water transformed to rich red. A sickeningly dark shade of it. She was wasting time and needed to get out, had to get out, but not before she got what she came for. Blood smeared files would be too suspicious to show anyone. After the water was no longer red Gumi dried the gloves.

Gumi returned to the small entrance and shoved and searched through all the files. Among the files, she spotted her red journal. On the sofa behind her was her bag, all the contents were spilled out over the couch, but there nonetheless. Her cell phone was also among them.

Gumi rushed over and tossed everything back into her bag. The first thing among the files she threw in her bag was the journal, followed by all the files and zipping her bag closed when she was done. Getting the bag on was a chore itself, but she managed.

Gumi searched for the key to the front door on the key ring. Finding it, she slid it into the lock on the door, unlocking it. She pulled the chain off the door, and threw the keys back into the house before opening the door. She closed it after herself.

The second she was down the steps Gumi ripped the gloves off her hands. She flipped them inside out and tossed them into a pocket of her bag. Cold air sliced into her lungs and she tried to forget what just happened. Her mind raced and halted. Then it filled till her head throbbed.

She was out now, she had her freedom. But the price of her life had been another life. Gumi's hands still shook and her body trembled. Gumi hugged herself in an attempt to stop trembling but it didn't work. It was chilly outside and Gumi began walking. She didn't get far before she crashed into someone.

"S-Sorry," Gumi stuttered. Not expecting to bump into another person. Her body jerked and her mind raced.

Had they seen what she'd done? Did they hear the sounds? The horrific sounds that would forever play on in her head? Did they know she'd killed? Was it written on her face? Was she herself, next?

Was this what it meant to go after V? How many more lives would she have to take before she found V? Chilling thoughts settled in the back of her mind. How many lives would it take before killing became _natural_? How many lives before she was a V herself?

Looking up, her eyes met startled teal ones and she froze. Her breath stopped, and so did her heart. Everything halted until the person she was looking at came into focus. She recognized the eyes and the face that went along with them.

"Gumi?" Mikuo called. "That's really you, right?" He seemed so confused, so unsure. She couldn't understand why Mikuo would ask a question like that. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. It was hard to decide whether to be happy or not to see him.

How would Mikuo react if she told him? Secrets weren't allowed to be kept between them anymore. Gumi was afraid. What would Mikuo's reaction be? How would she react to his reaction? No, she couldn't possibly tell Mikuo. She couldn't tell him anything that happened.

It'd be so much easier to let him go. He needn't be dragged any further into this than he already was. She had no right to make him an accomplice, even indirectly. Mikuo was already in so much danger all because of her. What she'd gotten him into, what she was still getting him into.

Gumi turned away and walked around Mikuo, trying to ignore him. Needing to get away as fast as possible from where she'd committed a crime. Fleeing, she needed to flee. Desperately, she had no other choice. Just like when she'd done it. No other choice.

Such a move _didn't_ and _wouldn't_ fool Mikuo. Not now or ever in this lifetime. Mikuo noticed her trembling and grabbed a hold of her hand. On instinct Gumi ripped her hand away. She couldn't let Mikuo hold those hands, his hands were still clean. If he held her hand, he might become the same. She couldn't let that happen.

Mikuo stared at her, partially hurt, the other half, insanely worried. All this denial and stress, she couldn't hold it all. Dealing with it all herself, was it truly possible this time? How long before she broke down? She backed away and slowly shook her head. Fact was, she was _already_ breaking down. Since a very long time ago.

Again Mikuo grabbed her hand, this time with a lot more force. Gumi spun around and stumbled forward, Mikuo caught her. Holding her there, not quite against her will. She was still trembling, feeling traumatized. She squirmed and wiggled but Mikuo didn't let go. He held her there until she finally gave into him.

Gumi's face was buried in his chest. She inhaled the spicy sweet scent of him and it wrapped around her. Something about it calmed her. _Everything about it calmed her._ Her nerves on edge seemed to settle in Mikuo's arms. Her swirling mind went blank and then started to feel hazy.

Gumi moved her hands to push herself upright so she could at least stand straight. As a counter measure, Mikuo held her closer to himself, tightening his hold around her. No way of escaping, not this time. Her racing heart started to beat for another reason and a heat started in her cheeks.

She could feel the strong beating of his heart even through his many layers of clothes. The heat of his every breath brushed against her skin. Gumi adjusted her head to stare up at him and immediately her green eyes connected with his teal ones.

Many little things about Mikuo started to stand out. Many things she'd seen but never taken much notice of. His teal eyes seeped down into her own. Drawing her in, pulling her closer and closer. Mikuo didn't say a word, but she could feel his emotions.

His eyes were locked on hers, not looking away for even a second. As if he would miss something if he looked away. She felt him prying far down into the depths of her soul. Ready to ask questions, leaving his mark. Likewise, she was sinking into him, surrounded by a vast ocean that reflected teal and shimmered like gold.

Being lost and allowing him to be lost in return. Such alluring eyes, and even his voice caressed her. Deeply, softly, smoothly.

"Are you done having that little attack of yours?" Mikuo asked, still holding her tightly. A lot tighter and closer than necessary. "You're scaring me."

"I..." Gumi felt her face grow warm. Now was not the time to blush, she still wasn't far from the house. Gumi drew a blank. Possibly the longest blank in her life.

Mikuo had come to find her. Exactly _how_ he had found her, she didn't now. However, all that didn't matter. Mikuo was here and she was in his arms. Safe. At least she felt safe. No other place was safer than this, but she felt exposed. Her mind thought of a barrier, a wall, anything, but it refused to rise.

How easily had Mikuo allowed her to forget? What she'd done still lingered in her mind, but here with Mikuo...Gumi became confused. Again she wondered what was so confusing. She felt weak and leaned on Mikuo for further support. Her head started feeling light, and a sort of haze fell over her.

Gumi placed a hand on Mikuo's chest and he watched her. There wasn't a second so far where she hadn't felt his eyes on her. She felt the heavy racing of his heart and it matched her own. How was it that Mikuo was her..., he was her best...friend? The word didn't fit. He made her feel so different. So...a few tears streamed down Gumi's cheek and Mikuo was quick to wipe them away.

Gumi felt her chin tilted upwards and Mikuo gazed at her. A few more tears rolled down Gumi's cheeks, but this time Mikuo softly kissed them away. A fluttery feeling started in Gumi's stomach. Mikuo pulled her close again, back against him.

"Don't do this on your own Gumi," Mikuo whispered. "Whatever you're planning not to tell me. You can't do this on your own. I won't let you..."

She felt so tranquil in his arms. She could've stayed there forever feeling safe. Feeling appreciated, feeling...Gumi blushed. As much as she wanted to stay frozen in such a moment forever, continuing to feel this feeling in her chest. She didn't have the time; _they_ didn't have time. She also would no longer allow herself the luxury.

Mikuo pulled back, tilting her chin towards him. Locking eyes with her. Except this time, his face was a light shade of red. He seemed to be focusing on something else now. She noticed him moving in towards her.

"Gumi...," Mikuo said, his voice a breathy whisper. "If just once I could..."

"I'm fine now Mikuo," Gumi replied. A startled expression ran across his face. During that his hands loosened and Gumi pulled away from Mikuo's embrace. She turned away to keep from seeing his next expression. Once already, she'd made a fool of herself.

"We...we need to go," Gumi said walking infront of Mikuo. She walked quickly, folding her arms over her chest. Not because she was cold or it was comfortable, but because she couldn't handle another moment like that.

Lately Mikuo had constantly been trying to hold her. She'd been oblivious but now noticed it. Every chance he could he'd reach out for her hand or brush against her. Nowadays there was a lot more contact in their relationship; emotionally _and_ physically. Gumi started to walk faster.

She needed to clear her thoughts, every last one of them.

She wasn't used to so much physical contact, not of this kind. It was as if he was trying to relay some message. Something very important. Mikuo and her were…Mikuo and her could only be…Mikuo was…he was. Gumi shook her head violently. Trying to keep whatever thought from prospering.

"Friend," Gumi mumbled to herself. But the word cut like a dagger, clean into her and burned. She repeated the word once mentally and that too caused her pain. A great deal of it.

She couldn't deny that she was happy Mikuo had come and found her. But it wasn't just that, her feelings were jumbled about the hug. Had it even been a hug? She'd felt intentions much more than friendly, Gumi walked faster.

_It had just been a hug._ She'd been breaking down so Mikuo had given her support like he always did. There were no hidden feelings behind it; not a single one. Even if her heart had started racing when he'd held her and even now, still was. Even if she had wanted it to last a little longer, a lot longer…

Mikuo didn't like her, not like that. And as far as things went she was sure she didn't like him that way either. So why was it that her heart was beating so rapidly? If she didn't like him that way…why was it that she suddenly wanted to be closer to him as well?

If Mikuo didn't feel that way about her…why did he constantly keep trying to have contact with her? Until she figured things out, for now she'd avoid such contact. For now, she promised herself. _For as long as she possibly could_.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A chilling draft accompanied grotesque silence. Gumi had always heard tension could be thick enough to cut with a butter knife, but she'd never truly felt it. Not until now. The seats in the diner were plus and cozy, but Gumi felt anything but comfortable.

Mikuo hadn't spoken to her the whole way to the diner. He'd walked with his hands in his pockets, eyes straight ahead. He was staring at her now, waiting for her to explain. The question in his gaze was heavy and Gumi shifted under the weight. She crossed her legs wondering where to start.

There was a nagging voice in her mind. A rather cautionary one. A version of herself that sat, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It kept reminding her about the danger of telling Mikuo. All the potential, and real, danger he could be in after she told him.

She'd promised not to hide anything from him anymore. Simply because they were a team, a unit that needed to move together and think together. One without the other wouldn't get very far. Similar to moving gears, if it had one missing in the circuit, the machine would no longer work.

Mikuo didn't know what she'd done though. He didn't know and _couldn't_ know. It wasn't fair to keep dragging him further down into this. Gumi wanted to be a team. She so badly wished that _could_ be the case. Despite that, Mikuo couldn't be an accomplice. She wouldn't allow such a fate to befall him. The same act she'd committed; the atrocity.

She'd committed a felony, Mikuo hadn't. If she let him be an equal part in this...what would become of his future? Gumi had already almost met her death twice. Mikuo, was still alive, well and healthy. She'd work to keep it that way as he deserved that much.

The diner was rather empty other than a few couples here and there. The only reason Gumi had entered the diner was because Mikuo had led her in. She would've protested but she couldn't deny she needed to eat. It didn't matter if she was hungry or not she needed the energy.

He'd scouted for the perfect seat and asked politely to be seated as such.

Their seat had been away from windows and other customers. Unfortunately, as usual Mikuo still drew attention. So if Gumi did decided to tell him, she'd have to be quiet about it.

Mikuo's eyes were still locked on her. Still waiting for a multitude of answers to which he'd ask endless questions. She yearned to tell him. To unload and share everything with Mikuo. She couldn't shake the feeling that this time around, it wasn't something he'd just smile and comfort her for.

Gumi's hands started to shake. Her whole body shivered but not because she was cold. A sudden recollection of what she'd done to Gakupo hit her along with a wave of nausea and unease.

She felt warm fingers press into the back of her hand, before a whole hand joined them. Mikuo had placed a hand over hers. His touch seemed to stop the shaking.

"Gumi, say something," Mikuo started. His voice finally breaking the silence. "I...I almost lost you back there," he finished. His tone full of pain and sadness.

"Mikuo..." Gumi felt as if even saying his name was wrong. She didn't wanna drag Mikuo down further. He was bright and had a bright future. If she tarnished that, and made it so that future was no longer possible, how would she live with herself?

"Gumi, I'm sorry," Mikuo said. He ran a thumb over her hand attempting to soothe her. So far it was working. Her mind was immensely more clam but her thoughts were still jumbled.

"I should've been there earlier," Mikuo gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. Gumi shook her head.

"I was fine," she insisted, desperate for him to understand. To believe. The answer felt forced, but what else was there to do? All she needed to do was try to reassure Mikuo. "I really was fine."

"You weren't fine!" Mikuo blurted. Gumi felt his grip tighten on her hand. "Don't say things that aren't true..." Mikuo mumbled. After that, things got silent. Gumi's fries arrived and so did Mikuo's. She pulled her hand away finally remembering what she'd told herself only earlier.

They both ate in silence. Gumi avoided Mikuo's gaze through their meal. She reached into her mind and buried herself there, mindlessly feeding her body at the same time. She wandered through her thoughts examing each one.

The meal felt shorter than it truly had been after Mikuo got the bill. The waitress flirted with him for a brief few seconds but Gumi didn't bother to check if Mikuo had responded. It didn't matter to her. Or at least, shouldn't have mattered. She forced herself not to look for her own benefit.

Back outside the streets were considerably more empty than before. Gumi allowed herself to walk for a couple minutes before she came to a complete stop several steps infront of Mikuo. The streetlight shone on her, stretching her shadow infront of her.

They were still a distance away from any store districts and even farther from the hotel. She'd settled her thoughts on exactly how things were going to go. She'd tell Mikuo and based on his reaction, on how she felt, she'd decide what came next.

"Mikuo, I have something to tell you." Gumi heard Mikuo stop not too far behind her. He stood still. "Today I," Gumi took in a deep breath. Her air supply felt cut off, she was suffocating but managed air. She heard Mikuo begin walking towards her. "I killed a person...just earlier."

The abrupt stop of his footsteps were a sign he had infact heard. She wouldn't have to repeat it to him, to herself. Though it was already on an endless loop in her mind.

Gumi felt her body start to tremble again at the confession. Her throat burned but she felt no incoming tears.

"What...?"

It was but a single word that left Mikuo's mouth. Gumi didn't dare turn around. She could imagine all too many expressions that Mikuo could have at the moment. Gumi braved her soul for the abandonment she was about to experience, and hardened her heart likewise. It was for the better. _This_, was for the better.

Not a single other word left Mikuo's mouth, so she continued.

"Kamui Gakupo, he tried to kill me. He wasn't V." Gumi felt the shake of her own voice. "I...I murdered him for my own safety. That's the only reason I'm still standing here before you..." The stab of Mikuo's silence cut deep. However, Gumi had expected no less. From the beginning she'd never expected him to act as if everything was good and well. "That's all," She finished and began walking again.

"You...you can't be serious..." She finally heard Mikuo say. He barely stuttered out the words. She couldn't tell how far away he was.

"It's not a lie." Gumi stated firmly. "That's why I was so shaken earlier."

"Gumi, do you know what's gonna happen from now on?" Mikuo questioned. "V isn't the only one that's gonna be hunted..."

"I know," Gumi said solemnly. "I'll turn myself in after this whole thing is over."

"The punishment for murder is extreme you know." Mikuo pointed out. But Gumi knew, she felt prepared. As long as she saved her parents, she'd face the punishment.

"Go home Mikuo," Gumi ordered. "We're not in this together anymore. So please, just go home while you have the chance. Don't let anyone see you leave, not even me."

Before she got another word in, Gumi was pinned. Mikuo had his hands on the wall behind her head. She tried to push him, but he didn't let up. He trapped her between the wall and his body, anger was clearly written on his face. There were a warp of emotions present, but his anger was the most dominant one.

"How could you even suggest that!" Mikuo yelled. Usually Gumi would've flinched at least. This time around though, cold indifference hung on her face. A locked expression. The only expression she could bring herself to have. "I'm not going. After what you just told me, how could I go?"

"So if I hadn't told you, would you have left?" Gumi asked. Mikuo was looking into her eyes but he found nothing and fear stuck him. They were empty, the same as they'd been so long ago when she'd lost her father. That cold bitter indifference, was back.

"No matter what you would've chosen, I'd still be here." Mikuo said, unintentionally, he glared.

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn Mikuo. I'm doing this for your own good!"

"How do you know what's good for me!?" Mikuo screamed. His voice echoed into the distance. With a few deep breaths he attempted to calm down. He ran his fingers through his hair and backed away allowing Gumi her space.

"Just listen to me for once Mikuo. I've thought about this more than you think," Gumi admitted. She was finally able to change her expression and stared at the ground. Unable to face Mikuo. She heard him let out a laugh, but it wasn't a happy sound. Most of it was broken and enraged. As if he'd been forcing something down for far too long.

"So you've always been thinking of getting rid of me?" Mikuo asked, staring at her, his focus sharp. Immediately Gumi's head snapped upwards. Behind his anger, Mikuo was beyond hurt.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you Mikuo," Gumi bit, hardening her heart further. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Could you stop acting like such a child!" Gumi shouted. Finally fed up with his stubbornness. "I'm trying to protect you from your own death!"

"Why don't _you_ take a look in the mirror before _you_ tell _me_ _I_ need to be protected." Mikuo's comment burnt a hole into Gumi. It lacked no bit of truth. Having said that, she could protect herself. Just now had shown so.

Gumi also had the woman from time to time. Mikuo on the other hand, had no such luck.

"That may be true," Gumi admitted. "But-" Mikuo cut her off.

"_But nothing_. I'm not leaving you," he said indignantly. "I told you I wouldn't let you do this on your own, and I will. We're in this together no matter what happens."

"_We're_ not," Gumi replied. She glared intensely at Mikuo. "_This_, is too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for me, but not too dangerous for you?" he asked. "Because things have just been fine and dandy the whole time right?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." Gumi said. Mikuo took a step towards her.

"And what happens when you're in a situation you _can't_ handle?" She turned away from him. All the points he was putting up were just too much for her. She didn't quite know, but she'd figure something out. She did earlier, didn't she?

As smart as Mikuo was, he didn't have the same resources as she did. If Mikuo got kidnapped...it was better not to have any leverage. In such a situation, Gumi knew she'd do anything to keep Mikuo safe. He'd proved to her that he was her greatest weakness in more ways than one.

The thought alone caused weakness to leak through her gaze. Mikuo wouldn't have missed such a thing.

"Look..., if anything happens to you...please. Just go back, you have your family and they expect big things from you. This is my problem, I'll do this on my own," Gumi pleaded. The firm indifference she'd possessed earlier hadn't shaken Mikuo so maybe her concerns and true reasons could. One could only pray.

Mikuo's anger simmered a little, but it had not faded away. "Go back where?" he asked softly. "To my house? Continue going to school everyday with a group of fake people who only want what I can do for them? I have no real value to those people." Vulnerability leaked through his gaze accompanied by a neediness.

Gumi felt Mikuo's hand walk its way over and settle into hers. A few seconds of silence lingered in the air between them before Mikuo locked his hand with hers, their fingers intwining. Gumi felt her mind empty and her senses seemed to heighten.

Mikuo's warmth trailed through her hand and coursed through her veins. For an extended amount of time her mind stubbornly stayed on that thought. Though it felt satisfying, Gumi jerked her hand away when the heat started to become more intense. She looked away.

"You have your whole education Mikuo and bright things in your future. Don't throw it all away for me. That's all I'm asking." Gumi said, turning her head to face him, her breath hitched. Again those teal eyes of his were piercing hers.

"What's the point of all that...if I don't have you to share it with?" She felt tears prickle the edges of her eyes, but somehow managed to fight them back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close. Just as always, a tranquil calm came over her followed by a wave of emotions from his touch. She relaxed her head against his chest.

She'd promised herself earlier that she wouldn't touch him. That she'd avoid all physical contact with Mikuo, but that was impossible. They'd been too close for too long. So much suppression had been hidden in their relationship. Mikuo had too much of an effect on her to just cut him out. Such a thing wouldn't just hurt. It'd be so painful Gumi would be surprised if it didn't kill her.

"They're expecting you to come back Mikuo..." Gumi whispered. "I need to make sure that happens even though it's something I can't promise."

"It's not your promise to keep." Mikuo said. "I made a choice to come with you and I intend on going back with you _and_ your family." Gumi shook her head, and slowly she found herself separating from Mikuo to face him. All shaken up, she felt as if her legs were going to give out.

He just didn't understand, but she needed him too. Why couldn't he understand? There was no reason for him to stay. He needed to go and she desperately wanted him to go. One thing was clear; everyone got hurt because of her. Because V wouldn't stop until they crushed every person she had ever met, was going to meet, passed on the street, or loved.

She knew, yet didn't know what was ahead for her. The woman only gave her so many hints, so much help, in so little time. She couldn't guarantee Mikuo's safety and that's what scared her the most. Life without Mikuo there for her, supporting her, assisting her, simply wasn't worth living. If she lost her parents, and then added _him_ into the mix? She gripped her hands tight and fought tears.

"That's the thing Mikuo..., you don't know what you're getting into." Gumi shook her head.

"Neither of us do," Mikuo corrected.

"No!" Gumi yelled. Her voice was more than a plead now. She was begging him. "I_ know_ what I'm getting into, _you don't_ plain and simple. I have help, but only so much help from the woman. She doesn't tell me how, when, or where someone is going to die. She only tells me if I keep heading down that road they'll die. I _need_ you to leave." Yet he still stood there. Now shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving Gumi, you can be mad at me if you want but I'd rather be here in danger knowing you're safe, than at home safe, knowing you're in danger. How do you expect me to sleep at night?" The emotions in his eyes, were those she couldn't even begin to explain or describe. And when she finally caught a glimpse of something she'd been looking for beneath them, she looked away. Down at her hands as they were the best distraction she could find.

"Things are going to get bad from this point on Mikuo." Gumi warned. He managed a half smile.

"Things have _already_ been bad."

"_Worse_," she corrected. "Things are going to get _worse_, a lot worse."

He stood up. "Well, they always do one way or another."

"Mikuo, please...just go. This isn't a joke"

"And after all of this where will you be? Prison?" Gumi didn't answer. "I'm not letting you...I won't let that happen." Mikuo mumbled. "You're not selfishly abandoning me this time. It's not happening."

"Mikuo this isn't a joke! If you become an accomplice to murder-"

"We're in this together and I'm not changing my mind. Every step of the way, we're together from now on." Gumi didn't get another word in because Mikuo walked right past her.

Gumi couldn't shake the feeling that Mikuo's stubbornness would be the death of him. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed and was bleeding thanks to the thought. Gumi reached out and missed Mikuo's hand. She buried her hands into her hoodie pocket and didn't try again.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the hotel. Until he apologized for shouting at her on their way up in the elevator. He hadn't really needed to as she'd already been over it at that point. But it touched her that it was still bothering him ever after things had been settled.

It was dangerous to think, and very risky, but Gumi couldn't help but wonder if she was always on Mikuo's mind after something happened between them. Her face grew unexpectedly warm and she forced her thoughts to be quiet. They hushed and she was grateful.

The door opened on her floor and Mikuo stepped out with her. Knowing how late it, was she picked up her step and almost ran to her door. She was having difficulty with her lock when Mikuo stepped up to take the key from her. Momentarily his body brushed hers and Gumi just about jumped out of her skin.

It felt more than right to have Mikuo's skin against hers. Again she forced the thought back. They were friends, she'd told herself countless times hadn't she? Gumi forced her body to stiffen as if she was uncomfortable and Mikuo shifted to stand next to her.

He shot her a quizzical look and held a hand out to her.

"What on earth are you doing? Give me the key, your hands are shaking," Mikuo said, eyeing her. Silently she handed it over and watched as Mikuo inserted the key into the lock.

The door finally opened and Gumi slipped inside. She turned to face Mikuo with a hand out for the key. He looked at her for a moment and took her hand. His heat warmed her now cold fingers and he spun her so she was against him. He maneuvered them both inside.

"Mikuo why-"

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight," he interrupted. Heat flooded hot and fresh in Gumi's face. She stepped away from him before her mind could find an alternate meaning to his words.

"Mikuo, you don't need to stay here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm also not going anywhere at this time of night." Mikuo stared at her for a moment.

"Glad to hear it. Now, off to bed," Mikuo said kindly. Gumi was about to protest but decided against it. She'd fought enough for today and retreated to bed. Mikuo still followed her.

She felt her heart racing as he followed her. Gumi stopped where she was suddenly and Mikuo crashed into her.

"Going this far isn't necessary you know," Gumi said, she turned to stare at him. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself Gumi," Mikuo said, he spoke in a tone that was absolute.

"I already said I wasn't gonna leave you!" Gumi shouted feeling as if Mikuo no longer trusted her. "Trust me, I got your point there's no use in arguing so you can go back to your room."

"I'm staying here," Mikuo declared stubbornly. "I'm worried about you, you're aware of that right?" He spoke softly now, his voice silky and laced with concern. "You haven't really spoken to me much after telling me what happened and even then only vaguely. I'll sleep on the couch so don't worry. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay..." Mikuo let his voice trail and his eyes found hers.

Gumi sighed heavily, turned, and continued walking to her room. "Fair enough."

She pushed open her room door and threw her bag down in a corner. She opened a dresser grabbing a T-shirt and pajama bottom to sleep in. She went to the bathroom to change and prepare for bed. Meanwhile Mikuo stood near her bed and waited.

When she was finally ready she hopped into bed and got comfortable. Mikuo came and sat at her side. Both said nothing. He bid her a good nights sleep after a few minutes and headed for the door. "Call me if you need me." Then he was gone, closing the door only halfway when he left.

Gumi lay in bed on her own staring at the ceiling. The atmosphere around here was too threatening for her to sleep. She knew for the time being she was safe. Mikuo was in the other room to assure that. The woman even said that this place was her only sanctuary in a way. It bothered her greatly that she couldn't keep Mikuo completely safe. She could never know if V would suddenly take him too away from her. Like her father and her mother. The woman had said as long as Gumi herself lived so would he.

The situation would've reminded her of old times when she slept over at Mikuo's house if it were even remotely that light. All in one day she'd been almost killed by hands, kissed, almost killed by a train, walked in a frozen world, had a gun pulled on her, drugged, bound by rope, and had killed for her own safety.

It was hard to believe only a few days ago she'd been normally attending school and eating with her nagging mother. Silent tears spilled down Gumi's cheeks and she didn't try to stop them. She yearned to see her parents again. Her father most of all. There was no doubt in her mind her father was probably be dead, but her mother could still be alive. Gumi too was alive, but only because she'd killed to have her life. What else could she have done? She didn't have time to think of another option or risk just knocking him out.

It had been her only alternative.

She couldn't afford to suddenly be weak now. Yet tears poured down her cheeks. Gakupo had been someones son. A boy that had been raised by his parents or parent or guardian. He was cherished by someone though twisted and afraid as he was.

Maybe a lover or a friend was expecting him the next day. They'd await his visit and he wouldn't show up. Maybe they'd play it off and call, even wait thinking he was late or other matters had kept him. Then the news would come and the information would be devastating.

She'd thrown someone down the pit she'd once been in. Spiraling down and out of control without help or assistance. Even with assistance, the fall would be great and far and deep. They'd plummet further without end.

Losing someone wasn't something you got over and anyone who said so was wrong. You simply learn to live with the loss and struggle on. Sometimes inspired, often destroyed. But you lived on with it. Always a reminder, always there like truth that's always present.

She'd done that to someone, sent them down that road. Gumi's throat tightened as she thought of her father and then her mother. She let her tears fall endlessly and sobbed. She didn't notice Mikuo enter the room until he was at her side.

Hastily she wiped at her tears hoping he wouldn't see them but long before he already had. Had already been able to tell she'd be fragile later tonight and needed emotional support. He had known, and so, stubbornly had not left.

Mikuo lifted the bed sheets and got in next to her. She was cold for the brief seconds the sheet was not on her and felt she deserved the coldness.

Mikuo was already enough part of this. Had already seen her cry countless times. Tears she usually always did not wish to cry but did anyway. Gumi turned and shifted so that she was on her side. She made a determined attempt to forget that Mikuo was there and failed miserably.

Tears still spilled down her cheeks even when she didn't face him.

"Gumi...," he whispered her name softly, barely audible. It was a gentle sound full of concern and something else. She said nothing in reply, just tried to forget he was there. Trying to forget how she was feeling and what she'd done. How long would it be before she sent Mikuo too down that spiraling pit.

He spoke again, under his breath but Gumi didn't hear. Something inside her wished she had. As if the words he'd just spoken were crucial and she'd missed them. Mikuo's voice caressed her thoughts and Gumi closed her eyes.

No matter what, she couldn't forget that he was there. She didn't deny that she wanted him to hold her. Not in just a hug, not a friendly gesture, but an embrace. A tight one, where their bodies were as close as possible and they'd be afraid of crushing each other and yet at the same time, afraid to let go.

She turned back over to face him and stared into his eyes. She shifted closer him towards him and he didn't move away. Gumi opened her mouth to speak but Mikuo spoke first.

"You know...if you come any closer, I'm not letting you go." He gazed into her eyes and Gumi held it. Tears slid down her cheeks and Mikuo reached out for her, she let him. For the first time, she openly really wanted him too.

He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his shoulder. He smelled of sweet, yet manly cologne and the scent was light. As if he'd been cautious with its intensity. It was very much like him and Gumi snuggled closer.

His mouth came close to her ear and only then did she understand what he'd been whispering earlier. It had been her name, and only her name. It sounded even better when he'd repeated it. Calm flooded Gumi as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Gumi awoke rather lazily to silence. She rubbed remnants of sleep and grogginess from her eyes, blinked blearily and glanced around. The sun broke into the room from the curtains and stretched its blinding rays throughout the room. Sunlight reflected off the surfaces of Gumi's furniture. Her room was surprisingly warmer than usual and after that realization, she noticed Mikuo was gone.

A twinge of loneliness hit her for a few seconds but she didn't dwell on the subject more than she needed to. Before long she was out of bed, dressed and headed for the kitchen.

The second Gumi left her room she was hit with the heavy scent of food. Her stomach grumbled and it was then she realized she was hungry. Her thoughts hadn't plagued her with a heavy burden so far this morning, nor had she had a dream. Gumi wondered if it had been because Mikuo had been next to her. She felt surprisingly well this morning. If anything, even _normal_. As if everything would be okay.

Pondering on these thoughts, Gumi roamed into the kitchen. She snatched up a steaming cup of hot cocoa awaiting her on the kitchen counter. Next to it was a simple plate of breakfast consisting of French toast, sausage and eggs. Gumi noticed the diced carrots on the side of her plate and dug into them delightfully.

"I made breakfast," a voice stated behind her. Gumi spun involuntarily in surprise spotting the figure sprawled and lounging in her green armchair.

He sat with both his legs over one arm of the chair, his head against the other. A book was in his hand, the color of bright crimson. His teal hair shimmered in the early dawn sunrise and his glasses hung loosely off his face; Mikuo.

Gumi hadn't seen him when she'd woken and had assumed he'd left to his own quarters. Then again, when she remembered how she'd impulsively grabbed her breakfast without wondering where it had come from; it was logical that he'd still be here. He had on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Momentarily, she thought with fascination how someone could look so alluring in something so plain.

"This," Mikuo started, raising the journal slightly before dropping it back to his eye level. "is the book you almost died for right?" Gumi nodded as she made her way over to him from the kitchen. Mikuo dropped his legs to the floor into an upright position to make room for Gumi. She took the offered seat on the armrest, balancing her breakfast as she ate.

"I don't get it," Mikuo said. His brows narrowed in skepticism. Gumi straightened in her seat taking a bite of toast before she sipped her cocoa. "This seems almost too easy to be V's journal."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I couldn't read any of it." She watched Mikuo flip to the next page. It took her a second to realize he was laughing.

"I bet, then again I can understand why." Gumi frowned, feeling slightly insulted.

"Don't undermine me, I'm not a _complete_ idiot." Mikuo shook his head.

"I'm not trying to undermine you, see look." Mikuo tilted the book slightly so Gumi could see it. "It's rare anyone can read Latin, and the entire thing happens to be written backwards in it. Besides the first ten pages anyway. So unless you can read Latin and I never knew, I wouldn't expect you to understand it."

"You can read Latin?" Gumi asked dumbfounded. She was surprised for once that she hadn't known something about Mikuo.

"Yeah, my dad was a journalist before he settled down. He taught me what he knew on the side."

"I didn't know..."

"I wouldn't expect you to know, it's not really anything I saw fit to share. Anyway, in regard to this book." Gumi leaned in, ready to listen to Mikuo's breakdown of the journal. "It's not just Latin, things have been written in Roman Numerals and encrypted code."

Gumi knew Mikuo had tried to explain it as simple as he could but still, she was confused. She stared blankly at Mikuo waiting for him to elaborate. He smiled sheepishly at her and began explaining.

"Gumi, Roman Numerals, as in letters representing the Roman numerical system. Like on old buildings for the date they were finished, gravestones, at the credits of movies, sometimes on old analogue clocks and watches. Even Monarchs were numbered with them."

"As for encrypted code, it's the conversion of messages into a cipher or code to prevent strangers from reading it without the owners access." As Mikuo concluded, Gumi stared at him, part in wonder, another in question.

"I see...but how does this help us learn anything about V?" Gumi asked.

"You mean besides how intellectual they are?" Mikuo said, but Gumi didn't respond so he moved on. "Check this out." Quickly Mikuo flipped through the journal and when he stopped, Gumi found a symbol in her face. "Seen _this_ anywhere before?"

Suddenly the world seemed to slow and Gumi stared in horror at the symbol before her. A star that had been burned into her conscious mind. A star branded into V's victims. She didn't know her hands were moving towards the paper until her fingertips brushed the symbol and it seemed to flame at her touch. The star seemed to waver with life the longer her fingers were against it. Gumi tugged her hands away when her head started to throb. She noticed the Latin language under the star.

"Mikuo, what does that mean?"

"Vindictam adolebit calidum, sicut stellae qui ceciderunt," Mikuo recited. "It means 'Vengeance shall burn hot, as the stars that have fallen.'" Gumi was quiet for a while, taking in what she'd just learned. "There's a company that owns this symbol," Mikuo continued. He stood helping Gumi up in the process. She set her empty plate down on the coffee table and followed Mikuo to the counter. He scrambled through the stacks of paper Luka had left there till he spotted a particular page. Wordlessly he handed it to Gumi.

The man in the picture had light brown hair, a small fine nose, and clear glasses with a white frame that sat perfectly on his nose. He was dressed sharply to the nines in a fine black tailored suit and dress pants.

"Hiyama?" Gumi said. She peered closely at the picture and wondered why Mikuo was showing her a picture she'd already looked at. "Mikuo, why are you-"

"Look closer," Mikuo insisted. That's when she saw it. Around Hiyama's throat the same symbol that represented V hung in a thick silver gold color. He wore it shamelessly, almost with too much pride. Gumi was baffled she hadn't noticed it before. Especially with the symbols hold on her.

"No way! Mikuo you're an observation genius!" Gumi shouted in delight. She smiled at her friend.

"Glad you haven't gotten rid of me now?" Mikuo retorted smugly. Gumi felt a sudden heat in her cheeks and focused her attention back on the picture.

"Wouldn't the police notice this symbol if it belongs to the Hiyama's family?" Gumi asked.

"They do." Came a new voice; Luka's. She strutted through Gumi's room towards them taking a seat at the counter. "They just choose to ignore it. I'm sure they're being bought. That or they're scared." Mikuo nodded, agreeing with Luka.

"Anyway!" Luka shouted, intending to change the topic. She reached for Gumi and gripped her arm firmly. "We need to get ready for a party."

"We have all day for that don't we?" Gumi asked, but Luka only shook her head.

"We need all day for _you_, not me."

Gumi stood still for a second. Wondering why it would take her so long to get ready. After that thought, how Luka had just walked into her room. Before she could dwell on it any longer, Luka was courting her away and Mikuo. Mikuo simply watched.

"Can't I just wear a formal top and some jeans?" Gumi asked again, pulling back from whatever mutilation Luka was going to do to her.

"That logic my darling," Luka smiled. "Is why we need all day."

**Ririkuto:****_ I apologize, I know i haven't been releasing chapters weekly like I should be. My internet was down and I had no alternate means of uploading after finals. It's back finally so I'll be getting to work, typing like mad. Other than that. . . who's excited for summer anime! I totally am! Anywho, I'll make sure to get back on track because I really owe you guys and myself that much. Again, sorry for no updates and slow updates. I promise I'll be back at my best soon. Laters~_**


End file.
